Old Wind
by Blink1Blink5
Summary: Harry doesn't get back together with Ginny after the Battle of Hogwarts. Seven years later they realize that there is still something in that old wind. Rated for sexual content
1. The Auror In London

I do not own any of it.

The Auror in London

"So, what are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" Ron asked as he watched Harry get ready to shoot his next shot. They were breaking in the pool table that Harry had just got for his flat. They, along with the rest of their class, had taught themselves how to play in their free time during Auror training and had gotten pretty good at it. The common area had several tables to play on.

"I don't know, Ron. I don't even know what I will be doing for dinner tonight." Harry sank his shot and stepped back and looked around his new flat. He had just moved back to England after seven years away. He had spent 3 years doing Auror training in Germany and then he had been assigned to foreign affairs for the last 4 years where he traveled so much he didn't bother to get a flat of his own, but just lived in hotels. He had barely made it back to England for visits because of his work schedule. But he was back for good now and determined to have his own bachelor pad. Just last week Kinglsey had informed him and Ron that they would be transferring to the London office and would be working from there from now on. That meant less travel which, in Harry's mind, translated into more time for girls.

"Well why don't you join me and Hermione?" Ron asked as he watched Harry sink another ball. He was also ecstatic to be back in England, he had missed Hermione a lot when they were traveling all over the world.

"It's your first night with your girlfriend in four months and you want me to tag along?" Harry asked because he knew that no matter how much Hermione liked him, she would kill Ron for bringing him on their date.

"No, not tonight," Ron answered sounding like that was the worst idea Harry had ever come up with, "Tomorrow, for lunch!" He finished as Harry missed his next shot. Ron picked up his stick and prepared himself to play catch-up for a while.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Harry said as he drank his beer. "I guess I could meet you two, I haven't seen Hermione in ages."

"Yea, well, you would see her more if you had come back to England with me." Ron stated. He was always annoyed that Harry hadn't joined him when he would take a short break from work to see his family and Hermione. But Harry always refused and would spend his vacations picking up witches in bars and taking them home, or sometimes, going to their place. Ron didn't mind that Harry hadn't settled down with a girl, he still thought that Harry and Ginny would end up together and was glad that none of Harry's women ever lasted more then a month. "I think Ginny is going to be there tomorrow also." He added as an afterthought to see what Harry would do.

Harry, however, had no reaction at all. "That would be good; I haven't seen her since Christmas." He replied. He knew that Ron was trying to get him to rise to the bait and he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Harry wasn't blind; he knew that the entire Weasley clan, except Ginny, was trying to set him and Ginny up. But Harry knew that the time for that had passed. It had taken him over a year to get over her, but he had done that. And it had taken longer for him to stop dreaming of her, but he had done that too. He was still fond of her, but they were friends and he didn't think they would become anything more again. He watched as Ron scratched and picked up his stick. He wanted to change the conversation. "Where are you taking Hermione tonight?"

"Oh, there is a fancy Italian restaurant that she likes. I thought I would take her there." Ron said in a strained voice.

"Are you nervous about a date with your girlfriend of 7 years, I mean, what do you think might happen? It's not exactly a first date, is it?" Harry asked. It was unusual for Ron to not be excited about dates with Hermione.

"Yea, well, umm…:" Ron started nervously. "I guess I should tell you." He said as he took a large gulp of beer.

Harry stared at him, "tell me what?"

"I'm going to, umm, askHermionetomarrymetonight." He sort of coughed out.

"What?" Harry thought he had heard, but wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Yea, I was going to ask her tonight." Ron stated, going red. "What do you think she will say?"

So his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, Harry thought. "Oh wow. Do you have a ring for her?"

"Of course," Ron replied. "But what do you think she will say?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she is going to say yes, she has been waiting for you to ask her for years."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, this is great! When did you decide to do this?"

"As soon as Kinglsey told us we would be back in England." Ron replied with a smile. Harry smiled back at him. He was so happy that his two best friends had found that one person to spend their lives with.

"Well, congratulations then! To you and Hermione!" Harry said as he raised his beer bottle up in the air and then drank. "Although, I do have to say, seeing as she is my only sister, that I will kill you if you hurt her."

"No you won't, I didn't kill you when you hurt my only sister." Ron replied.

"Yea, well that's only because you still needed me to kill Voldermort. If I had hurt her after he was defeated you would have killed me."

"True." Ron conceded. "But I'm not going to hurt her; I am not that stupid. She would hurt me severely."

"That she would." Harry smiled, they didn't usually discuss Ron and Hermione's relationship, but Harry was happy that Ron was not going to screw it up.

Ron glanced at Harry's clock. "Well I should get going. I need to look good for tonight, and Hermione will be mad if I am late picking her up! I'll see you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron. 12:30! Bye!" Ron shouted as he left Harry's flat to get to the apperation point.

Harry shot all the balls into the pockets and then sat on his couch thinking. His two best friends were going to be getting married. He smiled again as he pictured them up at the alter, Ron looking dazed and Hermione nagging him about something. He was thinking that he might go over some of his files from the office when an owl soared through his window. He untied the note from its leg and it sat there, either waiting for a reply or a treat. Harry looked down at the note in his hand.

Hey Harry, heard you were back in town. Dean, Neville and I are going to Merlin's tonight. Want to tag along? Let me know. Seamus.

Harry smiled. He hadn't seen his classmates in some time and he thought he might be able to find a beautiful witch to entertain him for the night. He wrote back and then went to get dressed.

* * *

Harry walked into Merlin with his friends. He had never been to the night club before, but had heard of it. It seemed like a normal club to him, loud music, girls dancing and a bar, what more did a man need? They pushed their way to the bar, checking out girls along the way. They had just gotten their drinks and Harry was contemplating asking a pretty brunette to dance when he heard a girl shout his name. It was so loud that all four men looked around, along with most people at the club.

"HARRY!" The voice shouted again, and as Harry turned around he found his arms full. Katie Bell had just thrown herself onto him! Harry twirled her around before setting her down again. Katie was an old friend that he saw way too little of. He had written her when he was abroad, but hadn't told her he was back in the country! "What is the famous Auror doing in London?"

"Oh, well I have been assigned to a desk job at the ministry here. I'm back!"

"Awesome, you will have to come to my games"

"Sure, are you still playing for the canons?"

"Oh no, I got traded! That is why I am out tonight! Partying with my new team!"

"What team is that?"

"The Holyhead Harpies!!" Katie screamed at him! "It's the best, I get to play chaser with Ginny again! To bad you're not a girl or you could play seeker for us and it would be like old times!"

Harry could tell that Katie had had a few to many drinks to make that kind of statement, but he enjoyed her so much that he didn't care. "Well we can't all be Quidditch stars!" Katie looked around at the others and spotted Dean.

"DEAN! You could play with us too!" She giggled as she gave her old team mate a hug.

"Uh, sure Katie, where's the rest of your team?" Dean asked, he looked a little leery to be so close to such a drunk girl. Harry knew that this was because he and Parvarti Patil had been a hot couple for several years now.

"Over there, come on I will introduce you!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Seamus' hand and pulled him to the other side of the club. Harry, Dean and Neville followed them. They reached a group of five girls who were sitting around a high table giggling madly. Harry's first impression was that they were all drunk. His first impressions are usually right. Katie was talking again.

"Oh this is Florence," She pointed to a tall blond with curly hair, "and Alma," Another blond, Harry noticed, but it was short and strait, "and Carmelita," Who Harry recognized as the brunette he had thought about asking to dance, "and Lillian," a girl with light brown hair about shoulder length waved to them, "and Phyllis," A tall thin, black haired girl with a long nose. "Oh, and you all know Ginny! These are some guys that I knew at Hogwarts, Dean and Seamus and Neville and Harry!" She beamed at them all like she was happy that she remembered all of their names. Harry thought that it had been quite an accomplishment considering her state.

"Hey Katie, lets dance!" Seamus said as he pulled her onto the floor. Harry watched them go, and then turned back to the table. He smiled at Ginny as she gave him a hug much like the one that he had gotten from Katie.

"Hey Gin, you are looking good. I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow."

"Oh, why would you see me tomorrow?" She giggled out.

Harry laughed at her, he had never seen her like this. "Ron told me you were going to lunch with me, him and Hermione."

"Huh? Oh yea. I forgot about that, I wanna dance!" She smiled up at him as she ran out onto the dance floor. He followed her, but she beat him onto the floor and started dancing. Harry noticed that quite a few guys around her were watching her with interest. He couldn't blame them; after all she did look quite hot. She was wearing a black halter dress that dipped low into the cleavage that Harry had a lot of practice trying not to notice. The dress just barely came mid-thigh showing off her milky white, smooth legs. She was wearing shoes, or well Harry guessed that they were shoes, they went on her feet. They seemed to be just black straps that went around her toes and her ankle. They also had a spike under the heel that raised her up four inches. Harry didn't know how she walked in them, let alone dance. But he wasn't going to complain because somehow they made him realize that her legs went all the way up. Her wavy red hair was pulled up and she was glowing from the heat of the club.

When one of the blokes that was by her moved in and started dancing with her, Harry glared at the guy, grabbed Ginny and pulled her to him. They danced for some time and Harry had to admit, he enjoyed being pressed up to Ginny like this. He had danced with his share of witches, but no matter how beautiful they were, it didn't have him losing his mind like this. He wanted to have her right there. And he didn't care who saw. Normally he could control himself easily enough, but the scent of Ginny went directly to his glands and he wasn't sure if he would be able to dance with her any longer without doing something that they would both regret.

He leaned down to tell her something in her ear and ended up pressing his lips to the spot that he remembered so well from his Hogwarts days, where her neck turns into her shoulder. He heard her moan into his ear, just like she used to and it took all the strength that he didn't know he had to move his lips to her ear and say "I need a drink, lets go to the bar." He got a beer and she got strait Tequila, downed it and ordered another one.

"How drunk do you plan on getting?" Harry asked her with his brow raised.

"I don't know," She grinned at him. "It doesn't matter, because you are here and will make sure nothing happens to me! That, and I am celebrating!"

Harry grinned at her, he couldn't help it, she was so happy it was contagious. "What are you celebrating?"

"I just found out that I am going to be a starting Chaser! I have been on the reserve team for so long! I am so excited! And I get to play with Katie again!"

"Congratulations! Ginny that is amazing! I will defiantly be at your first game!" He hugged her before he thought about it, and then that scent was driving him wild again. He wondered if she knew it drove men crazy, and that is why she put it on. He cleared his throat. "Let's go back to the table."

They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, drinking and dancing with their friends. Harry watched Ginny the entire time. He told himself it was because she was so drunk that he wanted to make sure that she stayed safe. However, Neville leaned over as they were leaving the club and said, "I thought you and Ginny called it quits a long time ago. Have you been keeping this a secret from everyone?"

Harry gapped at him. "What? We did call it quits and that's the way it's been for years. We're friends."

"Oh" Neville said. "It just looked like you two were a little more then 'friends'"

Harry punched him on the arm. But when Harry got home he couldn't help but think about her. The scent of her just wouldn't leave his nose. He was positive that he wasn't falling for Ginny Weasley again. That ship had sailed. But he couldn't help but wonder what she would feel like underneath him or how she would taste. It wasn't feelings, he told himself, just pure animal lust.

However, he lost a lot of sleep that night due to that lust. When he finally managed to fall asleep he dreamt, for the first time in five years, of her.


	2. What? Harry's Back?

I do not own any of it.

"What? Harry's Back?"

Ginny woke the next morning with a massive hang over. There seemed to be a poorly directed high school band playing inside her head. She just wanted the percussion section to stop; she thought she might be able to handle the rest. She tried to drown those unmerciful drummers in the shower, but the sound of water hitting the tub just added to it. When there was a knock on her bedroom door her head fell off and shattered. Thank Merlin she had another one. But then it was Merlin that had her feeling like this.

"Come in" she answered the knock weakly.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Parvati Patil, one of Ginny's three flat mates, bounced into the room. "I brought you something." She stated entirely to bubbly for Ginny's mood right now. "Dean told me how drunk you were at the club, so I made you a potion."

Ginny sighed in relief and reached out her hand for the hangover remedy that her and her flat mates had perfected a long time ago. She drank the whole glass in one gulp. Instantly the drummers stopped playing, her body stopped aching, and her head shrunk down to it's normal size. "Thanks, Parvati, I owe you one."

"Don't worry, I will collect some day!" Parvati smiled at her as she walked out of Ginny's room and into the kitchen. Ginny followed her to grab breakfast.

"Morning, Gin, how was your night?" Padma, another one of Ginny's flat mates and Parvati's sister, asked her. But it wasn't Ginny who answered.

"Oh, Gin had an interesting night. Didn't you Gin?" Parvati asked.

"What are you talking about? It was fun, but we just went to Merlin, nothing all that exciting." Gin replied as she put milk on her cereal.

"Nothing interesting my arse! Harry was there and according to Dean you two danced with each other all night." Parvati told her grinning

"What? Harry's back?" Came the sleepy voice of the forth flat mate, Lavender Brown.

"Yea, he is," Ginny told her. "He got a desk job at the ministry so he is living in London now. But I don't know what Dean is talking about, we danced to a couple songs, but I wouldn't say all night."

"Sure you wouldn't" teased Padma, "You were too drunk to know how long you two might have been dancing." Ginny just blushed at these words because they where true enough. She remembered dancing with Harry, and feeling like she wanted to jump him in the middle of the dance floor, but she couldn't really remember any of the details.

"Well this is interesting news to wake up to," Lavender put in. "Ginny's life just got really interesting." She added as she smiled at Ginny.

"What are you talking about? My life didn't get interesting just because Harry's back. We're friends, Lavender, it's not like we are going to start some torrid affair or anything." Ginny defended herself. What were her flat mates thinking?

"Oh, it is going to get interesting, you two haven't lived in the same country, let alone city, since you broke up and we all know that both of you were devastated after that event, so we were just wondering how you were going to handle it." Parvati said with a gleam in her eyes.

Ginny rolled hers. "Honestly, that was seven years ago. We are both over it. Friends. What part of that do you not get?"

"Yea, after the war, when you told him that you didn't want to be with him, he was miserable, and I heard that it took him over a year to get over it. History does repeat itself Gin!" Lavender told her.

Ginny just shook her head. "You three need more going on in your lives if you are this interested in the non-going-on events of my life. So, what are you guys doing today?"

"I have to meet my mom for lunch and then a day of shopping." Lavender stated. "I think I might start my Christmas shopping."

"Christmas shopping?" Padma stared at her shocked. "It's only October."

"Yea, but if I start early, then it's not such a madhouse in December" Lavender said defensively. Padma, Parvati and Ginny all laughed at her.

"Well, I don't know about today, but I got a date with Dean tonight." Parvati said. "He is taking me to a new restaurant, so it should be fun. Maybe I should go buy a new dress for tonight. One that will have him drooling." She said smirking.

"Yea, I'll go with you," Padma put in. "Do you want to come, Ginny?"

"Not today, I need to clean my room and then I am going to meet Hermione, Ron and Harry for lunch."

"You're meeting Harry for lunch?" Lavender asked her suspiciously.

"No, I am meeting Hermione and Ron. Harry will just happen to be there. Actually she was quite insistent that I come. I wonder what she has planned."

"Who knows with that girl? Lunch with the golden trio," Parvati put in, "They don't usually include outsiders in their get together's, Gin."

"I don't know; the four of us used to hang out together a lot." Ginny defended.

"Yea, but you were dating Harry then." Lavender smirked. "Oh I got to get moving or I will be late, later!" She added as she dashed out of the kitchen.

Ginny soon found that she was the only one in her flat. She should really clean her room. She had spent so much time the last month on making the team that she had ignored her room. But now that she had made it, she couldn't put it off any longer. Although, she thought, it was Saturday, and she did have tomorrow off as well. She decided her room can wait and spent the morning reading witch weekly.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron at 12:35 he knew that Hermione was going to tell him off for being late, but he didn't really care. He had gotten caught up in a group of fans outside of Gringots. He considered himself lucky to be only five minutes late. He spotted Ron and Hermione tucked into one side of a booth in the corner. Ginny was sitting on the other side talking happily. Harry headed over and slid into the booth next to Ginny.

"Hey guys! How are you feeling this morning, Ginny?" Harry asked

"Oh, I feel great, Parvati made me a potion." She answered brightly. Harry smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ron demanded. "Did you two go out last night?"

Ginny laughed. "Honestly Ron, we didn't go out together, I went to Merlin with the team and Harry was there with Seamus, Neville and Dean. We ran into each other."

"Oh, okay." He shot Harry a questioning look. "I thought you said you didn't have plans for last night."

"I didn't, but after you left Seamus wrote to see if I wanted to join them." Harry replied casually. There was a lull in the conversation as the waitress came by to take their orders. When she left Harry continued, "So, how was your date?"

Ron turned instantly red. However, Hermione answered, "Oh it was so great! And you two won't believe it!" She pulled out her left hand and wiggled her fingers. A ring sat on her third one. "Ron and I are getting married!"

The scream that came from Ginny made Harry swear. He didn't think he would be able to hear out of that ear again. But he smiled at his friends! "So, she actually said yes." He said to Ron over Hermione's and Ginny's excited voices.

Ron grinned like an idiot and nodded. "Well congratulations! I know that you two will be very happy together! A toast then," Harry said as he raised his glass and Ginny, Hermione and Ron followed. "To you two, that you will stop fighting long enough to shag once in a while!" Ginny laughed and even Hermione let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks Harry, I hope the one you have to give at the wedding will be a little less crude then that." Ron told him.

Harry's face went blank. "What do you mean? Why would I have to talk at your wedding?" He asked dumbfounded. He hated giving speeches.

"Well it is tradition for the best man to give a toast." Ron stated matter of factly.

Harry gapped. "Best Man?" he asked.

"Oh yea, I guess I should ask you, so how bout it?"

"Umm…Sure," Harry smiled at Ron who smiled back.

"Boys" Hermione muttered at them as their food was served. They all dug in.

"Harry, you can't possibly be surprised by this; you two have been inseparable since you were eleven." Ginny reminded him, obviously surprised that Harry had been surprised to be asked.

"Well, it's not really something that I thought about, but he does have tons of brothers." Harry said in his defense.

"Please Harry, you are his brother too." Ginny tossed back.

"Whatever Gin, I was surprised."

Hermione smiled at the couple. Like the rest of the family she wanted them to end up together, but she was more subtle about it. "Ginny," she started, "would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"What?" Ginny yelled. "You want me to be your Maid of Honor? Oh, Oh of course I will!" She screamed as she reached across the table to hug Hermione.

"Why so surprised Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, shut it you." Ginny told him. The rest of lunch passed in a blur of wedding plans. Harry didn't really pay attention because he not only didn't know the types of flowers they were discussing, but he really didn't care to know. Ron wasn't all that interested either, but he was paying attention anyway. Probably didn't want to start a fight with Hermione, Harry thought. When lunch was over, they got up to leave.

"See you at the Burrow tomorrow, Harry." Ron called to him.

"Yea, I'll be there."

"You better be, or mum will kill you for not coming and me for not forcing you! Later!" Ron yelled as he and Hermione disapperated.

"Wow, she really agreed to marry him." Ginny stated from next to him.

"Yea," he answered. "Well, I hope she knows what she's getting into."

"Oh, I think she does. She is a pretty smart witch."

"Yes she is. Hey, the ministry is making me go to that ball thing next weekend so I have to head over to Madam Mulkins to get new dress robes. If you don't have any plans, do you want to come with me?"

"I am going to be going to that too, maybe I will find a new dress."

"Why are you going to be there?"

"Oh, the whole family gets to go to those Balls. Kinglsey insists on it."

Harry smiled, he hated Balls, especially Ministry Balls. But if Ginny was going to be there, it might be an interesting night.

Inside Madam Mulkins, Ginny picked out several dress robes for Harry to try on.

"My, my," She angled her head approving when he came out of the dressing room. "You do clean up well, Ace. You look good, all sturdy and sexy."

"They're just robes."

"Not on you they're not." She resisted licking her lips, barley. "How does the waist fit?" she asked as she reached down to check. However, her eyes never left Harry's.

He grabbed her hand, yanked her close to him. He had been feeling the sparks all day and it was getting to him. He didn't know what he planned to do when her eyes turned from surprise to wanting. But he would never find out.

"How is it going in there?" Madam Mulkin called out as she came around the corner. Harry and Ginny jumped apart. "Oh, that looks great on you Mr. Potter."

"Thanks. I think I will take it. I'll just go change."

When he left Ginny let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Damn him, making her want him again. What was she going to do about all this sexual tension between them? If she didn't do something soon, some innocent passerby was going to get a shock from it. But she smiled when she thought about the desire she had just seen in Harry's eyes. She knew he felt this tension too. As she waited for him, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have that hard body pressed on top of her.


	3. Oi! Harry, Wake Up!

I do not own any of it.

Oi! Harry, wake up!

Ever since her last child moved out, Molly Weasley had made each of her children come home every Sunday evening for dinner. She would cook a large meal followed by a large dessert. And she would sit back and smile as she watched her family talk and laugh together. It was her favorite time of the week. Of course, Ron and Harry had missed more of them then they had made, but with their jobs, there wasn't anything they could do about it. And Charlie spent so much time in Romania that he usually only made it once a month. But still, after six years, it had become a tradition that she was proud of.

This Sunday was special. Not only was Charlie going to be there, but so were Ron and Harry. She was so glad that her boys were all back in England and out of harms way. She knew that the war was over, but she couldn't help but worry about them when they were abroad. She was thinking about Harry as she cooked dinner that night. It was about time for him to find a girl and settle down. Bill had Fluer, Charlie had Lisa, Percy had Penelope and Ron had Hermione. George, well, she mussed, George would probably be single for the rest of his life. But she thought that Harry should have someone to raise a family with, and if he realized that Ginny was the girl, well, that would just be icing on the cake. She was trying her hardest not to push them, but if they could just figure it out that would be great. She wouldn't push, she told herself. But she would seat them next to each other at dinner. That way if they need to talk about things they will be able to.

Molly Weasley would have been thrilled to know that at that very moment, Harry was thinking about Ginny. However, she would have been shocked at the thoughts. He was currently playing four a side Quidditch in the paddock behind the Burrow. It was Bill, Lisa, Ron and Harry versus Charlie, Percy, George and Ginny. Harry was having a hard time concentrating on finding the snitch. Despite the cold, Ginny was wearing short shorts; if you could even call something that tiny shorts. Harry had a hard time tearing his eyes off her legs and paying attention to the game. He wanted to run his hands along them and press his lips just below the hem line. He was thinking about those legs being wrapped around him when he heard Bill's voice yelling.

"Oi, Harry, wake up!" The warning came just in time. Harry swerved, dodging a bludger that had been sent his way by George. As he straitened his broom, he saw the snitch. He went into a dive and grabbed it out of the air before anyone knew what was going on.

They all landed and sat in the grass talking about the game. Harry noticed that Ginny was seated directly in his line of sight, her legs bent at the knee to give him a tantalizing view. He wondered how she was staying warm, probably put a warming charm on them, he thought darkly. Was she trying to get him killed? Pretty soon one of her brothers would notice that he is staring at her and they would all surely kill him.

"So Harry, what has you so distracted? I've never seen you like that on the Quidditch Pitch." George asked him.

Damn, Harry thought, they noticed. "Nothing, just some work stuff." He lied easily. He did catch Ginny's smirk though. So she was doing this to him on purpose. He would get her for it.

"How can you have work stuff, you've been off for a week." Ron put in.

"I don't want to get behind; I need to get a handle on the cases I'm going to be in charge of." Harry replied but he wasn't really thinking about the conversation any more, Ginny had just stretched, her shirt coming up a little showing her flat stomach. Harry almost gulped, but he stopped himself, he wasn't going to let her know she was getting to him.

"So Harry, now that you are back in England, have you found a girl to settle down with?" Bill asked. He had been asking Harry this every time he saw him. Harry knew that it was because he wanted Harry and Ginny to get back together. Every time he asked, Harry would tell him he was too busy with work to find a girl. Or he would tell him about the one that he picked up the night before.

Instead he just said. "Give me some time, mate, I just got back."

"How about you, Ginny? Any blokes that I need to beat up?" Bill asked.

"No, the only one that has hit on me all week Harry gave such a nasty look to I doubt that he will be hitting on anyone in the next month." She replied easily. And then her mistake sunk in. Bill's brow shot into his hair and Percy chocked on his water.

"You were out with Harry?" Charlie asked, and couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"And he glared at the guy who hit on you?" George asked, eyeing the two mischievously.

"Well yea, I guess," Ginny started to defend herself. "We weren't out together together, we just ran into each other at Merlin the other night. Harry was watching out for me because I was so drunk, I needed it." She finished, smiling slightly at all of her brothers. She thought it was funny that they would get so excited at the thought of her and Harry together.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked looking between Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah." Harry stated and saw the disappointment in the other guys' eyes.

"DINNNER" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the house. Everyone pulled themselves up and walked to the house. Harry couldn't help but notice the way Ginny's hips swayed when she walked.

They gathered around the table which, Harry assumed, was magically enlarged to fit the entire family. Since it was a beautiful night, they were eating out under the sky. Harry couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Weasley had done all she could to ensure that he was seated next to Ginny. They could at least try and be subtle about it, he thought.

Harry was enjoying his dinner and the conversation that whirled around him from Quidditch to work. It had been so long since he had been to one of these dinners that he just wanted to sit back and enjoy his family.

"Harry, dear, how is the new flat?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Good." He swallowed; he always seemed to catch him when his mouth was full. "I got most of the furniture last week, but I still have to get a bed for the guest bedroom. You know, for when Hermione kicks Ron out." Harry replied while everyone laughed. "And the pool table came on Friday!"

"What's a pool table?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"You can come over sometime, and I will show you." Harry replied, smiling

"That sounds lovely, dear, but I am sure that that flat needs a woman's touch." Mrs. Weasley stated, staring at Ginny. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed, "No, Mrs. Weasley, it's a bachelor pad. It would be bit weird if it was feminine"

Ginny laughed at this, but the rest of the table looked disappointed. Ron, however, just looked nervous as he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Umm….could I, uh, have everyone's attention." He mumbled as he started to turn red. The whole family turned to look at him. "Well, um, Hermione and I are, um, going to be, um, getting married." He said the last two words very fast. The entire table exploded with shouts of "about time" and "congratulations." The couple got hugs from everyone along with a lot of advice, "Don't kick him out to often" to Hermione, and "Always remember that she is right," to Ron.

"Oh this is fabulous news! My last son to get married!" Mrs. Weasley wept out.

"Wait, I'm not married yet." George stated, indignantly, "And neither is Harry, who you always say is as good as a son to you."

Harry laughed at him, "I am not planning on getting married any time soon," he told George, as both he a George laughed.

Mrs. Weasley ignored them as she hugged Ron.

"I have something to add," Hermione shouted above the noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "We have the date for December 21!"

"Of this year?" Ginny shouted out, looking surprised.

"Yes of course this year, what's wrong with that?"

"Well that is just over two months away. It takes a year to plan a wedding." Ginny told her.

"I know, but I really want a Christmas wedding and I don't want to wait another year. We can do this."

"I'll help." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione happily. "That sounds like an excellent date. Oh Ginny, dear, and Harry would you mind going and getting dessert from the kitchen and bring it out?"

Once inside the kitchen, Ginny started laughing hysterically. "I almost lost it a few times at the table." She gasped out between breaths.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Harry asked her, giving her a weird look.

"Could the family be any more obvious? I mean, 'it needs a woman's touch' what the heck? They think we're going to just announce that we're dating any day now. And if any of them realized that you spent the entire afternoon staring at my legs I think they would probably announce we're going to be getting married." She finished laughing again.

Harry turned red. She wasn't supposed to have noticed how he spent his afternoon. "Well, I wouldn't have spent the afternoon staring at your legs if you hadn't worn those shorts." He told her in his defense.

She walked up to him and patted his cheek with her hand because she knew it annoyed him. "Why do you think I wore them?"

He knew it was a mistake. He knew how long it would take him to get her out of his system again. He knew she didn't want anything more than the physical with him. It was a mistake, he told himself. But it wouldn't be his first.

He grabbed her wrist because he knew that it annoyed her. He pulled; she lost balance and fell into him. When she looked up at him, he lost any control that he had. "What the hell," he murmured, and then planted his lips to hers.

Her mouth was hot and soft, and more skilled then he remembered. Her body pressed intimately against his.

His mind blanked. Just snapped from on to off like a switch. Well, he would be able to admit that later anyway. He'd jerked her closer before he could stop himself. She gave a sharp nip with her teeth and sent his system into overload.

They broke apart when they heard the back door slam. "Harry, Ginny" called Charlie's voice. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied smoothly, smiling at Harry. "We're coming." She spun around and grabbed the plates that were sitting on the counter. She followed Charlie out of the house. Harry watched her go and then turned and placed his hands on the countertop. Dropping his head, he took a deep breath. And then another. After several moments the room stopped spinning. What had he done? He had no idea that she could still affect him like that. He would have to decide if the physical would be enough for him.

Sighing, he turned and levitated the cake that was dessert. He didn't know how he was supposed to go and sit next to her while the taste of her was still alive inside of him.


	4. Off My Office Floor

* * *

I do not own any of it.

Off My Office Floor

The week went by fast. Harry had no idea what he had been doing, it shouldn't be Friday already. It felt like Monday had just ended. He spent most of his week convincing himself that he and Ginny could kiss again without it affecting him like it did on Sunday. He would be ready for it this time. He wanted to kiss her again and he wanted to hold on to the friendship he had built with her. It had been hard at first, trying to be her friend and forget her at the same time. But eventually he forgot about the romantic part of their lives, or at least buried it far enough down so that he could function around her. He had convinced himself that those feelings were gone, and he could enjoy Ginny without any complicated feelings.

The only time he wasn't telling himself this was when he went to visit his Godson on Tuesday night. Teddy always made his troubles seem so far away.

He had started at his new post on Monday and everything had gone smooth enough. He was adjusting to having a desk, he had never had one before. But he was settling in. It did help that Ron's office was across the hall, well, it was more like a room really. The space consisted of a lobby with four offices off of it. The other two offices belonged to Miles Mander and Randle Ayrton, two men that went through training with Harry and Ron, and whom Harry liked.

In the lobby area, was the desk for the secretary that they all shared. This was the only complaint about the space that Harry had. The secretary was a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and short black hair. Harry remembered her not so fondly from his Hogwarts days. In his sixth year, Romilda Vane had tried to slip him a love potion. And while Harry did not like her, he was forced to admit that she was excellent at her job.

"Hey Romilda, could I have the East Asia memo?" He asked her leaning out of his office.

"Sure, I will bring it right in." She replied smiling that annoying smile at him.

Harry just nodded stiffly and went back into his office. Every time he thought he might be warming up to working with her, she would smile at him and that would be blown to hell. He wondered how he was going to get past this little hurdle. It was difficult to work closely with someone that you just couldn't stand.

He didn't even look up when she came into his office and put the memo on his desk. "Would you mind if I went home a little early today, Harry? I am going to the ball tonight and I would like to have the time to get ready."

Harry glanced up at her. "Well, I don't mind, but you don't work for just me, Romilda. You need to clear it with Ron, Miles and Randle."

"I know, but you're the most important." She smiled at him. His jaw clenched. "They will be okay with it if you are. Are you going to be there tonight?"

"Hmm, Kinglsey is making me go."

"That's great, I will be looking forward to seeing you all dressed up." She smiled again. "Who is the lucky witch that gets to be your date?"

"Oh, umm, I don't have a date. There wasn't anyone I wanted to ask." It was true enough; although he hadn't even considered getting himself a date. In his mind, it was work he was doing tonight.

"Well, that's good, I don't have a date either." She smiled again. Wonder why, Harry thought bitterly. "Will you save a dance for me?"

Harry stared at her. He couldn't think of anything else to say, "Uhhh." He wondered how he was going to get out of this. But Romilda stopped him from having to come up with a response.

"It's a date then, see you tonight, Harry." She smiled at him as she left. Harry stared at the door with a confused look, thinking back over the conversation. He had no idea how she could take it that it was a "date" and he didn't think he would ever understand.

Harry was still staring at the doorway when Ron walked in, followed by Randle. "Harry, wake up. Meeting time." Randle told him. Harry moved his stunned gaze to him. He had sandy blond hair, a button nose and brown eyes. He looked relaxed and laid-back. However, looks could be deceiving. Harry knew that Randle was almost unbeatable in a duel and his temper could rival Mrs. Weasley's, Harry liked him a lot.

"Romilda thinks we have a date to dance tonight." Harry told them, still confused.

Ron and Randle just laughed at him. They shared Harry's thoughts on Romilda and were very glad it wasn't one of them she had singled out. "Well, Mate, that's what you get for being the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron chocked out between breaths.

"Oh shut it." Harry snapped at him. "Just because you two have girls doesn't mean you have to laugh at us single guys who have to put up with the strange ones."

"You do have to put up with the strange ones," Randle conceded, "But you also get to pick the hot ones up in bars."

"Oh, yeah, that's why I am single." Harry laughed. "Anyway, East Asia is having some problems that need to be dealt with and I think we should discuss..." He looked around, "Where's Miles?"

"Right here," answered the tall, thick man in the doorway. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes and pointed features. He was so bulky; he looked as though he could kill you with one hit. Harry knew this was probable, but not likely, it took a lot to get Miles to use physical force. "I just saw Romilda, and she told me you two had a date tonight? Was she serious?"

"No, she assumed that since I don't have a date for tonight and that she doesn't, we would dance together. I wonder what Kinglsey would do if I skived off." Harry added thoughtfully.

"No way, Harry, you've missed the last four," Ron reminded him. "Kinglsey would have your head."

"Alright, well it was a thought. Okay, East Asia." Harry started again.

* * *

Ginny entered the ball with the air of confidence that she didn't truly feel. She felt confident enough in her deep purple full length gown, but she still hadn't gotten used to her family's new status since the end of the war. Kinglsey had made sure to appoint her father to a high office, which meant that the entire family was now expected to be at all of the ministry functions. She had never liked them, but she had gone. Usually with a date, but she didn't have one tonight. A guy named Mitch asked her on Tuesday, but she turned him down, and wasn't sure why. She was sure that he would've been an interesting date.

The entire week, she just couldn't stop thinking about Harry. The kiss that they shared, and what it might have lead to, had been the subject of her dreams for five nights now. She wanted to get her hands on Harry Potter again. That much she was certain of. She didn't know if he had a date for the night, but she hoped she would get to feel his body against hers again, and if that happened tonight, all the better, she thought with a small smile.

She looked around, and decided that she would go to the bar first and get a drink before she started to make the rounds to mingle.

Harry watched her enter from his corner. His pulse picked up just by being in the same room as her. He couldn't help himself, his eyes slid down noticing how clung to her curvy body. He knew then that he wanted a physical relationship with her. He didn't need a romantic relationship. Heck, who needed all that, who had time for that? But he was sure he wanted to feel Ginny beneath him.

He was going to have to take a minute to himself so that no one noticed the reaction his body had to her dress. So far no one had noticed that he was there and he wanted to keep it that way. He liked parties, but this wasn't a party to him. It was an annoying part of work. But he didn't mind standing in his corner and watching the people at the ball. He liked people watching, when they were all slicked up and polished and trying to look better than the people they were talking too. It was kind of like watching a play, and as long as he could stay safely in the audience he would make it through the night. Although he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, Harry! There you are!" shouted Hermione. Rushing over to him, she gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek. "Wow, don't you look edible tonight?" Ron and Harry both gaped at her. "Well you do," she told them. "It's just an observation."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry started. "But don't ever say that to me again, it freaks me out."

"Yeah, I agree with Harry." Ron told his fiancé as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry, the entire family is seated at the same table."

And so they were, when Harry walked up to the table he saw that it had little name tags sitting on each place setting. He also had a suspicion that someone had moved the name tags around. He was sitting right next to Ginny. He didn't mind, he just hopped that he would have enough control to keep his hands off of her during dinner.

He enjoyed the meal, and had sat through the speeches. By the time Kinglsey had introduced the band, he was losing his will power to keep his hands off of her. She was seated close enough that every time he breathed, he would inhale her flowery scent. He excused himself to go get a drink from the bar. He thought he would get a butterbeer. That was until he noticed that Romilda had come up next to him at the bar. "I'll take a Firewiskey." He said to the bartender.

"Hi Harry, you look wonderful tonight." She smiled at him. Harry took the glass from the bartender and drank it in one gulp.

"Thanks Romilda." He looked around for an escape path, but he couldn't find one.

"So, shall we dance?" She asked him. She didn't wait for an answer, but pulled him out onto the floor until he didn't have a choice but to dance with her.

Ginny watched the little spectacle at the bar. She laughed to herself when she saw the look on Harry's face when he started dancing. She knew what Harry thought of Romilda and couldn't blame him for it.

"Hey Ginny, maybe you should go save Harry from that slag that has attached herself to him." Bill told her, smirking.

"I don't know, it looks like he is enjoying himself." Ginny replied.

"It looks like he's constipated." George told her.

Ginny had to agree. Harry was defiantly not having a good time. Sighing, she pushed away from the table. She couldn't get out of dancing with Harry. Not that she didn't want to dance with him. She just didn't want to give her family any reason to think something might come from it. She went onto the dance floor and tapped Romilda on the back. "Can I cut in?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry practically shouted. He let go of Romilda and grabbed Ginny so fast, that Romilda lost her balance and fell into the couple dancing next to them. Harry swept Ginny away around the dance floor.

"Thanks for doing that." He told her. He felt his skin heat up where her hand rested on his neck.

"Bill told me to; he noticed you weren't enjoying the dance. George just thought you were constipated."

Harry laughed and looked over her shoulder. Romilda was glaring at the back of Ginny. "I don't think Romilda is too happy with you right now." He told her.

"She hasn't be happy with me since I 'stole you away form her' in my fifth year."

"'Stole me away from her?'" Harry repeated. "How could you steal me away, I was never with her!"

"I know, but that is what she believes."

He smiled at her. Being this close to her was agonizing. He kept thinking about what she had on under that gown and how would be the best way to get her to show it to him.

She noticed the change in his eyes. "Harry," she whispered to him. "You can't have me here in the middle of the dance floor. My parents are watching us."

"I know, but I want you here just the same." He looked over at her parents and sure enough, both of them, along with the rest of the Weasleys were watching the two of them dance as if this was their wedding dance. "Are you telling me you don't want to, period, or that you just don't want to here?"

"Oh, it's the later. I think I am going to loose control if I don't get my lips on you soon." She thought for a moment. "I'll meet you in your office in ten minutes."

Harry stared at her for a moment. He let the invitation to see what she was wearing under the gown sink in. "How about five?" He asked her eagerly.

"Ten or it might look suspicious. Thanks for the dance Harry." She said as the song ended. She turned and walked back to the table her family was sitting at. Harry walked back to the bar. Ginny was testing his control tonight, but, hopefully, he could loose it soon.

* * *

Five minutes later, Harry was in his office waiting for her. He knew he was early, but he just couldn't stay in the ballroom any longer. He could only think of her scent, which was not helpful when people wanted to make conversation with him. He snuck out unnoticed, he hoped, and was now waiting. It seemed like the seconds took hours. Then the door opened.

There she was.

He smiled at her. "I wasn't sure you knew where it was." He told her to break the silence that filled the room.

"It's the one that says 'Potter' on the door. Not that hard to find." She told him as she walked up to him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, kissing her as she pressed up against him.

He hadn't kissed her like this before. With impatience and heat and hunger all mixed together. He hadn't kissed her as if he couldn't get enough. Her body quivered in response as her fingers raked through his messy hair. More was all she could think of. She wanted more.

He switched the angle of the kiss; it wasn't quite as desperate now, or as rough. He was imagining what it would be like to slide into her when she started flipping open the buttons of his robes. Before he could think about it, he was pulling her to the floor.

His hands had just gone to unzip her dress when a silver lynx came through the door and spoke with the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry Potter, I saw you leave and you had better get back here right away. You are to remain at the ball the entire night. Not slip away to work."

Ginny rolled onto her back and let out a groan.

"Well," Harry started as he pulled himself back to his feet. "That ruined it, didn't it?"

"Sort of," Ginny replied as Harry helped her to her feet. "I guess you had better get back."

Harry started straitening his shirt. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered, annoyed

"I want to make love with you."

His already jangled system suffered. "I think what we both want is pretty clear. I just don't know what we are going to do about it." He kissed her again before he walked out of his office. He knew that she would be along in a few minutes.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ron asked him when he reentered the ballroom.

"I just went back to my office, but Kingsley made me come back." Harry told him, leaving out a lot. What was he supposed to have said? I just got off my office floor with your sister who wouldn't be dressed right now if our nosey minister wouldn't have interrupted. He didn't think that would go over to well, no matter how much Ron wanted him and Ginny to get together.

"You work to much, Mate. You need to find yourself a girl keep you from it." He looked around the ballroom. "Speaking of that, where do you think Ginny has gotten off to?"

"Dunno. Maybe she snuck off with some bloke and they're snogging somewhere." Harry told Ron smiling. It was the truth after all, well it had been. But since Harry was standing there, Ron couldn't notice that he was the bloke.

"What? She had better not be. Who's this bloke she was with?"

"I was just taking the Mickey out of you. Relax, she's right there." Harry pointed to the spot where Ginny, moments before, had snuck back into the ballroom. Ron looked relieved to see her, and to see her alone.

"You should go ask her to dance, Harry. She looks kind of lonely."

"Why don't you do it and I will go find some girl to take home at the end of the night." Harry walked away from Ron before he could reply. Ginny hadn't looked lonely, actually, she looked ravishing. Harry knew he needed to stay away from her in front of her family. He spent the rest of the night dancing with random girls, not paying attention to any of them. He then left the ball alone and miserable, thinking of the way Ginny kissed him in his office. How would he ever be able to get work done in there without thinking about that?

* * *

**AN: A few scenes are based on scenes from different Nora Roberts books. If you want to know which ones, just ask. I hope you like it. I will update again next Tuesday. Please Review.**


	5. Tough Act to Follow

I do not own any of it

Tough Act to Follow

When Harry got home, he was in such a cranky mood that he didn't bother to change. He stripped off his robe, undid his tie, rolled up his sleeves and collapsed on the couch cursing Kingsley. He was beginning to think he'd explode if he didn't have Ginny. She'd invaded his system, he thought. And she'd be stuck there, irritating him, until he got her out again. He was contemplating going to her flat to do just that when there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" He muttered as he got off the couch to answer the door.

He opened the door to Ginny.

She hadn't bothered to change. She was still in the purple gown she wore that evening. But her hair was no longer up, and she was smiling playfully at him. "Have you figured out what we are going to do about it?" She asked him, picking up the conversation from his office.

"Well, I was thinking about peeling that dress off of you."

She smirked. "Sounds good." Then she dove at him. He caught her in a kiss and began assaulting her lips with his. She opened them freely for his when they begged entrance.

She boosted herself up, wrapped her legs around his hips. "I want a bed this time." She told him, her breath was already tattered, as she tugged at his shirt. "We'll try out the floor later."

She raced her lips over his face and his neck. Her breath caught when he pushed her back against the wall. Her fingers fisted in his untidy hair. "This is just sex, right?"

"Yeah, right, whatever." His mouth crushed down on hers. "We're not going to make the bed."

Her heart hammered as he used his teeth on her. "Okay, next time." She managed as their hands were pulling at clothes; she thought she heard something rip.

* * *

He managed to hold on to her as both of them slid to the floor.

Sprawled over him, her heart racing, Ginny began to laugh. "At last. No real finesse, but a fine body and excellent staying power."

"We'll work on finesse when I'm not ready to howl at the moon."

She lifted her head, studied his face. "Are you finished?"

"Not hardly."

"Oh, good, because neither am I." She shifted, straddled him. "Harry?"

"Mmmm." He was looking at what she had on under that gown. He hadn't bothered to tear it off, and was glad for it now. He had seen the strapless deal that cinched at her waist and curved up high at the hips on other women before. But none of them filled it out like Ginny did. Stockings came up to her thighs and were hooked by little garters shaped like roses. His hands were already stroking up her torso.

"We probably need to set guidelines."

"Yeah. You want to get into that now?"

"No."

"Good. Me either."

She braced her hands on either side of his head, leaned down. "Bed?" She whispered.

He reared up and wrapped his arms around her. "Next time."

* * *

Later, she found herself face down on his bed. The sheets were tangled and hot. "Water," she croaked out. "I need water. I'll give you anything – wild sexual favors – if you'll just bring me a glass of water."

"You've already paid out the wild sexual favors."

"Oh, right." She patted his shoulder blindly. "Be a pal, Ace."

"Okay, but where are we."

"On the bed, we finally made it."

"Right," he staggered up, misjudged the direction as he wondered where he put his wand, and ran smartly into a chair.

Listening to his muttered curses, she smiled into the sheet. Merlin, he was cute. And incredible in bed. On the floor. Against the wall. On the table. New precedents had been set in her body. Harry Potter was going to be a very tough act to follow.

Lost for the moment in that thought, she yelped when Harry held the iced water to her bare shoulder. She gulped down half the glass.

"Hey, I thought you'd share."

"I didn't say anything about sharing."

"Then I want more sexual favors."

"You couldn't possibly."

"You know how much I like proving you wrong." She signed as his hand snuck up her thigh. "Let me show you just what I have in mind."

* * *

When she woke, she was alone. Light came in through the window. She could smell Harry's scent on the sheets. And then she heard his voice through the door. He must have been talking on the floo. She decided to just lay there until he was done. When she glanced over at the clock, she realized she hadn't been asleep for much longer than fifteen minutes. It was barely after seven, and the last time they'd collapsed it had been quarter to.

She'd never actually made love all night before. She hadn't believed it was possible.

When Harry walked back into the room, she couldn't help but grin. He was wearing nothing but wrinkled slacks that he hadn't bothered to fasten. She sighed at the sight of his toned chest.

"Good Morning." He said to her as he leaned down and kissed her. "You should still be sleeping."

"I woke up. Who were you talking to?"

"Just Romilda. She had some questions about Randle and Miles' upcoming trip to Asia. That and she wanted to know were I had gotten to after the ball. She couldn't find me and was worried."

Ginny smirked. "She doesn't need to worry about you. I'll look after you for her. Although she probably enjoyed the view during the conversation"

Harry smirked. "Hmm…are you enjoying the view? I was going to come and get back in bed. Fall asleep. But if you can't keep your hands off me, I guess I could manage a little longer"

"I think another orgasm might kill me."

"We wouldn't want that. I can give you a few hours to recoup if you want."

"Thanks. We really should establish some rules."

Harry sighed as he took off his slacks and climbed into bed. She seemed set on them having rules to their relationship. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, one, I don't want this to complicate our friendship. I treasure that to much. And two, I think we should keep this between us. I don't think my family would handle it well."

"You know they have been trying to get us together for years."

"But we aren't together. This is just sex for us. Neither of us is looking for a relationship and I don't want them to get their hopes up for nothing."

"Yeah. Okay." He sighed again. He knew it was just sex for Ginny, and he could live with that. "You're right. This would destroy them. I can live with keeping you a secret." He kissed her again. "I have one hard and fast rule of my own, though. I don't share." His voice got so possessive; her heart started beating a little faster. "As long as I'm shagging you, no one else does."

She hadn't expected that. She knew his past and how he went through girls. But she thought about it. If he could keep her going like he did last night, she wouldn't need another guy. "Alright. I can live with that, but I don't share either."

He smirked. "Sounds good to me."

"So," She continued. "We are still friends, we are only sleeping with each other and we are not telling anyone about it. Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Now sleep." He laid down his head and pulled her close to him. She snuggled against him and soon, both were asleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up a few hours later from a wonderful dream. She had been in Harry's bed, snuggled against him with his arm around her. It wasn't until she tried to move that she realized there really was an arm around her, and that she really was in Harry's bed. Good thing it wasn't a dream, she thought to herself as she stretched, she wanted to make love to him again and didn't think he would be willing if he hadn't participated the first time. She glanced at the clock as she got out of his bed. It was 10:30 and she was supposed to meet Hermione at noon. She sighed as she thought about having to apperate back to her flat in her ball gown. She hoped that her flat mates wouldn't be there to notice.

"Where are you going?" came the lazy, sleepy voice of Harry as she opened the bedroom door to find where he had thrown her clothes the night before.

"Oh, you scared me, I thought you were asleep."

"So you were sneaking out on me, hopping not to wake me?" He got out of bed and walked toward her.

"Well, no, I just didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"Where are you going?" he asked her again.

"I have to meet Hermione."

"When?"

"Noon."

He looked at the clock. "That's more than an hour away. I wonder what we could do in 90 minutes." He leaned into her. Instinctively, she put her hands on his chest, regretted it immediately as she noticed how strong it was.

"I have to have time to get ready, Ace."

He just laughed and picked her up. "Okay then, we can find something to do for 30 minutes." He smiled at her as he carried her to the bed, dropped her on it and jumped on her. It was an hour before she made it back to her flat.


	6. I Am Not Your Brother

I do not own any of it.

I Am Not Your Brother

Ginny was sitting in the family room of her parents' house. The usual Sunday night dinner had gone smooth enough. Her and Harry had been really patient when the not so subtle suggestions about them getting together came. She considered it great self restraint that she hadn't grabbed him and had her way with him when he walked into the house that day. He had looked so yummy.

She was currently sitting on the sofa, not really paying attention to Fluer and Lisa talk about different recipes they had tried. She really didn't care, she had never learned to cook, and didn't plan on picking it up.

She was trying not to stare at Harry, who was playing chess with Ron across the room. Although, every time he ran his hands through his hair, she remembered how it felt to do that with her own hand. And every time he rubbed the back of his neck, she remembered how those hands had felt rubbing her. She smiled to herself.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione sat down next to her. "You have that same smile on that you had all day Saturday. What is going on?"

Damn. She could hardly tell Hermione she was still smiling because her best friend was so good between the sheets. She could hardly tell her that she was smiling because Harry had made it clear that he wanted her again. That she hadn't slept at all on Friday night because Harry had been busy giving her orgasm after orgasm.

"Oh, well," she really couldn't get out of it. "There is this guy."

Every head in the room jerked to look at her. Except for Harry, he was contemplating his next move.

"What?" She asked everyone.

"What do you mean there is a guy?" Charlie was the one to demand it, although all of her brothers were thinking it.

"Well there is a guy that I ran into at the ball, whom I went home with that night, and am planning on seeing again. What did you think it meant?" She was starting to get annoyed.

Harry looked up from his game, smiled at her. She hadn't lied, exactly, they had run into each other at the ball, after all, and she did end up at his place at the end of the night, but she made it sound like the guy wasn't sitting in the same room.

"That's great, Gin. It's nice to see you so happy." Now it was Harry's turn to have everyone stare at him. "What? Don't you want to see your sister happy?"

"Who is it Gin?" Bill asked her looking like he would kill the bloke who took her home.

"Oh-no. I am not telling you lot. You will track him down and scare him so bad that he wouldn't look at me again. It's just a casual relationship, which I am going to keep to myself."

There was a lot of muttering after this statement. And a lot of sad looks cast around. Harry knew it was because their plans for Harry and Ginny to get together just had a setback.

Eventually everyone went back to what they were doing. Ginny excused herself to go help her mother clean the kitchen.

A little later, Harry yawned. "Well I am going to go back to my flat. Good night all." He said as he left the room. He wanted to tell Ginny to come over when she was done there, but he didn't know how to let her know without someone finding out. The answer came simple enough when he walked into the kitchen.

She was alone, sitting on the counter top staring off into space. When she noticed him, she smiled "Mum had the kitchen cleaned by the time I got here. I didn't want to go back in there because they would just start pounding me with more looks and questions."

"You were great." Harry was staring at her lips.

"Tonight or Friday Night?"

"Both, but I meant tonight."

"Thanks. So, why haven't you come apperating into my flat in the night?"

"Thought about it."

"Think harder."

"Well, I did, you see, you have three nosey flat mates. I don't. So why don't you come apperating into my flat when you are done here?"

Her heart beat faster at the invitation. She had missed him last night and was already aching for his touch again. "I might be able to do that."

"Okay then. I was just heading out." He added as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Oh, so soon Harry?"

"Yeah, early day tomorrow. Good night." While he gave her a hug, he looked over her shoulder at Ginny and Winked.

* * *

He was shooting pool when she got there. She was so sure that they would just jump on each other, that she was taken back when he handed her a stick. "Want to play?" He asked her.

"Not with that." She told him as she walked to him. She dragged her teeth along his jaw line.

"Well, you do get right to the point." But he hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He was trying his hardest not to loose control like he had before. But whatever her tongue was doing to his ear was not making that easy on him.

He carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

She was gone when Harry woke up the next morning. Glancing at the clock, he realized two things, one that if he didn't get up now, he wasn't going to make it to the morning briefing and two that he only managed to get two hours of sleep.

He dragged himself into the shower. They were going to have to start getting more sleep. He knew that Ginny had practice today, and she didn't get enough sleep to make it through that. They had talked a little last night, in between pleasuring each other. He didn't know any greater pleasure than having Ginny surround him. He smiled as he thought about that.

Stepping out of the shower, he caught himself in the mirror, grinning. Well, he should be grinning, a bloke gets sex like that, and something would be wrong if he wasn't grinning. But he was going to have to stop before he got to the office. He didn't want to answer any questions about it.

He swung by a coffee shop on his way into work. He knew he wasn't going to make it through the day without some caffeine to jolt his system. Maybe he would take a nap in his office.

Ginny was thinking about the same things as she got ready for the day in her flat. She defiantly needed some espresso. She should have known Harry would keep her up all night. He did it on Friday, so why not Sunday? Although she thought that he might want a little more sleep himself. But she wasn't going to complain. Her body had never felt so relaxed, so used.

It was great and she couldn't wait for tonight. But she had to get through practice first and then she was meeting Hermione, Ron and Harry for dinner to discuss wedding stuff.

She smirked at the thought of Harry being forced to help plan a wedding.

* * *

She had had her third espresso of the day as she was changing for dinner. It had kicked in by the time she entered the reception area of Ron and Harry's offices.

Romilda glared at her.

"Hi, I'm meeting Harry." She told Romilda, smiling at the look Romilda shot her.

"Your brother is in his office."

"Okay, but I was wondering about Harry."

"I was talking about Harry. He is a member of the Weasley Clan, is he not?" Romilda smiled ruefully. She wanted to remind Ginny that Harry thought of her as a little sister.

"Thanks, then, I'll just go in."

Ginny walked into Harry's office and before she could say anything, he stood up, shut the door and kissed her.

"Harry, we can't do this now."

"What? I can't give the woman I am sleeping with a hello kiss?"

"Harry, we are trying to keep it a secret."

"I haven't told anyone." He moved closer to her so she backed up, hitting the door.

"Your secretary hates me."

"I know, but I don't care, why should you?"

"She called you my brother."

His eyes glinted "I am not your brother."

"From where I am standing, that saves our immortal souls."

The glint turned into a grin. "Are you coming over tonight? There are all manner of incredible, nasty, unspeakable things I want to do to you."

"Well." She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "So much for our immortal souls. Yeah, I will be there tonight. But Ron could be here any second."

He kissed her again and then turned and walked back to his seat, gesturing for her to take a seat. When Ron came in a few minutes later they were discussing Quidditch plays.

* * *

They met up with Hermione at a little cafe in Diagon Alley. She wasted no time in talking about the wedding. Which colors she should have. What songs should be played. Which china pattern should she have. Ginny just sat there and listened to her as Harry and Ron discussed the Canyons.

_Man_, Ginny thought, _why would you want to put yourself through all this_? She shook that thought out of her head. When it was all planned, she knew it would be beautiful.

"I think you should go with the calla lilies." She told Hermione.

"You think, I thought Roses would be more traditional."

"Yes, but calla lilies are just as beautiful and are done less."  
"I don't know. Why do you want calla lilies so much?"

"They are my favorite flower."

"So you should use them in your wedding. Okay, so no roses, and I am not wild about calla lilies. What about Casablanca Lilies?"

"Which ones are those?"

"The large lilies that are all white."

"Oh those are beautiful, if you don't want the Calla Lillie's go for those."

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron and Harry.

"About what?" Ron asked confusedly. He had forgotten that Hermione was planning their wedding right next to him.

"The flowers. Using Casablanca Lilies."

"Oh, sure, I don't really know about flowers Hermione. But if you like them, I am okay with it. I thought you would want to have Gerber Daises, seeing as those are your favorite." Harry and Ginny just stared at him, surprised that he would remember that. Hermione beamed at him.

"Yeah, but they just aren't formal enough for the wedding."

"Well whatever you want is fine with me."

They finished their dinner still discussing the wedding, and when Ron and Hermione left them to go home. Harry reached over, under the table, and took her hand. She jolted a little. She wasn't used to holding his hand. Wasn't sure it was a good idea, seeing as they weren't in a relationship. They decided to order dessert and sit there for a while, watching the shoppers go by.

It was almost like a date, Harry thought. He knew they weren't in a relationship, she had made that one clear. But it was nice sitting outside in the evening, eating Ice Cream and talking with his lover.

When they apperated back to his flat, they fell onto each other and made love well into the night.


	7. Sweep Her Off Her Feet

I do not own any of it.

Sweep Her off Her Feet

Harry sat next to Kingsley in the morning briefing listening to Harvey Braban, head of the Auror department. Normally Kingsley didn't sit in on the Auror briefing, as minister he had other things to do, but there had been some trouble in Spain with some English bloke who wanted to be the next dark lord.

"Harry, I am going to need you to go there and track Carrnon for a week." Braban told him. "Once we know his habits, we should be able to set a trap for him."

"So I am just supposed to watch him, not capture him?"

"Yes, and because I know that you are more of an action type of guy, I am going to be sending Miles with you to make sure you just track him."

"Yes Sir. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, Romilda will have all of your trip information. Okay, I think that covers everything. Anything else, Minister?" Kingsley shook his head. "Alright than, good luck boys." Kinsley smiled as Braban ended the meeting. When everyone else left, Kingsley hung back to talk with Harry.

"You're not happy about this?" He asked Harry once the room cleared.

"Not really, I don't like observing and you know that." Harry sipped from his water bottle. He was comfortable with the Minister, but he didn't want to show him any disrespect.

"I didn't mean what you had to do in Spain. I meant leaving the girl you have been shagging for the last two months."

Harry gagged on his water. "How do you know about that?"

"I am the Minister of Magic." Kingsley replied dignified. "There is nothing that I don't know."

Harry paled. "Do you know who the girl is?"

Kingsley grinned at him. "I do, and I must say, you choose well, Potter. Ms. Weasley is a beautiful creature." He enjoyed watching Harry's mouth fall open. Teasing his young Auror was one of his favorite past times.

"How?" was all Harry could choke out. They had been so careful over the past months. He didn't believe that anyone would guess they were both keeping a secret; let alone what that secret had been.

"Oh well, I know that you put up all those wards around your flat and on your floo. But being minister, I am allowed to go around the floo restrictions. I needed to speak with you one night a while ago and went around the wards. I saw you two on the couch. I knew you had found a girl to bounce around with regularly, you were much less tense. So I figured that Ginny must be the girl."

"Okay, well alright then. Umm…only you know right?" Harry asked him nervously.

"Yes. I will not tell your secret, Potter. I like Ms. Weasley to much, so I will keep quite for her. But you should tell her family soon. They will be so thrilled."

"When we are ready, we will."

"Alright Harry, get back to work. I will see you at Ginny's game this afternoon." And he walked out of the room.

Harry just sat there. He couldn't believe that Kingsley had figured it out. Although, if he was honest with himself, he couldn't be that surprised that someone had caught them. They had been spending every night together for two months now. It was weird; he wasn't cooling off at all. Normally he would get bored of a girl after a week or so. But he just couldn't get enough of Ginny. He was looking forward to watching her play today. She always looked good on a broomstick. And the thought made him smile.

* * *

Ginny was nervous. She was pacing the looker room trying not to think about the upcoming match. She really wanted to win, to prove that she belonged on this team. The team that she had tried so hard to make. She was trying to fight the nervousness by running plays through her head. Looking around the locker room, she noticed the rest of the team looked like she felt.

The door opened and all seven women turned to it. A pimply faced teenager was standing in the door way holding a bouquet of Calla Lilies. "Ms. Ginny Weasley?" He asked the room in general.

"That's me. You are awfully cute, but aren't you a little young to be strolling for girls."

"Yes, ma'am, no ma'am. For you," he blushed as he held out the flowers. Ginny took them and the young boy ran out of the locker room.

Suddenly the room was filled with Ohhs and Ahhs and "Who are they from?"

Ginny opened the envelope, pulled the card out and grinned. In typed lettering it said.

_Don't Fret, Lover._

_You'll be brilliant_.

She looked at the note, and then down at the flowers. It felt so great to have someone who knew her so well, inside and out.

"Lover?" asked Alma, after she read the note over Ginny's shoulder. "I didn't know you had a lover."

"A lover, hu?" Katie put in. "Not girlfriend, or love, but lover. Ginny, are you getting laid by someone and not telling us?"

"Yes, I have a lover, but I'm not going telling you who it is, so don't even ask."

"Aw, come on, why the big secret?" Phyllis asked her. The whole teamed seemed relieved to have something to talk about besides the upcoming match.

"Well, its obvious isn't it?" Carmelila put in, her eyes sparkling. "It must be someone that we know. Why else would we care?"

Ginny just grinned at her teammates. "I'm not telling you."

"That's okay, we will figure it out." Florence told her.

Any more discussion was cut off as the team manager came in to give the girls a pep talk before they needed to start warming up.

* * *

Standing in the after party, Harry watched her. He had watched her the entire match, and had to stop himself from hexing the chaser from the other team who had tried to knock her off of her broom. He had watched her celebrate in mid air with her team. And he had watched her march, arm-in-arm with her teammates into the locker room. Now he watched her as she was congratulated by everyone in the party.

She looked beautiful as she graciously accepted congratulations, and complemented her teammates. He could tell when someone approached her who made her nervous. Like when the owner of the team told her congratulations and held her in a conversation for five minutes. She looked so calm, but her fingers ran up and down the stem of her wine glass. Harry smiled at this. Her habits were so easy for him to see.

He didn't bother to curse, didn't even bother to question when he felt the emotion rise up from where he had buried it years ago.

He'd been expecting that. He was crazy about her, he admitted. Gone. Over the line and he wasn't going to be able to burry it again. Sooner or later, he'd have to figure out what to do about it.

"If you are trying to keep it a secret, you might want to try looking at someone else for a while." Kingsley's voice came from right next to him.

Harry turned to him. He was starting to get annoyed with Kingsley. "It's not as easy as it sounds."

"So why don't you go over there, sweep her off her feet and kiss her. That would be one way to tell her family."

"That would be. But we don't want to tell her family."

"So, then you wouldn't mind if I went over there and swept her off her feet, and kissed her?"

Harry just glared at him. He couldn't help it. He knew that they weren't in a relationship. And that she was free to go with another guy if she wanted. But if she chose that, he would be forced to murder the other guy, bury him in a shallow grave and then comfort Ginny.

"I was wrong." Kingsley told him. He was in his element now. "It's not just bouncing around regularly. You're in love with her."

Harry gave him a low groan. How had Kinsley figured that out so easily? He had been repressing that feeling for years, he had gotten really good at hiding it from people, including himself.

Kinsley took the groan as a confirmation. "All the more reason to go over there, sweep her off her feet and kiss her."

"No, that's not a reason to do that. She doesn't feel the same way about me. We had our chance at that type of relationship, she didn't want it."

"You know, I don't know the story of why you two didn't get together after the war. Author and Molly told me that the year you were off…well…camping, Ginny was waiting for you to come back for her. Why didn't you?"

Harry was startled. Kingsley was usually annoyingly right about things. It drove Harry crazy that Kingsley could so easily guess what was going on in other people's lives, but that last statement was completely off.

"Ginny wasn't waiting for me to come back for her." He corrected him, trying to keep how much it hurt out of his voice.

"Are you sure? My sources seemed pretty adamant about that one."

"Positive," Harry assured him.

This seemed to confuse Kinglsey. He had never been so off when it came to Harry's life. He didn't know what to do. "Why are you so sure?"

He really didn't want to discuss why he knew for sure. It wasn't something he liked to think about.

"I don't think you are right about that." Kingsley continued, ignoring Harry's silence. "I see the way she seeks you out in a crowd. I have seen how much happier she has been the last two months. You should tell her how you feel."

"Maybe someday." Harry cut off as Ron approached them.

"Hey Harry, Kingsley! That was a great game wasn't it?" And Harry was forced into a conversation about the great plays of the game. He wasn't enjoying it as much as he normally did. He needed a distraction from the thoughts about when Ginny had broken his heart. He wanted to go home, meet up with Ginny and let her know how brilliant he thought she had been. He felt her eyes on him, and couldn't help but smile. What were they going to do with each other?

"So Harry, Seamus, Miles and I are going out tonight. Want to come along?" Ron asked him.

"Oh, uh," He could go out with them and meet Ginny at their normal time. But he wanted more time with her then they normally had. "No, not tonight. I got other plans."

"What other plans? I thought you would want to find a witch to spend the night with before you have to give them up for a week."

"Yea, well, I can't tonight."

"Oh, I see, you already have one lined up, don't you."

Harry could tell Kingsley was grinning. Why the man liked to torment him so much was beyond him. "Yea, well. I am looking forward to it. I'll make it out with you when I get back."

"Alright, so who's this girl?"

"No one, just some girl that has been entertaining me for a little bit." Harry replied easily. It was his usual line when he had found a girl to spend some time with.

"Alright, well I am going to grab Hermione and take her home before meeting the boys. See you when you get back then." Ron left to find Hermione.

"Well, you managed to make him think you are still the playboy your reputation says you are."

"Shut it, Kingsley."

"I am the Minister of Magic, you can't say that to me."

"Yeah, well, you weren't acting like minister. Ministers aren't supposed to enjoy tormenting their employees."

"I don't, well not all my employees. Just you" and with that, Kingsley walked away.

Harry worked his way around the party. He was going to try and get a casual moment with Ginny, but she was so damn popular that she was always around a group of people.

He congratulated Katie and let her flirt with him a bit. He played with Bill and Fluer's daughter, Victoir. He was about to resign himself to not being able to tell Ginny to come over early, when he noticed she was standing in a corner talking with Bill and George.

"Great game." He told her when he got over to them. "I was going to head home, I got some plans tonight." He told her, Bill and George, knowing that she would pick up that she was his plans.

"Oh, and what are those?" Bill asked him. He inwardly thanked Bill for the opening, but didn't miss a beat in answering.

"I got a girl coming over, and I'm going to cook dinner for her." He grinned at them.

"You cook? Like on a stove?" George asked him. "I didn't realize the chosen one had so many talents."

"Yea, well, it's something I picked up somewhere," Harry replied offhandedly. "But if I don't hurry home soon, I won't be ready by seven."

"Well, you better get going. I am sure she will be as impressed that you cook as George is." Ginny said, letting him know that she would be there at seven.

"Oh, and no dropping by my place tonight to meet her." Harry added to George and Bill. They muttered promises that they wouldn't. Although Harry knew that if they knew who the girl was, they wouldn't keep those promises

"Bye Harry." Ginny said as her Mother approached the group.

Mrs. Weasley had heard Harry's plans and her heart broke a little, like it always did when she would hear that either Ginny or Harry was with someone else.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley." He gave her a hug and left the party.


	8. Like A Dream

I do not own any of it.

Like A Dream

Harry opened the door to his flat at 7:10. He noticed that Ginny had gone home to change. She was now wearing a deep blue dress under her cloak. She looked beautiful.

She walked in and was stunned. There were candles everywhere. Every surface had some, and more were floating in midair like they did in the great hall. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and a soft rug lay out in front of the fire. She looked around at it all and then back at Harry.

They normally just fell onto each other. She was expecting dinner, after all, he did tell her they would be eating. But she wasn't expecting the candle light, or the soft music he had playing in the back ground, or that he would be dressed so nicely in a button down and slacks.

He walked up to her, put his hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

"What's all this?"

"Oh, I just thought that we could try something we haven't done before."

"I think we have done just about everything."

He laughed softly while he wrapped his hand around her waist. And then it was her turn to laugh when he didn't kiss her, but slid her into a slow, swaying dance.

"We have danced before, Harry." She told him softly.

"I wasn't talking about dancing. I thought I would try my hand at romancing you."

"Oh, well," flustered, she sighed, "That wouldn't be so bad."

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as he led her to the dinning room. She found more candles sat around there. The table was set for two, and there were stuffed mushrooms sitting between the place settings.

"Would you like some champagne?" She heard him ask as she noticed that there was a bottle sitting in an ice bucket by the table.

"Wow, yes, I would love some champagne. Are we celebrating something?" She asked him as he opened the bottle with a satisfactory bop.

"Well, you were brilliant today. I thought we should celebrate your victory." He handed her a glass and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his favorite spot on her neck. "I wanted to enjoy the evening with you. You look so beautiful tonight." He told her as he took his seat across from her.

She stared at him. He hadn't spoken to her like that before. Sure, he told her she was beautiful, but usually he panted it as he was stripping her cloths off. But tonight he said it like he meant all of her, and not just her body.

He picked up one of the mushrooms and placed it in her mouth. She made sure she took it from his fingers slowly. Two could play at this romance thing, and if he was set on making this a night to remember, she would be all too happy to let him.

They talked and flirted while they ate the mushrooms. He would caress her hand in the center of the table. He would look at her like she was the only woman he had ever seen. And her heart beat a little faster when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

He cleared the mushrooms and brought out the main course. He had made pasta. And she moaned when she tasted it. It was terrific, like the mushrooms were. "I didn't know you knew how to cook, Ace."

"Yeah, most people are surprised." He replied offhandedly. "I actually find it relaxing after a hard day. And I am glad that you like it."

"You are wonderful at it. And if you have a hard day this week, maybe you could cook for me again."

"Oh, well," he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "I have some bad news." He saw the flicker of worry in her eyes. "I am going to be leaving for Spain tomorrow."

She stared at him. Did he just tell her he was leaving? Was this romantic dinner his goodbye? "Tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Yeah, Kingsley is sending Miles and me to Spain to track Carrnon."

He saw the fear come into her eyes. "Oh, well, so this is a goodbye dinner?"

"What? No. This is a celebratory dinner. I should be back in a week. Next Saturday. This isn't goodbye." He lifted her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles again. "I was hoping that you would be here when I got back, so we could continue." He smiled at her when he saw the relief swarm into her eyes. Had she been worried that he would be gone for a long time?

"Oh, only a week then, I might be able to manage that. And I think I will be willing to meet you when you get back." She matched his smile with one of her own.

"Well then, it is a date for next Saturday."

"I will be here."

They continued to eat and flirt until both had cleared their plates.

"So, what has the Chosen One made for dessert?" Ginny asked him playfully.

"I don't bake." Harry said like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Well, then I might have to try and bake something the next time you cook for me."

"I look forward to it. But just because I don't bake, doesn't mean there is no dessert. Come on, bring your glass." He pulled her out of her chair, grabbed the bottle of champagne and led her back to his family room.

They sat on the rug in front of the fire and Ginny noticed there was a platter of strawberries and truffles on the side table. Harry picked it up and sat it in front of them, and then lifting a strawberry to her lips, he watched as she bit into it.

She was stunning in the fire light. He had never noticed how her hair shined when the light hit it just right. Originally he had planned on seducing her slowly into their bed. But now, seeing her in front of the fire, he was thankful that he had put the disillusionment charm in front of the fireplace just in case Kingsley wanted to check in. He wasn't sure he wanted to take her to the bed anymore.

They hadn't spent time like this before. They sat there talking and looking into the fire while they flirted and touched and kissed. She leaned against him and he stoked her arm. They had never spent time with each other where they weren't shagging and could still act like lovers, with a look, or a touch, or a whisper.

He fed her truffles and strawberries as they drank their champagne and enjoyed each.

Ginny was wondering why they hadn't ended up like this before now when Harry said. "This is really nice; you look stunning in the fire light. Like I could spend the entire night right here, giving you everything you need."

She smiled at him as she took a sip. "You looked so good at the party today that all I thought about was tearing your cloths off as soon as I was alone with you."

"Well, if I would have known that, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to romance you." He whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck.

She giggled. "Well, yes, but since you have I am willing to not rip your cloths off and let you spend the entire night right here, giving me everything I need." She smiled into his lips as they found hers. "Make love to me here, Harry. It will be like a dream."

It was dreamlike. Scents and shadows and sighs. He leaned into her; her lips were soft and tasted of lazy invitation. He sank into them and into her as she reached for him. Slow and tender where she had never expected it, where she would never have asked for it. He slid her onto her back and floated with her on the easy stroke of her hands, the gentle rise of her body.

And the sweetness of it drifted through him like starlight.

He found her mouth again, and everything he ever wanted.

She moaned under him, one long, low sound as her body bowed fluidly to his.

He could see the glint of the firelight in her eyes, gold dust splashed over rich pools. She watched him, and he watched her as he slowly slid inside her.

"This is different," he told her, and touched his mouth to hers. "This is different. In the past, I wanted you. Tonight I need you."

Her vision blurred with tears. Her lips trembled. And then she was so full of him, she could only sob out his name, and give.

* * *

They stayed in front of the fire, enjoying each other, and making love throughout the night. Neither wanting it to end, both knowing he would be leaving in the morning. They fell asleep on the rug, and held onto each other as they slept; snuggled under the blanket Harry had conjured.

His face was snuggled into her hair and his arms were around her.

Neither had woken up when the owl tapped on the window.

But when Kingsley's voice ripped through the flat, they both jumped.

"Harry James Potter. Where the hell are you? And why is there a disillusionment charm on your fireplace. Take it off right now."

Harry cursed as Ginny let out a surprised shout. Harry took off the charm, and casually looked at the Minister. Ginny blushed as she too, looked at Kingsley.

"You were supposed to leave an hour ago." He yelled at Harry. "Good morning, Ms. Weasley." He added as he smiled at her and looked around the scene. He took in the champagne bottle, the leftover strawberries and truffles, and the candles that had burnt out. His smile turned to one of teasing. "Well, I can see why you weren't there. Did you have a good night?"

Harry swore again. "Yes, it was a bloody great night, and this is not how I wanted it to end. What do you want Kingsley?"

"To tell you that Miles is waiting for you at the portkey office and you have ten minutes to get there. I will floo back in five minutes to make sure you are on your way, and haven't given into the temptation that is lying next to you. Good bye." He smiled and was gone. Harry laid back down. Crap. He hadn't woken up. Shit.

Ginny was staring at the fire. "He knows." She said, baffled.

"Yeah, he found out about a month ago. Got around the floo wards cause of his position and saw us."

"Oh, has he told anyone."

"No, and he told me he wouldn't. I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't want you to wake up like this."

"It's alright. You need to go do your job." She hesitated and then kissed him before he pulled himself up. "Would you mind if I slept here a little while longer though. I don't want to go home yet."

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want." He went into the room to get ready. She was still awake when he came back out.

"I'll miss you this week." He told her as he kissed her deeply.

"I know," she managed when he let her come up for air. "But you will just have to use your hand to keep yourself satisfied. Remember that I don't share, Ace, just like you don't."

He smiled at her. He had no intention of finding a witch in Spain. But hearing her remind him that he wasn't able to brightened his mood. "I know. I will see you Saturday night." He kissed her again and left his flat.

She laid there for a while thinking about him. He fascinated her so much. She didn't know he was capable of being so romantic, so tender with her. And yet she knew he was the best Auror the ministry had. She knew he could be cold and mean when he needed to be. Seeing him so vulnerable last night with her had weakened her heart. Damn him for stirring emotions inside of her. She didn't want to be falling for him. She didn't want the pain that would come when he took off again. She blamed him, making her feel what she felt last night. Maybe a week away from him would be good for her. She could use a week to sort out these new emotions and to prove that she didn't need him.


	9. Are You or Are You Not

I do not own any of it.

Are You or Are You Not

Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked into the portkey office at the ministry. Miles, Randle and Ron were waiting for him.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked them as he approached.

All three just stood there grinning. It made him nervous.

Ron was the first one to talk. "Kingsley told us, when he flooed you, you were wrapped up on the floor in front of the fire with a hot girl."

Harry's jaw clenched. Kingsley told them. He told them what he and Ginny had been doing the night before. He would kill him.

"He told us there were champagne and candles and strawberries. Sounds like a promising night." Randle told him, smirking, ecstatic that Harry had shown the male characteristic of being able to get distracted by a girl. He had always been so focused on work. Sure, he had had lots of witches. He just never let them interfere with his work before.

"It must be some witch for you to go through all that trouble. Don't you just normally take them to bed and shag them?" Ron said.

"Kingsley did say she was hot, so maybe Potter here picked up his game. Or maybe he wants her to be there with him again when he gets back and thought the romance would help that." Miles told Ron and Randle as if Harry wasn't standing there.

"True, but the Great Harry Potter probably has a girl lined up for when he gets to Spain already. What's so special about this one that he wants to come back to her?" Rnadle asked the guys.

"Maybe she's not only hot, but an excellent shag too. Maybe he hasn't gotten enough of her yet." Ron put in.

"Or maybe he has found a girl to settle down with and he doesn't want her to find someone else while he is gone." Miles put in.

Harry waited a beat. "Are you guys done?"

"Hardly," Ron said. "So, which is it?"

Harry stared at all three of them. They just stared back. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I might be seeing her when I get back. Now can we be done talking about my love life? Miles and I have to catch a portkey."

"Wow, the playboy has found a girl that he wants to settle down with." Randle teased. "I think you just broke the hearts of half the witches in England."

"Alright, lets go." Harry said to Miles, ignoring Randle's comment. "You two, we will be sending reports three times a day. Find his pattern. See you when we get back." And he left with Miles.

Randle laughed. "I think we got to him."

"Yeah, that we did. We don't get to do that very often. I wonder who the girl is though. Harry is picky when it comes to actual relationships." Ron told him.

"I don't know, but to bag Potter, she has got to have some great moves."

The two men laughed at Harry's expense as they headed out of the office.

When Harry and Miles arrived in Spain, the look on Harry's face told Miles he didn't want to hear any more about this girl. So Miles didn't bring up the topic and Harry was thankful for that.

As the week went by though, Miles noticed that his partner was getting antsy. He was tense and cranky and ready to lash out at the littlest thing.

Oh Thursday, Miles hit his limit with Harry. "Merlin Harry, you need to get yourself laid. Why don't you go find a witch to take care of that for you?"

Harry glared at him. "The only one that can take care of it for me is in England."

"So, go find a sub to take the edge off until you get back."

"Can't," Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. "I told her I wouldn't."

"Seriously? You really are stuck on her aren't you?" He asked him surprised. Harry had never shown loyalty to his bed-mates before.

Harry was quite for a while and Miles thought he wasn't going to answer.

Finally Harry admitted. "I guess I am." He was quite for a few a while longer as he thought about Ginny. "But I think I am going to have to convince her that she is stuck on me too. She hasn't realized that yet."

"Good luck with that," Miles muttered with a grin. "I must say it is great to see you have a normal problem with a girl. They usually just fall at your feet."

"Thanks for the support." Harry told him sarcastically. "Hold on, he's moving." He jerked Miles back to what they were doing.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in her flat reading a magazine on Thursday night. She had managed to get through Sunday night without the need for Harry overcoming her. Monday was much harder, Tuesday had been almost agony with the want for him running through her. On Wednesday, she gave up and pleasured herself. But it wasn't the same.

How had she become so addicted to sex? It was scary. She used to be able to go awhile when she didn't have a guy to shag. It never bothered her before. She had always enjoyed it. But Harry made her need it.

Maybe it was because he was so good at it, so creative. Or maybe it was the last night they had spent together. The slow and patient way he had taken her, the way he was so vulnerable to her made her want to trust him. She had relived that night the last few nights in her dreams.

_But I can't trust him._She told herself over and over again. _This might only be a week, but who knows how long the next one will be._

She missed him. She hated admitting that she did. But she couldn't really deny it. She missed his touch, his scent. Merlin, she missed his bed. Hers wasn't nearly as comfortable.

She looked up as Parvati, Padma and Lavender came into the flat.

"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" Lavender asked her as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Fine, just catching up on the gossip" Ginny indicated the magazine she was pretending to read as she thought about last Friday night.

"Any plans for tonight?" Parvati asked her.

"No. Just sleeping. I have an early practice tomorrow."

"Oh, so you aren't going to sneak over to your wizard's place tonight?" Lavender asked her casually.

"What? I don't have a wizard" Ginny asked her, suddenly nervous, although what she said was true, Harry was not hers.

"Liar," Padma started. "We have noticed that you do not normally sleep in you bed, Ginny." She smiled at her and Ginny got a bit more nervious. "We also noticed that you hadn't been leaving at night this past week and we wondered if everything is okay."

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine. He just had some out of town business this week." Ginny told them. "He will be back next week. You don't need to worry"

"Okay then. You know what's interesting?" Parvati asked her.

"Haven't the foggiest," replied Ginny who had already gone back to reading her magazine thinking the danger had past.

"Dean said that Harry Potter was out of town on Auror business this week."

Ginny's head shot up. "Is that so?" She tried, but failed to say it casually.

"Yes, and he said Harry ditched them last Friday night to entertain a girl. And that Harry has been getting laid regularly for about two months now. You weren't at home that night. And you left much earlier then you normally do. And you have been sneaking out at night for about two months now." Parvati told Ginny, smiling.

"So, are you or are you not shagging Harry Potter?" Lavender demanded.

Ginny just looked at all of them and sighed. She had to admit it since they already knew it. "Yeah, I am."

The room suddenly filled with screams. All three girls were demanding questions of Ginny.

"Is he as good as his reputation?"

"How big is his member?"

"Does he give you multiple orgasms?"

"Is he as creative as the rags say?"

"How good does his body feel on top of yours?"

"Okay, Okay. Okay." Ginny laughed as she got them to stop. "I will tell you some details. His reputation doesn't even start to do him justice. God, he just looks at me and I get wet. He is up for any position, and he has yet to not deliver. I haven't had less then three orgasms every night for two months."

"Bitch." Padma told her and she just laughed.

"You are really going to think that when I tell you that his body is a work of art. Every one of his muscles is toned to perfection. And his tongue! Man, you need to have his tongue on you to understand. I would be content with just oral sex with that tongue."

"Oh, Merlin. Gin," Padma said as she fanned her face. "You are lucky. I can't even tell you how often I have thought about doing that with him."

"A lot of girls think about that." She smiled as she thought about Friday. Now that the damn had burst, she wanted to share her good fortune with her friends. "And the other night he cooked for me, made me stuffed mushrooms and pasta. We had champagne in the candle light and made sweet slow love on the rug in front of his fire."

"You've fallen for him again." Lavender told her.

"No I haven't. We agreed that it was just sex, and it wouldn't complicate our friendship. But I will be disappointed when he decides to find another girl."

"I'll be his next girl." Padma put in.

"I'll let him know. But for right now, we have an agreement that we are only shagging each other."

"Is that enough for you?" Parvati asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. I am not in love with him. So it is enough."

"So, I guess since we had to work it out like this, you haven't told anyone else either?" Lavender asked her.

"No, well Kingsley knows. But we didn't tell my family. They really want us to be together and well we aren't together in a way they want us to be. So we decided to keep it a secret."

"And so you told the Minister of Magic?" Parvati asked confused.

"Well, no. He found out on his own. But he said he wouldn't tell anyone. Will you please not tell anyone either?" Ginny begged them.

They reluctantly agreed. The girls sat around gossiping for a while. And when there was a knock on the door, Lavender jumped up to get it.

She brought the bouquet of calla lilies back into the living room.

"These just came for you." She told Ginny. "I wonder who they could be from."

Ginny opened the card and smiled. In typed letting it said.

_I'm thinking about you, lover._

_I hope you are thinking about me._

"Wow, Gin! A guy that sends you flowers when he is out of town. Your favorite flowers at that, and then writes on the card he is thinking of you. Are you sure this is just sex between you two?" Padma asked her.

"Well, it started off that way, but he seems to be changing the rules on me. I am going to have to figure out how to handle that." She said, but she couldn't keep from smiling the rest of the evening.

When she went to her room that night to go to bed, she looked at her bed and she couldn't climb in. It was so cold and unwelcoming. She knew she wouldn't get a good night sleep in there.

Harry wasn't due back until Saturday morning. But he had said that she could sleep there as long as she wanted. She was sure that he had meant Saturday morning, but he probably wouldn't mind if she stayed there that night.

She grabbed the flowers and apperated over to Harry's flat. She sighed with relief when she crawled into the bed and his scent filled her nose.


	10. It Doesn't Change Anything

I do not own any of it.

It Doesn't Change Anything

Harry was in a bad mood. It was Thursday night and he was sitting in his office at the ministry going over reports.

They had lost him.

Carrnon had just vanished. They didn't know where he had gone, or when he would show his face again.

Harry had received the lecture from Kingsley and Harvey about responsibility in the Auror world. They had laid into him nicely about failing his mission. And now all Harry wanted to do was go home and find a way to contact Ginny.

She could take his mind off of this.

He knew he was great at his job. He knew that Carrnon would have given the slip to any of his team. But he was the leader of the team and therefore he had let the entire team down.

Ron and Randle would never let him hear the end of it.

He sighed as he finished his last report. He left the ministry feeling miserable. Ginny was probably already asleep, so he shouldn't owl her. He was going to go home to an empty flat.

When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was her scent. It was still there from the last time they had been together. It made him miss her more.

Then he walked into the bedroom. He saw her in their bed. He had long ago stopped thinking of it as his bed. After all, she had spent almost as many nights in it as he had.

Her head was back and she let out a slow moan. He smiled as he watched her stroke herself to the edge.

His mouth started to water and he felt his pants tighten.

She moaned again, ending with his name.

His smile widened, knowing that she came here to pleasure herself while she thought of him. And that she looked so damn sexy doing it.

It proved that she needed him. Now, if only he could get her to admit that.

Her breathing got heavier. He decided he should let her know he was there. Stripping his clothes, he walked over to the bed.

She didn't jump when he placed his hand over hers and stroked with her, her brown eyes just opened and stared into his green ones. She gave him a small smile as he replaced their hands with his mouth, his tongue stroking her gently, dipping into everything he had been missing.

Slowly, patiently, he stroked her to the edge. When she got to there, his tongue stopped.

"Now, Harry." She panted as he positioned himself at her opening. "Now."

Harry's lips were so close to hers, he could feel them when she talked, he stared into her eyes, seeing the desire, the need for him in them.

"You came here tonight because you needed me. I need to hear you say it."

He saw the fear in her eyes at his request. He knew she didn't want to need anyone, but he also knew she needed him, and he needed to hear it. "I need you, Ginny. Every moment I am not with you. Give me what I need from you."

He watched as tears formed in her eyes. "I need you." It was barely a whisper, but he would take it. He slid slowly into her, building her up again. And again.

* * *

She lay awake later that night. She was snuggled against Harry. She didn't know how to handle him. Not anymore anyway. Had he told her that he loved her? No, no, she imagined that. Why was she imagining hearing that from him? He managed to go and complicate the good shagging system that the two had going. And she wasn't sure if she wanted it complicated or not.

She felt something for him. You couldn't be this close to someone and not feel something for them. And she felt more for him than anyone else she had been with. But she had fallen for him before. And it hadn't worked out.

Although, she thought, she hadn't allowed it to work out. But maybe this time, it would work itself out. Maybe they could build a life together. Or maybe he would end up running off again, like he did during her sixth year. And like he did after Auror training. One thing she understood about him is his need to stop the bad guys. And that was the one thing that would always hurt her. That he could just take off, and not come back for so long.

Could she have a serious relationship with a man who might up and leave for years at a time?

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Harry asked her as he tightened his grip on her.

"Just thinking. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because the girl that is supposed to be sleeping next to me is restless. What's bothering you, lover?"

Her heart fluttered at the name. She knew she would tell him. No one was able to get things out of her like he was. "It's just, you keep changing the rules on me. It's starting to make my head spin."

"Gin, I haven't changed any rules on you."

"What about tonight, and Friday night? You have made me need you when I haven't needed anyone else." She rolled over so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. Their legs where twisted together.

He laughed lightly, and stroked his hand up her arm. "I haven't changed any rules. We are still friends. I haven't touched another woman. And I haven't told anyone. Well, Kingsley, but he figured it out on his own. I never agreed to not romance you. And you have needed me for a while, I just made you realize it."

"Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with it. I was under the impression that this was sex between us." She lifted her head off the pillow to glare at him.

"It is sex between us, that's what we agreed on. Are you telling me it is more than sex for you?" He used all of his strength to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"No, its not. But most lovers don't send flowers. And how did you know that calla lilies are my favorite?" She huffed out and laid her head back down, looking at him.

"So, you are all flustered because I sent you flowers? I thought you would like them." He picked up her hand and entwined their fingers. "I knew you would be fretting before the match, and I wanted to let you know that you didn't need to. I was just trying to comfort you. And while I was gone, well, I missed you and wanted you to know. And I knew that was your favorite because you said so, when we were at dinner with Ron and Hermione one time. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable; I will stop if you want."

"No, you don't need to stop. I'm just not used to it." She snuggled into him. She didn't know what her feelings were yet, but she knew she didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

He was relieved at that. He wasn't sure if he could stop. However, something that he had been thinking about for the past week was nagging at him again. He sighed. He needed to ask her, there was no other way. "Gin, I was wondering about something." He started. He wasn't completely sure that he wanted to get into this at all, let alone while they were twisted together in their bed.

"What is it?" She snuggled closer to him.

Where to start? He wondered. "I was talking with Kingsley last week about our previous relationship."

Ginny stared up at him. "Previous relationship?"

"The one we had for a few weeks at Hogwarts." He couldn't believe this. How could she not remember those wonderful weeks? "Did you forget?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I didn't forget. I'm just surprised it came up between you and Kingsley. Shouldn't you two have, you know, more important, world saving issues to talk about?"

Harry let out a soft chuckle at this. "Not really. Kingsley's way of relaxing is pestering me about my life."

"Really? That doesn't sound very relaxing."

"I know, but he enjoys it for some reason."

"So why were you talking about our past relationship?"

"Well, he was wondering why we didn't get together after the war. He was under the impression that you were waiting for me and I didn't come for you."

"He was?" She didn't elaborate any further, but Harry could see her mind working.

"Yeah, He said that your parents told him that and I was wondering how they would get that impression."

"He did?" She asked.

"Yes, why would your parents tell him that?"

"Oh, Harry, I thought we were past all this. I mean it was so long ago, does it really matter?"

This surprised him. She didn't deny that she had been waiting for him. Could what he thought the last seven years be wrong? "I'm not asking because we are not past this, I know we are." He squeezed her hand. "I'm asking because I need to know. I mean, I don't spend time thinking about that conversation, but I do remember pretty clearly that you told me you didn't wait for me."

"I remember that pretty clearly, too, Harry." She sighed and adjusted her shoulders a bit.

"So why would your parents think that you were?" Harry pressed. Something wasn't right here, he could feel it. She had told him she had found someone else while he had been gone. He couldn't blame her for that. He had never asked her to wait. To be honest, he hadn't expected to be alive to return to her.

"Do we have to get into this now? We have such a good system going, do we really need to ruin it?"

"I don't want to ruin it Ginny. This isn't breaking any of the rules you are so fond of either. I just need to know what you aren't telling me. That conversation is the basis for our friendship, Ginny. I need to know what was true and what wasn't."

"If I tell you, is it going to hurt our friendship?"

Harry looked at her. What was she not telling him? He didn't think she could hurt him any more than she had that day. If he could still be her friend after that, whatever this is shouldn't wreak that. "Of course not. That was years ago. I just want to know the truth."

"Okay then. I guess my parents told him that because I was waiting for you while you and Ron and Hermione were gone, and they knew that."

"Wait." Harry said, stunned. "Wait. You were waiting for me. Waiting for me, like, like a girlfriend would be waiting?"

"Yeah. Just like that because I didn't believe you at Dumbledore's funeral. I didn't think you wanted to break up, so I just let you assume you dumped me, but I still considered you my boyfriend. I thought you knew that. Stupid of me, I know."

"You considered yourself my girlfriend that entire time. Ginny, do you realize how dangerous that was? Merlin, I never realized that. You did wait for me." It took him a moment to let that sink in. The words that had caused him the most pain of his life were a lie. And then he realized that she lied to him. "Why did you tell me that you hadn't?"

"I don't really want to get into this now, Harry. It's just going to put a strain on both of us."

"Tell me, Ginny."

She stared at him for a moment, but he just stared right back at her. "Fine." She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you remember what it was like in the few days after you defeated Tom?" She asked him.

"Vaguely, it was a little crazy." He was watching her face intently. Where was she going with this?

"Crazy isn't even close enough. There was so much to do, and you were at the center of it. Everyone wanted to be near you and hear what you had to say on so many issues, I could never find you by yourself."

"I know. I remember that. I was so tempted to grab you and take you off to a hotel somewhere so we could be alone for a night."

She smiled at this. "Maybe you should have, it might have changed my decision."

"So you didn't want to get back together with me because you couldn't get me on my own. All you had to do was ask during that week, we would have been by ourselves in about five seconds. I wanted so bad to be alone with you, Ginny."

"That's not why I didn't want you back, Harry. I finally got frustrated enough that I couldn't ever find you alone, I stole the Marauders Map and watched it until you were alone. I couldn't wait to kiss you, so I rushed to the charms classroom."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. That was where the conversation that ended them had taken place.

"But when I got there, you weren't alone any longer. You were talking to Kingsley about some Ministry stuff. I didn't mind. I stood out in the hall waiting for you to be done."

She paused to take a deep breath and rolled onto her back still facing the ceiling. He wondered what made her change her mind.

"I overheard part of your conversation with him. He offered you the chance at your dream. I froze when I heard him tell you that you could head out for Auror training in Germany in a week. And then, when you didn't even hesitate to say yes, I was stunned. My boyfriend was going to be leaving the country for three years without even spending a week with me, without even discussing the options with me. The pain of you being gone the past year without ever contacting me sprang up, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that again."

She stopped talking. Harry watched her as she stared at the ceiling, trying to take everything she had said in. "So you told me you didn't wait for me because I agreed to go to Germany?" He needed to have her clarify that.

"Yes. I wasn't going to be able to wait for you again. And I knew it. So when Kingsley left, I entered the classroom. You looked so happy. I knew it was because of the Auror training and not me. Merlin, when you hugged me I had everything in the world. But I knew that it would be gone soon. And I couldn't handle that. So I convinced you that I was over you. That I had moved on and I wanted to be your friend. You believed me and took off with Ron like I knew you would."

"Ginny." He wasn't sure what to say. He had always thought that she had had a boyfriend while he had been gone. He had spent many nights guessing who the bloke was and how to inflict pain on him. Now she was telling him that she had been hurting just as badly as he had been. "You could have told me this then. We would have been able to work through it. I wouldn't have been out of contact with you. Ron and Hermione were able to get through it."

"Well, I'm not as strong as Hermione."

"I beg to differ."

She smiled a little at that. "I realized that afternoon that I had been wrong at Dumbledore's Funeral." She looked over at him, hoping he would understand, but he just looked confused so she explained. "I had said something about you not being happy unless you were chasing Voldermort. Well, I realized it wasn't just him, you wouldn't be happy unless you were chasing bad guys. I couldn't live with that. I couldn't live with you always off for long periods of time." She looked back at the ceiling.

He rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling with her. It was a lot for him to take in. The woman he loved couldn't handle being away from him. Well, that wasn't the worst thing in the world. Although, his job required him to leave for extended periods of time. They would have to settle this at some point if he was going to convince her that she could love him.

They lay like that for some time, each thinking their own thoughts.

Harry had thought that she might have fallen asleep when she rolled over onto him. "You know, it is probably better that we didn't get together then."

He looked at her smiling face. "Why is that?"

"I don't think our teenage bodies would have been able to handle the physical attraction our bodies have to each other."

He laughed at this. "True…you can't deny we have that chemistry."

"We're okay, right?" She asked him.

"We're okay." He confirmed. "I'm glad I know now."

"It doesn't change anything. We both got over it a long time ago.

"Yeah." He didn't want to get into that. She might have gotten over it, but he had only buried it. He needed to change the subject before she could continue. "You know the wedding is a week from Saturday. The next week is going to be crazy. Do you think you will be up for our nighttime activities?" He asked her.

"Oh, I think I will be. We haven't found anything that keeps us apart at night. Although the Bachelorette party will probably go all night."

"It's the same night as the bachelor party, so I'm not going to be available anyway. Are you girls going to be having a wild night?"

"No. This is Hermione. I am surprised she didn't want to spend all night in the library!"

He Laughed at that. "So, after the wedding, I was thinking that, once we are done, we could come back here. I don't know, maybe snag some champagne and celebrate on our own. How about it?"

"I will be looking forward to it." She nuzzled into him

"I am sorry that I can't be your date."

"You are my date; it's just that no one knows that."

He kissed her shoulder. "You know, this secret thing is quite a turn on. Every time I see you when other people are around, I just want to grab you, drag you to a closet, and ravish you."

"Well, whatever does it for you, Ace." She patted his cheek

He laughed as he grabbed her wrist. Then his other hand skimmed down her torso. "Since you are awake…"

"Harry! Is that all you think about?"

"These days. Can you honestly tell me you don't want me?" He asked her as he flipped them so he was laying on top of her. He slid his hand between her legs to spread them. She was already wet. "Didn't think so." He whispered in her ear before he took her lips with his.


	11. And So I Did

I do not own any of it.

And So I Did

Harry knew there was a lot to do before a wedding. He knew that everything had to be perfect. He knew that it was his job as best man to help as much as possible. And he knew that since the bride was also his best friend, he was supposed to help her too.

Even though he knew all this, he was really glad that he was sitting in his office at the ministry and not at the burrow. Kingsley had called him in. It had come at the perfect time. Hermione wanted help with the adjustments to her wedding dress. He shuddered at the thought of that.

He knew he shouldn't have been so happy to leave the chaos. And Ginny glared at him as he departed. He did feel bad about leaving her there. He knew she didn't enjoy it, but there was no logical way to get her out. Oh, well, he was going to be meeting Kingsley and Harvey in a few minutes. It was odd, Kingsley was coming to his office, and normally Harry and Harvey would get called to Kingsley's.

Romilda came into his office.

"Hi Harry, it's nice to have you back in the office."

"I have only been gone two days, and I will be gone another two. I'm only back for this meeting."

"I know, but it gets lonely without you here."

"Randle and Miles are here this week."

"I know, but neither of them are as cute as you are."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he remained quite.

"Do you have a date for Ron's wedding?" She purred at him. Harry knew a trap when he saw one.

"Well, as best man, I am supposed to escort the Maid of Honor, so I guess I will be Ginny's date."

"You don't have to escort the Maid of Honor. You just have to dance with her for one dance. Then you are free to be with whoever you want."

Harry thought that even if that was the case, he wouldn't be with her. "Well, I haven't asked anyone and I am not going to. I am fine escorting Ginny."

"I am sure you are." Romilda muttered darkly. "Minister Shaklebolt is here for you."

"And you are just now telling me this? Don't keep him waiting." Harry demanded.

"I'm right here, Harry." Kingsley said from the doorway.

"Kingsley, sorry about the wait. Come in."

"Bye Harry," Romilda purred. "Kingsley."

"I prefer for ministry workers to call me Minister." Kinsgley told her sharply.

"Harry does it." She said defensively.

"Yes, well, Harry is my protégée and has a personal relationship with me that dates back to before I was Minister. You do not. Send in Harvey when he gets here." With that, he shut the door in her face.

"I am always taken aback when you throw your title in someone's face." Harry told him as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, well she deserved it. Although, I did enjoy watching her hit on you and how you just brushed her off. There was a time not to long ago you would have slept with her and then not called her again."

"No there wasn't. I knew her in Hogwarts. She tried to slip me a love potion. I don't think there would ever be a time where I would be interested in her."

"No, I guess not, but then again, you won't be interested in any witch that is not Ms. Weasley. Did she enjoy that you got back from your assignment early"

"Yes she did."

"Well, I hope you gave her a night like you gave her before you left. The scene looked like it was a female fantasy."

Harry just rolled his eyes at Kingsley.

There was a knock on the door and then Harvey walked in without waiting for an answer. He had a sharp chin and crooked nose, probably from being broken so often. His dark hair was showing signs of grey, but he didn't look old, just distinguished. They all exchanged greetings, then Harry started. "So what did you need to see me about?"

"Well, I thought you should know, Carrnon has resurfaced in Italy." Harvey told both Harry and Kinsley

"Really? How do you know that?" Harry demanded. He hadn't been able to catch even a slight wind on Carrnon

"Well, apparently he is not as capable at disappearing as we thought. He went out to pick up a witch."

"Idiot." Harry mumbled. "So, what's the plan? I can't go to Italy now. Ron and Hermione would kill me."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about." Harvey said. "You are the leader of this team. I know you felt bad when the last mission went south. But I want you to lead this. If you can't go, who do you want to send?"

Harry stared at him. He knew he was the leader of the four of them. But being able to assist the department head with a decision affecting other Aurors was a huge step.

"Umm…Well I think we should send a group to track him like we did in Spain. Although, we should send two that are better trackers than I am."

"You are the best Auror. You know that." Kinsley put in.

"Maybe, but I know there are others who are better at being invisible than I am. I know there are others who are better at dueling than I am. I am pretty good at it all. But there is at least one different person that can beat me in each area. I think we should send Coalden. Maybe being able to turn into a cat will be an advantage in this. Also, I think sending Drett with him for back up would be good."

"I agree. It is nice to see that we are on the same page." Harvey told him. "What do you think Minister?"

"Sounds good. I think those two should be able to keep up with him."

"Alright, that's settled than." Harvey continued. "Let's go over the details of the case"

* * *

Harry was seated between Ron and Neville at the reception. It had been a hectic day. Between reassuring Hermione that everything was done and telling Ron he wasn't making a mistake, Harry wasn't sure how he made it through the morning without drinking heavily. But he had gotten through it, and had stood there as his two best friends made vows to each other.

He tried his hardest to concentrate at the wedding, but he couldn't help looking over at Ginny, who was standing on the other side of Hermione. She had looked so beautiful coming down the isle that Harry had to remind himself to breath. And as Ron and Hermione said their vows, Harry realized that he wanted to exchange those same vows with Ginny.

But he was at the reception now, talking with Neville while he ate his dinner, trying to keep Ginny out of his mind as much as possible.

Ginny was in about the same boat. She wanted to jump Harry when she saw him all dressed up. And she couldn't help but stare at him during the ceremony. Right now she was seated between Hermione and Luna at the head table. She couldn't see Harry because the table was strait. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing though. Every time she saw him, she got wetter. She didn't know if she would make it to the end of the night.

What in the world was wrong with her. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? It's the sex, she decided. She sighed. That sounded bad even to her. She was falling for him. She was going to have to figure out exactly what she was feeling soon. She smiled and talked to some people who had come up to the head table.

Harry was trying his hardest not to be nervous. He knew most of the people here, so he shouldn't be. But he hated giving speeches. He stood up, and asked for every ones attention. When he got it, he took a deep breath and started the speech that he had been working on.

"Today we are all together to celebrate the love, sometimes the deep, deep down love, of Ron and Hermione. Most of you know me. You know that I have been friends with these two as long as they have known each other. I am sure they are both scared of the stories I could tell you all, and how well I could embarrass both of them, but I am not going to do that to them. However, you should know the story of their first kiss, so if you don't come ask me and I will tell it to you." He paused and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I want you both to know, that I appreciate everything that you have done for me. Also, Ron. I know that you have many brothers, but you are my only brother and I love you. And as your brother, I would not have been able to pick a better witch for you than Hermione. I know that you will love and respect her for the rest of your life.

"Hermione, you are my only sister, and I love you. And as your brother, I would not have been able to pick a better wizard for you than Ron. I know that you will love him, and I know that you will make him the happiest wizard in the world.

"Here is to you two." He lifted his glass. "My two best friends who are now one. May you have a wonderful marriage full of love and joy. To Ron and Hermione."

This was fallowed by a chorus of Cheers as people clinked their glasses and drank to the couple.

Ginny sat there with her glass raised. She listened to Harry's thoughtful speech. She knew that those words meant more to Ron and Hermione than to anyone else at the party. But hearing Harry express his friendships like that, to two people he knows so well, had her heart jumping.

She realized it as Hermione was giving Harry a hug; she was in love with him. What she felt for him now made the love she'd had for the boy seem as pale and thin as morning mist.

A while later, she found herself dancing with him during the bridal party dance. He smelled so good, and he was smiling at her.

"Something's different in your eyes tonight." He told her softly. He didn't want anyone to over hear him.

"Yes, I am sure there is. I will tell you about it when we are alone."

"Really? And when will that be?"

"After Ron and Hermione leave."

"We can't meet somewhere sooner?"

"Not tonight, we would be missed."

"Okay, but as soon as they are gone, you are all mine."

She smiled at him as the song ended.

* * *

Harry was sitting at one of the round tables with George, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spitnit. They were drinking a lot and talking about Quidditch and when they all played together. Harry was having a great time, but he always kept one eye on Ginny.

He saw her on the dance floor with Neville. His jaw clenched. He knew he didn't have to worry about Neville, but he couldn't help it. He took a drink and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

He spent the rest of his night talking with old friends and dancing with girls. He tried to keep it to girls that he knew, so Ginny wouldn't get the wrong idea, but sometimes one that he didn't know would ask him.

He danced with Luna three times because she was so entertaining. And he danced with Katie to two songs, before Oliver interrupted them to remind Katie that she was his date. Harry just laughed this off.

He also danced with Lavender, Parvati, Fluer, and Lisa. He was dancing with Victoire when Teddy Lupin cut in. He didn't know how he felt being replaced by a seven year old, but as his godson seemed to be having a great time, he didn't mind.

He talked shop with Randle and Miles, curses with Bill and even talked to Charlie about some dragons. But she was still on his mind.

He knew every time she smiled and every time she talked to someone. He knew every time some bloke hit on her. It was driving him crazy not to be with her. But he caught her eye and she grinned at him. And he knew that no matter whom they were dancing with or talking with right now, they would be each others soon.

* * *

Ron and Hermione left under firecrackers that George had set off. Harry wanted to grab Ginny and head back to his flat then, but he had gotten stuck. He was now sitting at a table with George, Lee Jordan, Oliver, Katie, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Demeleza, Peeks, Coote, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna and Neville. There were several bottles of Champagne on the table, and most of them were drunk already.

They were celebrating that the wedding had gone off without a hitch. And also it was an excuse to hang out with each other longer.

But Harry didn't want to hang out with them. He wanted his lover to himself. He sat at the table and tried to be patient. But Ginny looked so beautiful; he was quickly running out of patients.

Ginny was having the same problem as Harry was. She couldn't help herself; he looked so sexy when he laughed. And when he caught her eye, she grabbed her seat to keep her there. She wanted him, all to herself. Now!

"Well, I think I am going to go. It's pretty late." She told the table. This received some jeers from the guys.

"Are you heading back to the flat, Ginny?" Parviati asked her. "Or are you going to go meet your lover?"

Lavender and Padma laughed at this as Ginny stared at Parviati.

"What is this Ginny?" George asked her as the rest of the table looked at her.

Ginny didn't look at Harry, although she wanted to. "Well, I was planning on meeting him. It should be a fun night." She told Parvati, completely ignoring George.

"Okay then! Have fun tonight." Lavender smiled at Harry.

Harry stared at her. They knew, he realized. And they were teasing Ginny. Damn, now he was going to have to wait longer to get his hands on Ginny. It would look really suspicious if he left right after that conversation. He had to wait for some others to head out.

It was close to twenty minutes later when Harry finally walked into his flat. He hadn't even closed the door when Ginny jumped on him. He caught her as he started kissing her. He twirled her around and pressed her back to the door.

"Merlin I've been waiting all day for this. Now, Harry!" Ginny panted when she tore her mouth away. Harry mumbled something and waved his hand. Her dress vanished. He found her mouth again and the taste of her, hot ripe, flooded him, even as that tight, sexy body pressed and pumped against him.

More, his frantic brain could only think. More.

She arched and purred as his hungry lips fed off her throat.

His belly jumped when she dragged at the buckle of his belt.

She worked her hands between them, fighting to unbutton his shirt. Merlin, she wanted the feel him against her. The feel of him inside her.

Desperate, she pushed his hand down, held if trimly between her legs. Her head fell back, exposing the line of her throat to his lips, his teeth, her hips moving as she pressed his hand to silk and the heat under it.

The need for her was like a lightning strike to the heart.

He waved his hand again and her knickers vanished. Even as she let out a yelp of surprise he was plunging his fingers into the heat. He watched the shocked pleasure rush over her face as she poured into his hand.

"Don't stop." Her mouth was frantic and fevered under his and her nails scraped wickedly down his back before digging into his hips. She rode it, that wild whip of sensation that only Harry could give her.

She ground herself against him in urgent demand, and cried out when he drove, hard and deep, inside her. And still it wasn't enough. Her hips pistoned in a brutal bid for speed, she groaned her desire for it over the sharp sounds of flesh striking flesh.

He rode with her, in that fast, sweaty race toward release until his vision blurred and his blood screamed. Then drove them both, quivering, to the finish.

Her heart was still thundering when she dropped her head to his shoulder. He braced a hand against the door so he could remain upright.

He smiled at her when she finally was able to lift her head. "You know, if you just would have met me during the reception, it wouldn't have been so pent-up."

She laughed into his chest, "Well, if I had known my options at the time…" She trailed off as her mind came back to her. "You vanished my dress." She accused.

"I know, and your knickers. But I couldn't bring myself to vanish the rest of your underwear."

"What is with you and keeping me in bras and garter belts?"

"It's sexy." He shrugged when she stared at him. "Don't worry about the dress; it should be hanging in the closet."

"I thought you said there would be some champagne here?"

"And so I did."


	12. He Is Very Hot

I do not own any of it.

He Is Very Hot

A while later, Ginny was sitting on his couch wearing only her bra, garter belt and stockings. He didn't let her take them off. No way was he going to, it was black lace with red roses embroidered along the top. Just looking at her in it got him hard.

Although, there was a price to pay. Since he wasn't allowing her to take that off, she wasn't allowing him to take off his tie, which was deep green and matched his eyes. Ginny really liked it.

They were drinking champagne strait from the bottle or else pouring it on each other and licking it off. They were both on their way to being drunk. They were teasing and flirting and shagging. Harry had slid into her several times already, and still hadn't had enough.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is that I saw in your eyes tonight while dancing?" He asked her. He had been curious about this all night.

"Well, if you are talking about when I was dancing with Neville, it was probably pain cause he was stepping on my feet and when I was dancing with Lee it was probably disgust cause he tried to grab my ass, and when I was dancing with Oliver it was probably lust cause I wanted him to jump me." She told him mater of factly.

Harry stared at her. He wasn't surprised by Neville or Lee, but what?

"Oliver, jump you?" He stumbled out.

"What? He is very hot."

Jealousy flared up in him. He couldn't help it. He reached over, and shoved his fingers into her. Her head shot back and she let out a gasp of surprise as he moved them around in her. "If you would rather have Oliver than me..." He said as he drew his fingers slowly out of her.

"I never said that, you know it's you I came to tonight." She told him as she grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to hers, wanting more.

It was some time before he could question her again, but he had no complaints with having to wait.

"I wasn't talking about when you were dancing with other guys, but when you were dancing with me." He continued from where he was sprawled on the floor next to her.

She smiled at him. "I know. I wanted to know your reaction to my thoughts of Oliver."

"Hmmm…well now you know I don't like you thinking about other guys. I could have just told you that."

"I know, but my way was more fun."

"What was in your eyes, Ginny?" He asked her very serious now. He had a guess, or maybe it was just a hope.

She sighed at him, then picked herself up and sat down on the couch. He followed her. "I don't want to wreak this, Harry. I enjoy it so much, but after I tell you, I will understand if you don't want to continue."

Harry was getting worried. What could she be feeling that would make him want to stop this? Was she falling for someone else?

"Well, I realized tonight, while you were giving your speech, that I am in love with you."

Harry stared at her, with his mouth hanging open. He watched as she picked up the bottle of champagne and took a large gulp. Had she just said what he thought she did? "What?"

"And with that wonderful response, I will be going. I can't continue this. I won't settle for sex when I want so much more. And I won't ask anything from you that you can't give me. So I will go."

She moved to get off the couch, but he pulled her onto his lab before she could get far. "You don't have to go, Ginaviera." He told her softly. She hated that name, but hearing him whisper it against her neck made her stomach flip. "I will not make you settle for sex, I will not make you settle for anything. I will give you so much more. I will give you anything you ask of me. I am in love with you." He softly traced his knuckles along her jaw line. "I am glade that you figured it out, I wouldn't have been able to keep it in much longer." He took her lips with his, sweet and slow.

"Oh, well, then, Really?" She asked him amazed and slightly dazed when they broke apart.

"Yeah, really. You're it for me, Ginny."

She smiled at him, picked up the bottle of champagne and poured it out onto his head.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping up from the couch. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Harry," her voice was a mixture of laughter and panic. "What are you doing? Where are you carrying me?"

"Since you poured the champagne on my head, I need a shower. You get to come with so I can keep my eye on you."

She grinned wickedly, that meant shower sex, and she liked that. "Are you going to let me take off my undergarments since you are going to be getting me all wet?"

"No."

"Harry." She giggled again.

"Wet, black lace. Like I would give that up. It stays on." He told her as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She let out a gasp as it hit her, but he was already kissing her as the water sprayed over their bodies.

* * *

Ginny woke up in Harry's bed the next morning. A glance at the clock told her it was 10:30. She sighed. Well, she got just about four hours of sleep. Harry had kept her up all night. The sex was great, and she wasn't sure how much champagne they had had, she lost count after four bottles.

That would explain the drummers in her head. Man, she was going to need a potion this morning. She was looking around the room wondering where Harry had gone when he came into the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good Morning, lover." He told her as he set the tray on the bed and kissed her. She sighed as she saw that he had made her a breakfast complete with eggs, waffles, bacon and toast. There was also a glass of pumpkin juice beside a glass of what looked like grey mud.

Her eyes got big, she grabbed the glass of mud and drank it in one gulp. She sighed as the drummers stopped.

"Where did you get that?" She asked Harry as he climbed back into bed to eat breakfast with her.

"Oh, Lavender gave it to me last night; she said that you would probably need it this morning."

"Thanks, I did."

"So, your flat mates know?"

"Yeah, they guessed it while you were out of town. They said they wouldn't tell anyone though."

He smiled at her as he put some eggs into her mouth. "That's fine. It's more like we want to keep it from the family anyway."

"Harry," she said nervously. "Were you serious about what you said last night?"

"No…" He looked at her. "I have no desire to give up being an Auror to sell wonder witch products fireplace to fireplace."

She laughed at him. She hadn't remembered him saying that. "I meant about being in love with me."

"Yes, I meant that. And I know that you told me you love me. You can try to take it back, but I am not going to let you." He told her.

"Harry," she started as she nibbled on a piece of toast. "I'm not sure I can handle being in love with you."

His heart stopped.

"You are stronger than you think." He told her softly when he could breathe again. "I am not going to hurt you, Ginny. I can't. It would wreak me." He stoked her cheek hoping to get her used to the idea that she could let herself love him.

"Yes you are. You won't do it on purpose." She continued quickly when she saw he was going to deny it. "But you will leave, it's who you are." She continued as she ate the rest of the bread.

Harry thought about the letter he had sent earlier that morning while she slept. He knew he would never have to leave her again, but he wasn't sure how to tell her that. "Ginny," he said softly again. "You love me, I love you. Could we just concentrate on that for a while before you start blocking me out again?"

Her heart softened as he looked at her. He was right. They were in love with each other. It wasn't something that happened everyday and they should enjoy it, even if she was so uncertain about where it would lead them.

He realized she was debating in her head. "Just give me some time to convince you that we could be good together." He dropped his hand from her cheek to pick up her hand. He kissed her knuckles softly, never dropping her gaze.

"Alright." She told him softly. "I think I can do that." She took a breath to steady herself and then leaned across the breakfast tray to kiss him. After a moment, she spoke again. "So, how are you going to convince me that we should be together?"

"I was thinking." He kissed her knuckles again. "That we could do what people in love do."

"What do people in love do?"

"They shag a lot." He grinned at her.

"We are already doing that, Ace."

"Right. Well I don't think that should stop."

"I don't either."

"We could try going out on some dates." He tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice, but her smile told him that he hadn't.

"You want to take me on a date? You have never done that before."

"It wasn't like there was an opportunity before."

"Okay, we will date than. But how are we going to do that if we don't want it to get back to the family?"

"We could just tell them."

"I know, but they want us to be together so bad, I think they would put a lot of pressure on us to work it out and I'm not sure it's going to. I don't want to have to deal with that."

"If that is what you want, then that is what you will have. But it will work out."

"So, how are we going to go out?" She asked again, ignoring his last comment.

He grinned at her. "Love, we will go out in the muggle world. No one will recognize us there." He kissed her again, so happy they were going to be dating, effectively ending the conversation.

They finished their breakfast and then read the Daily Prophet that Harry's owl, Dunstan, had brought. They were fighting over the sports section when George's voice rang out through the flat.

"Harry. Harry, come to the fire!"

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he got out of bed. Ginny looked victorious as she grabbed the sports section. He pulled on a pair of sweet pants and an old Quidditch T-Shirt as he walked out of his bedroom.

"What is it?" He asked George impatiently. He was enjoying his morning and was not happy to have it disturbed. He was glad, however, that he had cleaned the place up earlier when he had made breakfast.

"I can't find Ginny anywhere. Do you know where she might be?"

Harry starred at him. Of course he knew where Ginny was. She was in their bed reading his sports section. But he didn't want to tell George that. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Well, she didn't go back to her flat at all last night. I spent the night there waiting for her to come home, and she never did. I questioned her flat mates, but they just told me that she had a guy she would go to see every night and that she was probably there. But they did say that she usually came back to the flat before they woke the next morning. And she never did."

"You slept at her flat?" Harry asked surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause she is seeing a guy, and not telling us about it. This doesn't have you upset?"

Harry raised his eye brows. "No, why would I be upset?"

"Because she is supposed to be with you. Why can't you two see that?" George demanded of him.

Harry just sighed. "Honestly George, if Ginny has found someone to make her happy, you should be happy for her. The bloke hasn't hurt her yet, she is always smiling. You would know if he did, and then you can beat him to a bloody pulp. But until then, I would let it go."

"I guess you are right. I just want her to be happy with you."

"Well, thanks, but sometimes things turn out in unexpected ways. I am going back to reading my newspaper. Bye George." He said as he turned and walked back to the bedroom.

Ginny was still reading his sports section when he stripped off the T-shirt and sweat pants and got back into bed. "What did George want?"

"Oh, he wanted to know if I knew where you where since you never went back to your flat last night." He told her. She dropped the paper in shock and he seized the moment to grab it off of her lap.

"How does he know I never went home last night?" She demanded.

"He told me he slept there waiting for you."

"He what? I am going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind along with a few good hexes." She fired up instantly. Harry laughed and pulled her back to the bed.

"You can't do that now, he would know you were here, listening to our conversation. You can fry him for it later. Here." He handed her the front page while he started on the sports section.


	13. Would I Approve

I do not own any of it.

Would I Approve?

Ginny laughed as she shot another bat boggy hex into the tree. She was sure that a couple of hexes had missed George, who had taken to hiding in the evergreen tree when he saw Ginny coming at him, but the sheer number that she had cast meant that he was hit by at least one.

It was the afternoon after the wedding and she had finally tracked down George to the Burrow.

"Okay, Ginny, Stop." Shouted George from somewhere in the tree above her. She shot another hex at the sound. "Ginny, please stop."

"Only once you promise." Ginny yelled up at him. This had been going on for about ten minutes and Ginny was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I am only doing it to protect you. You don't know what that bloke's intentions are." George said, peaking his head out of the cover of the tree. Ginny shot another hex at him and he quickly dodged back in.

"You are the one that doesn't know what his intentions are! You do not even know the guy!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Well then tell me who it is, and I can tell you his intentions."

"I am not going to tell you. And I already know his intentions; they are the same as mine." Ginny was shouting even louder now, and had worked herself up so much she was red in the face.

"Just stop hexing me." George pleaded with her.

"Not until you promise." Ginny yelled back pointing her wand at the tree again.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" She dropped her wand and whirled around at the new voice. It surely meant that she was in trouble.

"Daddy." She said sweetly as Mr. Weasley walked up to her. "I didn't know you were home."

"Obviously. You wouldn't be stupid enough to attack one of your brothers with your mom and me home. So, who is in the tree?"

"Dad, tell her to stop hexing me." George's voice rang out from the tree.

"Only after you promise." Ginny yelled back again.

"Alright, enough of this." Mr. Weasley told them. "Give me your wand Ginny." She thought about refusing, but his look told her that she would be in more trouble if she did. Reluctantly she handed it to him. "Come out of the tree George." He came out cautiously at first and then faster once he saw that Ginny was no longer armed. "Alright," Mr. Weasley continued once George had joined Ginny and him. "What is all this about? And hurry up and tell me before your mother gets home. I don't want to have to tell her."

"Ginny just came over here and started attacking me for no reason." George told him with an air of innocence. Mr. Weasley just looked at him while Ginny huffed.

"No, I tracked him down here after I found out that he slept at my flat last night and bothered everyone I know trying to figure out where I was. And then I started hexing him after he wouldn't promise to mind his own business." Ginny told her dad hoping that she hadn't said too much.

"Alright." He paused and looked at his two children. Ginny was bright red and obviously really annoyed. George had soot marks all over him, probably from the hexes. Ginny must have shot some good ones at him. Although, George probably deserved it, he mused. "Ginny, we will be talking about where you slept last night later. George, why won't you leave your sisters life alone? You don't have any right to know what she is doing."

"Of course I have a right to know, she is my baby sister and I have to protect her." George told him surprised, surly his dad would want his baby protected.

"Just because she is your little sister does not mean she is little. You don't have to protect her, she can watch out for herself."

"Dad, she is sleeping with some bloke and won't tell anyone who it is. She is going to get hurt." George protested.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Getting hurt is part of life. I don't want to see her get hurt any more than you do George, but she has to experience things for herself. You don't need to beat up every guy that she looks at to protect her." He paused and George opened his mouth to protest more, so he continued on. "Your mother had two older brothers. Now were would we be if they would have beaten me up when she looked at me? None of you would be here. Now leave your sister alone." He said with a final tone.

"Alright, fine." George said. His dad didn't tell him what to do often, so when he did, he needed to be listened to, at least at the time. "I have to get back to the shop." He said and turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Mr. Weasley asked Ginny. "And maybe some conversation before your mother gets home?"

Ginny just smiled up at her dad. They were going to discuss this more, she knew, but she also knew her dad would understand. Or at least, she hoped he would.

Once she and her dad were settled inside at the kitchen table with steaming tea in front of them, her dad started with the question she knew he would start with.

"So, if George slept at your place last night, were did you sleep?"

"At, um, my boyfriends." She said in a whisper.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Who is he?"

Ginny looked up from her cup. She felt bad about this, but they had a deal not to tell anyone. "I can't tell you that. We are not ready to tell everyone we are together."

Her dad didn't say anything at that. He just looked at her for a while. He took a sip of his tea. "Okay. I can live with that. For a while. When will you be ready to tell everyone?"

Ginny was surprised that he didn't push her further. But then again, that wasn't her fathers way. Her mothers, definitely, but not her father's. "I don't know. We just got together and we want to see how it works out before we tell people." She smiled a little at that, knowing that Harry would do anything to make it work out.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Mr. Weasley asked her suddenly.

"Is it that obvious?" Ginny asked him surprised.

"Yes it is. Is he in love with you?"

"Yes he is. He told me last night."

Mr. Weasley smiled at her. "Would I approve of him if I met him?"

"You do approve of him." She told him softly.

"So it is someone that I know?"

"Yes, but I am not going to tell you who."

"The only thing that I need to know is that he makes you happy and I will be fine with him."

"Thanks, daddy." She told him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know," he started after a long silence between them while they sipped their tea. "I always thought you and Harry would be together, in the end."

Ginny was surprised, of all her family, her dad was the only one not pushing her and Harry together. "Did you?"

"Yeah, that look you got when you thought about your boyfriend, it's the same look you would get when you thought about Harry when you two were together. That's how I knew you are in love with him."

Ginny didn't say anything to this, she just drank more of her tea. Although she shouldn't be surprised, her dad did always watch her closer than he seemed to.

They finished their tea and she helped him clean up.

"So you are not angry with me about spending the night with him?"

"No, I am well aware of the way your brothers spend their nights, and it would be hypocritical of me to get mad at you for something that your brothers have been doing for years. Although, I am going to assume that you and he spent the night playing exploding snap."

She smiled at this. "Thanks dad."

"Also," he continued. "I am not going to mention this to your mother. It might be wise for you to not mention it as well. You know how she wants you to be with Harry."

"Okay. I won't mention it. I have to get going. I am going Christmas shopping with Padma."

"Christmas Shopping? You haven't finished that yet?"

"No. You know I always procrastinate. Bye dad." She gave him another kiss before heading out and disapperating.


	14. Get To My Office NOW!

I do not own any of it.

Get To My Office. NOW!

Harry was sitting at his desk in his flat looking around. When he got the place he figured he would be using this space for work that he brought home with him. But that was going to change. There would be no more work coming home with him. There would be no more work at all.

He rolled his shoulders at this thought. He didn't know what he was going to do all day now. Maybe he could become a writer. How hard could it be to write a story? He thought to himself. Then he laughed. He wouldn't know where to begin. He didn't know what he would be doing with his days, he just knew it had to be something that kept him home. He couldn't leave Ginny again. He wouldn't do anything to make her think that he was deserting her. He was pondering different ways for him to fill his days when a silver lynx shot through his study door.

"Harry James Potter," Said the low voice of Kingsley. "Get to my office. NOW." The lynx then disappeared.

Harry was startled. He figured he would get called to Braban's office on Monday. But to get called in to the Ministers office on the Sunday afternoon before Christmas, that was a surprise.

He did not want to go and have this conversation with Kingsley. He hadn't figured out what he would say yet, and knew that Kingsley would not let him go if he could not give him a reason for his leaving. But disobeying a direct order from the Minister of Magic would not be wise for anyone, not even the boy who lived. So he grabbed his cloak and set out for the Ministry.

When he got there, the atrium was empty. He wasn't surprised, after all. It was a Sunday afternoon and Christmas was only three days away. The entire Ministry was shutting down for the Holiday. Although, Harry thought, that apparently didn't include the Minister since he was calling people to his office.

There was no one at the secretary's desk, so Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," replied the slow, deep voice of Minister Shaklebolt. Harry took a deep breath and then opened the door and walked in. "Harry." Kingsley greeted him.

"Minister," Harry replied in the same detached voice as Kingsley had used well aware that Kingsley was trying to keep this meeting professional.

"Sit down." Harry did what he was told. He didn't want to give Kingsley any more reason for getting mad at him. "I am assuming this piece of paper is your idea of a practical joke." He lifted a piece of parchment up to show Harry. It was the letter that Harry had sent to Braban earlier that morning.

"No, sir, it is not a joke." Harry told him, although Harry suspected that Kinglsey didn't actually think it was. Most likely he was hoping it was.

"Wrong answer, Harry. I am not accepting this."

Harry knew Kingsley would try to talk him out of it, but flat out not accepting it? "What do you mean? You have to accept a resignation. It means that I do not want to work for you anymore. You can not force someone to be an employee, Kingsley. We made sure of that when we rebuilt everything."

"I know the rules. I helped you and Hermione write several of them. They apply to everybody but you. I am not accepting your resignation now, and I will not accept it in the future either. Now, tell me why you are trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to resign."

"Kingsley, if I don't want to work for you, there is nothing that you can do to make me." Harry told him, all thought of formal address out of his mind.

"I don't believe for one second that you do not want to be an Auror any more. Tell me what is going on. Are you being blackmailed?"

Harry was shocked at this. "Blackmailed? Who would blackmail me to get me to quit my job? That's absurd."

"There has to be a reason for this. What is it?" Kingsley demanded. Getting annoyed he pushed back from his desk and stood up, glaring at Harry.

"I am done being and Auror. I don't want to do it anymore." Harry stood up to, glaring back at him.

"Just the other day you were so exited to be in on the decisions affecting Other Aurors. You are on pace to take over the department. I haven't seen such a dedicated Auror since Moody. I don't believe you when you say you don't want to do it anymore."

"I don't want to do it anymore. It is the truth. I don't want to keep leaving England. I am here again. I want to stay."

Kingsley looked away from him and plopped back down on his seat. He had been alarmed earlier that morning when he had read Harry's resignation. He personally had trained Harry and wanted Harry to move up in the department. Truthfully, he trusted Harry more than anyone else at the Ministry. When he got the owl he couldn't see any motive behind Harry's decision. But now it became clear. "This is about Ms. Weasley, isn't it?"

Harry was silent for a moment while he sat back down. "Not everything that I do is about her, Kingsley."

"No. But I also know that you would do anything for her. Did she ask you to do this?"

"No."

"So why do you feel like you need to do this for her?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. How could Kingsley guess things so easily? It really was frustrating. "Do you remember that conversation we had after her game against the Tornados?"

"Of course I do. It was about why you two didn't get together after the war. You said she didn't wait for you."

"Well, it turns out I was wrong."

Kingsley grinned at this. "I was right then."

"Apparently," Harry said a little annoyed, but he continued anyway. "She did wait for me, and before she could tell me that, I agreed to go to Auror training with you. She felt that I was abandoning her again and couldn't go through it, so she told me she didn't wait and that was the end of us." He paused here, thinking. After a moment or two he continued. "She is afraid to start an actual relationship with me because she thinks I am going to take off and not come back for a long time." He leaned back in his chair, stared at the ceiling while Kingsley watched him.

"So you are resigning because with your job, you might be called to do just that?"

"Yes. I can't do anything to hurt her, and if me being an Auror hurts her, then I will not be one. Simple as that."

"Have you talked to Ginny about this?" Kingsley asked him, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. Harry didn't usually discuss things with people.

"No. She doesn't know, but I am sure she will hear about it soon enough. It's my decision in the end, and I have made it."

Kingsley sighed. He knew Harry was stubborn about some things; his family was one of those things. And at the moment, Ginny Weasley was his main focus. "Could you at least do me a favor and not mention this to anyone until after Christmas. The press will have a field day and my Press Minister has already left on Holiday."

Harry was shocked that Kingsley was accepting so easily. He was sure that he would try harder to talk him out of it. "Of course. I can do that."

"Thank you then, Harry. I will see you later." Kingsley said, picking up the original formality and efficiently ending their meeting. Harry took his cue and left the office.


	15. Hold You Like This

I do not own any of it.

Hold You Like This

Kingsley Shaklebolt had been friends with the entire Weasley family since his days in the Order of the Pheonix. You get to know someone incredibly well while fighting side by side with them. Although, he didn't know Ginny as well as the rest of the family because she was at Hogwarts while he was hiding with the Weasleys, and then when the war was over, she went off playing Quidditch, so they did not get time together then. But they were friends and had a good respect for each other. Or, at least, he thought they did. He had never actually been to her flat before.

He wasn't positive that this was a good idea. He knew this was going to get Harry mad, but what could he do? His protégé wanted to quit everything that they had worked for over a girl. Well, he thought that the girl at least had a right to know.

He took a deep breath right before he knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling behind the door, and a muffled ', I'll get it' right before the door was thrown open by a petite dark haired, smiling girl. The smile fell when she saw who it is, and then her mouth dropped open.

Kingsley waited for her to say something, but Parvati just stared at him with her mouth open. This was not the first time that he was greeted this way, but it still unnerved him. He took another deep breath. "Hello, I was wondering if I could speak with Ms. Ginny Weasley." This statement, however, seemed to have little effect on Parvati, who just kept staring. Right then, a blond walked by the door, and did a double take at who was standing on the other side.

"Minster?" Lavender asked him.

"Yes, I would like a word with Ms. Weasley." Kinsley told the blond, hoping to get an answer as to whether or not Ginny was actually there.

"Oh, of course, come in, come in." Lavender invited as she pushed Parvati out of the way. "I will get Ginny for you." And she went down a hallway leaving Kingsley in a sitting area that had a couple of well used sofas piled with brightly colored pillows. There were stacks of books and magazines sating on the shelves and side tables. It looked like a room that got used a lot. He sat down on the sofa to wait for Ginny. She didn't make him wait to long.

"Kingsley?" Ginny asked as way of a greeting when she walked into the room. She was as surprised as her flat mates to see him sitting in her flat.

"Ginny." Kingsley stood as she entered. "How are you doing?"

Surprised, Ginny cocked her head. "I'm good. Is there something I can do for you?" She didn't want to be rude, but she was really wondering what he was doing there.

"I need to talk to you about…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say in front of her friends. He knew they were keeping their relationship a secret. "Um…your guy." That seemed to be the safest way to refer to Harry.

"Is something wrong with Harry?" the brunett demanded.

Kingsley looked at her. "No, nothing is wrong. I didn't mean to worry you." So they did know, Kingsley thought to himself. "I am sorry, we have not been introduced."

"Oh," Ginny started. "Sorry about that. Kingsley, these are two of my flat mates, Parvati and Lavender."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you."

"It really is a pleasure." Lavender told him as she and Parvati shook his hand.

"Ginny," Kingsley turned to her. "Is there someplace private we could talk?"

"Oh, you could talk here, Parvati and I were just about to head over to Dean's." She smiled sweetly at Kingsley, wanting to be accommodating to the Minister. Lavender pulled Parvati out the door. Ginny just shook her head at Lavender. And then turned to Kingsley and gestured to the couch.

When they were both settled, Ginny asked him, "What is going on with Harry?"

"Do you know where he was this afternoon?"

"No." Ginny told him truthfully. He hadn't told her what his plans were for the rest of the day when she left him that morning. She hadn't really thought about it.

"Well, he was at my office discussing his resignation." Kingsley told her with a straight face.

"Resignation of what?" Ginny asked him confused.

"His job. What else would it be?" Kingsley asked her, confused about her reaction

"His job? Harry quit his job?" She demanded, springing off the couch. "He loves his job. Why would he do this?"

"That is what I was wondering. He said that he didn't want to leave England anymore, and the only way he could do that is to resign." At this Ginny stopped pacing and stared at him. "Do you know why he would, all of the sudden, not want to leave England?"

"Oh, Merlin." Ginny sighed as she plopped down on the couch again and covered her face wit her hands. "Is that what he took me as saying? Merlin. That is not what I meant at all." She blew out her breath and looked at Kingsley through her fingers.

"Why don't you tell me what you said, and maybe we can figure out a way for me not to loose my best Auror."

At this, Ginny dropped her hands and glared at the minister. "Oh, yes, as long as you have your Auror it doesn't matter if Harry and I are together, does it?"

"Ginny," Kingsley said apologetically. "I didn't mean it like that. Harry is going to do everything to make sure that you are together. He is not going to let you go again. I just don't want him to resign because he feels it's the only way for you two to be together."

"I never asked him to quit his job!" Ginny said, annoyed. "I wouldn't do that. He can still be an Auror."

"Look, Ginny. I know what he means to you. I can see it. I also know what you mean to him. Neither of you are going to be happy without the other. Stop acting like you could survive without him."

"I have survived without him. Twice. " She took a deep breath. She really didn't want to get into an argument with Kingsley. They normally got along very well. They normally didn't discuss her and Harry's relationship. "I don't want to have to go through that again. We agreed this morning that we would start to date, and see how it works out. I thought I could see if I was strong enough to stay when he has to go on a mission. I didn't think he would do this."

"That makes two of us."

"Could you let me talk to him first? Before you process the papers and stuff of his resignation."

"Do you think that you could talk him out of this?"

"I think I can try to see what he is thinking, and maybe have us figure out what would work for our relationship. I can not promise that he will not resign."

"I am just asking you to talk to him. I don't want to loose him as an Auror. But he is more to me than that. He is a friend, and I want him happy."

"Alright, I should go find him." Ginny said as she and Kingsley got up from the couch. She showed him out and then went to find Harry.

* * *

She found him at his flat, doing what he had been doing earlier that afternoon, sitting in his office, looking around. When she walked in, he jumped up and went to her. Sweeping her up in his arms, still on the high of knowing her feelings for him, he kissed her.

"Well this is a wonderful surprise. I wasn't expecting you until later tonight." He sat her back down and kissed her again.

"It has been a day for surprises." Ginny told him as she followed him into the kitchen. "I got a visit at my flat just now from the Minster of Magic."

Harry spun around from the refrigerator he was searching through to look at her. "Kingsley went by your flat?"

"Yes he did. Do you know why?"

"I have some idea." Harry said, turning around to search the fridge again.

"Why did you resign?" Harry didn't say anything, he just moved some stuff around, keeping his back to her. "Harry, I think we should talk about this."

"Why?" he asked her, turning to face her again, a butterbeer in his hand. "I am no longer an Auror, what is there that we need to talk about?"

"Kingsley said that he hasn't processed it yet, so that means you still are an Auror. Talk to me about this." He didn't say anything again, so she continued. "Just this morning you talked about trying to get this to work. We are a couple now. I don't think you should make this decision without at least letting me know what you are thinking." Again, another silence, but still Harry said nothing, so she continued. "Or was all that just to continue our arrangement?"

"Of course it wasn't." Harry flared up. "How could you think I would lie to you about something like that?"

"I don't think that, Harry." She walked over, took his butterbeer and took a sip. "But you need to realize that we are a couple now. Why did you resign?" When he didn't answer her, she asked. "What are you going to do for money?"

This got him to smile at her. "I am a man of considerable personal wealth. I wouldn't exactly miss my government salary."

Ginny huffed out a breath. She didn't think about Harry's money often, their was no need to , but he was right, he probably would need a job his entire life. "Alright, fine. Why did you do this Harry?"

He leaned back against the counter. He wasn't sure how to get into this with her. "It is something I want to do, to ensure that I would not leave you again. Isn't that what you were so worried about this morning?" He looked at her as she handed the butterbeer back.

"Harry," she started, smiling at him. "You don't need to do that for me. "

"You said that you were afraid I would run off again. My job required me to, so I got rid of the job."

"Harry," she started again. She needed him to listen to her. "You don't need to quit your job. We are going to try a relationship, and that means that we have to work our lives into it."

Harry sighed and placed the butterbeer on the counter. "Come here." He said softly to her. She was a little surprised by this, but walked the short distance across the kitchen to him. He placed one hand gently on her hip and caressed her cheek with the other. He leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his, placing soft, lingering, promising kisses on her mouth. His hand slid around to her back and gently pulled her closer to him while his other hand slid to the back of her neck. He ran his nose down her jaw until he got to his favorite spot on her neck, where he gave her a soft, lingering kiss and whispered her name against her skin. She gave an involuntary shudder at this, causing him to pull her closer, while pulling his head back to look at her, still holding her neck and back. "I finally can hold you like this again, touch you like this. I am not going to let go now."

"You have held me for two months now. And you did it while you had a job." She told him.

"This is different," he leaned in a placed his cheek against hers. "I can only touch you like this knowing that I love you and that you love me. You wouldn't have let me touch you like this a week ago."

She sighed as she cuddled her face into his neck. He smelled so good, she wasn't sure what her point for being at his flat was. But she had to admit that he was right, this was different then it had been, now that their emotions were involved, touching him meant so much more. She pulled back to look at him. And then took a step out of his embrace, knowing that they would not be able to discuss this if they were that close. "I don't want you to quit your job because you think I will get scared off and leave you. I'm not going anywhere. We said that we were going to try."

"No, you're not going anywhere, are you?" The sides of his mouth went up at this.

"No, I'm not. Look, Harry. I have abandonment issues when it comes to you. And I know that they are not just in my head, I know that you did this to me." He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand to stop him and continued. "I know that you didn't do it on purpose, and I want to get over it. I don't want to be scared that you might need to go off and fight a new dark lord."

"I am not going to need to do that again. Seriously, what are the chances that another dark lord will, while attempting to kill me, transfer part of his soul to me?"

She smiled at this. "Pretty slim, considering that it is an incredibly small change that it would happen once, I think it happening twice would be even smaller."

"See, I am never going to need to leave you again."

"I see that, I am just going to have to get used to it. But Harry, seriously, you don't need to quit your job. Could you just give me some warning before you have to leave, and perhaps let me know how long you are going to be gone?"

"I guess I could do that. If you are sure you want me to do that."

"Yes, I want you to do that. I am going to get over that fear, and the way for that to happen is if you stay an Auror."

"Okay, I will tell Kingsley to tear up my resignation. If you are sure." He asked her again.

She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. "I'm sure." He twirled his fingers in her hair, enjoying how smooth it felt. "Do you know when you are going to have to go again?"

"No. Right now I am not on any case that would require it." They were quiet for a while, Harry stroking her hair, while she laid her head on his chest. After a while harry broke the silence. "What do you want to do tonight? I mean, do you want to go on a date? Or do you have plans?"

She laughed a little at how nervous he was. They hadn't made a plan for their first date that morning; they had just agreed that they would go on one. Ginny didn't think it would be tonight. She just thought that they would she would come over at their usual time, but now that she was here, it seemed like a good idea. "I don't have plans; it would be fun to go out."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. " She realized that she didn't know any places in the muggle world.

"How about I choose then? Maybe dinner?" He asked glancing at the clock.

"Sounds good. How about something Italian? I could go for some pasta."

"Italian it is, then. Do you need to go back to your flat to change?"

Ginny looked down at her jeans and paint splattered t shirt. "Yeah, I would like to look nicer for our first date."

"You look beautiful, Love. As always." She smiled at him and then kissed him and turned to leave. "Okay, I will pick you up at your flat in 30 minutes."

"See you then, Ace." She grinned. "And don't forget to owl Kingsley, he's worried about you." With that she left him to get ready for their fist date.


	16. It's Just George

I do not own any of it.

It's Just George

Harry always loved the Burrow during Christmas time. Ever since the horrible first Christmas he had spent there during his sixth year, he had loved it. He had been there every Christmas since then, except for the year they were searching Horcruxes. This is what he considered home, and he was with what he considered family.

Mr. Weasley kept trying to talk to him about muggle things, Mrs. Weasley tried to give him third portions of all the food and George kept trying to talk him into becoming a tester for Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze. He couldn't have been happier. Fleur was feeding Bill a bite of dressing off of her fork and Charlie had his arm around Lisa. He was at home.

It was all very familiar, but there was something odd about it. He had never spent a holiday here when he was involved with Ginny. Their first date had gone well, neither experienced the oddness that usually accompanies a first date. Maybe because they had been friends for so long, that it was easy for them to talk to each other. Or maybe it was because both knew the other was already in love with them, and knew that it was the first of many dates. Whatever it was, Harry had had a great time and was looking forward to spending more time with Ginny.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about keeping that a secret from the family, or from feeling that he had betrayed them somehow by shagging their only daughter and sister. But when they started on the not so subtle hints that Harry and Ginny should get together, he didn't feel bad about not telling them. In fact he was thankful that they didn't know.

Ginny was seated next to him, all spruced up for the Holiday. She was wearing a black dress with lace over it. Harry liked lace, and he liked black, so he wasn't too happy with her for wearing that dress. He mentioned this to her when they were left alone to set the table. She just smiled at him and replied that if he liked the dress, he should see what was under it. That did not help with his control, but he had managed throughout the meal.

And then she would smile, and he remembered why he was in love with her.

Currently, he was talking with Ron and Hermione about the summer trip that the family always took together. This year they were going to go to Grand Cayman Island in the Caribbean.

"Maybe we will get to meet a pirate like Jack Sparrow!" Ron said excitedly.

"Ronald, there are no such thing anymore." Hermione told him.

"Course there are!"

"No, there are not."

"Yea, just like there are no wizards or witches!"

That got Hermione to drop it, although Harry was pretty sure that they wouldn't run into any pirates.

After dessert, they gathered around the tree to open presents. Little Victoire opened all of her presents first, which consisted mostily of pink princesses things. Ginny was disgusted by it, she would have much rather have a broomstick when she was that age. But Victoire seemed to enjoy it. After she was done, she went to bed and the adults were left to open their presents. They did it slowly, opening the presents one at a time while everyone watched. It was a new tradition that Harry enjoyed because it was relaxing and extended the time with his family.

Harry watched as all of the witches opened their presents from him. He had gotten them all the same thing. Charm bracelets. But each one had different charms on it. Ginny's had Quidditch charms, Hermione's had books, Penelope's had quills, Lisa's had dragons, and Fluer's had princess ones. Apparently these went over really well, because he got hugs from all the girls, even Ginny.

Ginny was thrilled with her present from Harry; he had managed to give her the perfect piece of jewelry, and he did it without raising any suspicions that they were dating. She wanted to jump him in the middle of the burrow. She had received a bouquet of calla lilies at her flat that morning. She couldn't stop smiling the entire day because of them.

She was enjoying the holiday, but she wanted to get Harry alone so she could give him his other present. But she sat patiently drinking her butterbeer while she watched her family open their presents. She laughed when George gave Ron a certificate for a day off from Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze. And she sighed when her dad gave her mom a Goblin made necklace.

She was elated with how much Harry enjoyed her gift of a T-Shirt with the Holyhead Harpies logo on it. She gave everyone something with their logo on it, even Ron, who jokingly threw his socks back to her. And when it was over and done, everyone was in such a good mood and were all talking loudly that they didn't notice Harry reach over, under the wrapping paper that was strewn all over the room, and squeeze her hand.

A while later, after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed, the rest of the family sat around the family room playing a large game of exploding snap. Harry was loosing badly, but that wasn't unusual.

"Who's this guy you are seeing, Ginny?" George asked her. He had been randomly asking her this all night hoping that by catching her off guard she would tell him. She ignored him and continued to play.

"Why don't you just tell us? If it has been going on for a while I think the family has a right to know." Charlie told her. "What do you think we would do to him?"

She smiled at the table, "Oh, I don't know, the same thing you did to the last bloke I hooked up with."

"Come on, Gin," Ron put in. "We only did that because he wasn't good enough for you."

"You think that the only guy good enough for me is Harry, so I am not going to tell you."

"Hey Harry, help us out here. Tell her to tell us." Bill pleaded with Harry.

"I already tried Harry; he is on Ginny's side." George put in.

"I am not going to help you beat up the bloke she has hooked up with and she wouldn't listen to me if I told her to tell you." Harry told the table. He wasn't sure how he could help them, anyway. He didn't like the idea of beating himself to a bloody pulp.

"Come on, Ginny, How will you know if we like him or not if you don't tell us?" Bill asked her. She just kept playing.

"Well, if you are not going to tell us, at least give us a hint about him." Charlie added.

"Fine, you want to know something about him? I'll tell you something about him. He has the most talented tongue I have ever had the pleasure of enjoying." She waited a beat, waiting for her words to sink in. "Good, that shut you up."

All of her brothers were staring at her with their mouths hanging open while most of the girls looked surprised and a bit jealous. Harry raised one of his eyebrows and gave her a disbelieving look. He was shocked that she just told her brothers how talented his tongue was.

The words finally sunk in with Ron who said, "Ewww, I don't want to think about you doing that with some bloke."

Ginny gave him a bland look. "Well you asked."

"We asked for a hint so we could guess, but that doesn't help because none of us know how talented other blokes tongues are." Charlie told her; horrified that she had said that.

"Well, start guessing than, unless you want to know something else." She told them wickedly. None of them were going to take the bait to hear about her lover's other talents. They let it drop and conversation eventually wound its way to Harry's sex life.

"You haven't been out picking up girls lately, Harry." George told him. "Have you given up sex?"

"Yeah, that's right, George, I've decided that I don't like sex anymore so I am now celibate." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Wasn't there some girl before you went to Spain? You seemed pretty interested in her." Ron asked him

"Wow, Harry and Ginny both have secret lovers?" Charlie asked.

"Well that's interesting. How talented is your tongue?" Bill asked Harry.

Harry looked at him dead in the eyes. "Do you want me to give you a demonstration?"

"I wasn't asking for one, but if you want to kiss Ginny, go ahead."

"Thanks, but I don't want the bloke she is with hexing me. Plus, I got a girl of my own."

"Who you aren't telling us about." George reminded him.

"Well, it's not because she's a secret." Harry told the table and saw Ginny pale. He had no choice; he had to get them off the track they were on. "It's because she isn't a witch, she's a muggle. So me bringing her around here would freak her out. That and it's casual, you know, mostly sex with some dates thrown in now and again." Ginny got her color back while the rest of the table looked disappointed.

"You're dating a muggle?" Ron asked him baffled. "You have never gone for a muggle before."

"I know, but she's great, and I thought why not? And she has no idea who I am, so it's nice. I know she likes me and not _the chosen one._" He was happy now that they were off the track of him being with Ginny.

"What's her name?" Bill demanded.

"Andrea." Harry lied easily. It was the first name that popped into his head.

"And her last name?" Bill continued.

"Turner. Why, you going to look her up?"

"No, just wondering." With that the game continued as the conversation switched again. Harry was relieved that they hadn't figured it out.

**********************

Harry was back in his flat waiting for Ginny to show up. He had told everyone that Andrea was visiting her family for the holidays and wouldn't be there, so they wouldn't come with him to meet her. However, Ginny had a hard time leaving, and made a big show of going to her flat. Harry was sure that George would be there when she got there.

He wasn't worried, he knew she was smart enough to evade her brothers, it was just one of the reasons he was in love with her. He just wished that she would do it faster. He wanted to give her the present he got for her.

He uncorked a bottle of wine, poured himself a glass, arranged some crackers on a plate and sat down to wait for her.

Ginny opened the door without even knocking and was throwing up privacy wards as she slammed it at her back. Harry stayed where he was watching her. She was ranting about the prats of brothers that she had.

"George followed me to my flat, then to Ron and Hermione's than to the bloody Leaky Cauldron until I cast the Bat Boogy Hex on him and came here."

Harry just smiled at her and patted the couch next to him. When she sat down he handed her a glass of wine.

"It's just George, really, since the others all have girls, they aren't allowed to follow me at night."

"I know, love; I wish I could do something about it. I can't believe you told them you like my tongue."

"I do like your tongue and they wanted to know something."

"But still, did you have to tell them about _that_?"

Ginny laughed at him. "So, should I be jealous of this Andrea Turner?"

"Yeah, because in any spare time that I have that I am not with you, I am with her, and she doesn't talk about my talents with her brothers."

Ginny laughed and kissed him. "Thanks for making her up. It did get them off of that track."

"I don't mind. Would you like your present now?"

"You already gave me a bracelet."

"I know, but that is what I gave everyone. I got you something else."

"Okay I got you something else as well. But I get to open mine first."

"Here you are then." He gave her a box and she tore the paper off. From the box she pulled out two tickets.

"What is this?"

"They're tickets." He smiled and continued because she still looked bewildered. "Well, I thought you would like to go to a sporting event, but since we have to go out in the muggle world, I thought a football match might be fun."

She just stared at him. "You want to take me to a football match?"

"Yeah, Manchester versus Chelsea, it will be fun."

She beamed at him. "I love it, Harry. Thank you! I can't wait to go! Now open mine."

She handed him a nicely wrapped box with a big bow on it. When he opened it up and saw what she had given him, he started laughing. He pulled the handcuffs out and gave her a questioning look. "How do you know about handcuffs?"

"Well, I was talking to Phyllis who dated a muggle for a while and she said that they were a lot of fun to use during sex."

"Yes, the muggles do use them for that, along with keeping prisoners from being able to use their hands. You want to try these out?"

"Well, I thought it might be fun if I locked you to the head board and had my way with you." She smiled at him.

He got up and pulled her off the couch. "These are my handcuffs, maybe I should be the one to lock you to the headboard and have my way with you. Then I could use my 'talented tongue' on you."

She laughed when his tongue licked her ear as he pulled her into their bedroom.


	17. It's Not a Pink Office

I do not own any of it.

It's Not A Pink Office

"Bloody hell." Harry mumbled as he stood looking into his office. It had exploded. That was his first thought. It had exploded and all this stuff was rubble. But then sense came to him and he realized that rubble wasn't usually pink and red.

"Oh Wow." Ron stated from beside him as he too looked at Harry's office. "I would ask if Andrea did this, but she doesn't know where you work."

This got Harry's attention. He had been sprinkling his conversations lightly with her name so the family thought they were still together. But he couldn't think of a reason his fake girlfriend, or anyone for that matter, would do this to his office.

"Why would Andrea want to cover my office in red and pink hearts?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"It's Valentines Day, Mate, and it looks like you might have an admirer." Ron snickered.

Bloody Hell, Harry thought again. Valentines Day? He hated Valentines Day. Why did it have to come every year? Shit, was he supposed to have planned a romantic day for Ginny? Would she be mad at him for forgetting?

He wasn't sure, it's not like he forgot her. And she didn't really get into all the hearts and stuff. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

"Merlin Harry, what happened in here?" Randle had joined them in staring into his office. "Did some witch you've been shagging surprise you for valentines day?"

"He's not shagging a witch, he's shagging a muggle." Ron informed Randle.

"Well if his girl didn't do this, who did?" Miles had joined them.

"I have no idea." Harry said, still shocked at the amount of pink hearts in his office.

"There must be a shortage of pink hearts in the rest of London because of all the ones in there." Randle laughed.

The door to the outer office opened and Romilda walked in. She was dressed in pink, head to toe pink. And Harry couldn't help but be reminded of a teacher he once had. She had a grin on her face as she strode toward the four men.

"Happy Valentines Day!" She practically shouted. "My favorite day! The most romantic day of the year!" She gushed at them. Harry tried hard not to roll his eyes and was already turning to ignore her when she said, "Do you like what I did to your office' Harry?"

He spun back around and stared at her. She was smiling at him. "You did that to my office?" He demanded of her. "Take it down right now. I don't want to work in a pink office."

"It's not a pink office, it is festively decorated. And I can't take it down. The charms will wear off at midnight, when this romantic day is over," She gushed. "I thought you would like it."

The rest of the guys were snickering behind Harry. He didn't know what to say. He was stuck with his office looking like a lovesick twelve year old had decorated it. Resolved, he finally said "Fine, I have to go to a meeting with the minister." And he walked out of the room just as Ron, Randle and Miles burst into laughter.

He contemplated Ginny as he walked to the minister's office. He had stopped to send a note to a florist. He thought she should at least get flowers seeing what day it is. But he just signed it normally because he knew she didn't go for all that romance junk.

They had been officially dating now for almost three months, and he had never been happier. They would go out a couple times a week into muggle London. They were becoming regulars at this one pizza parlor they both enjoyed, Mario's. She was still spending every night at his flat and letting him have her whenever he wanted, which didn't leave much time for sleep.

He had been forced to leave England twice since they had started dating. The first time didn't go very well. When Harry got back, he realized how hard it had been on Ginny and he wanted to resign straight away. But Ginny wouldn't let him. He had held her close to him threw the night while she told him everything that had happened while he was gone. The second time was only for four days, and Ginny didn't have as hard of a time with that. She still made him hold her on the couch the entire night as they talked. After that trip, he realized that Ginny might be able to get over her fear of him leaving her.

Every day he grew to be more and more in love with her. And he knew that she felt the same way about him. He was meeting her for lunch today. That made him smile. But they were going with Ron and Hermione so he would have to keep up the charade of Andrea while she refused to tell anyone about her lover. And they would not be able to act like they were in love.

He smiled at Kingsley's assistant and headed into the minister's office.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his pink office doing paperwork. Sometimes he felt that all he did was paper work. He hated doing it, but it was necessary. His team had caught Carnon last week and was now getting ready for the hearings. Thank Merlin he wasn't in Magical Law Enforcement like Hermione, but he was still going to be forced to take the stand.

He was contemplating the case when he noticed the most wonderful smell had entered his office. He looked up grinning to see Ginny standing in the door way.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He was up and around his desk in an instant, all thoughts of the hearing gone. He shut the door at her back and kissed her long and hard. "Hello, love."

"Hello." She smiled and then looked around his office. "What in the name of Merlin's Pant's happened here?"

"Oh, well, Romilda thought I would like it if she decorated my office."

"Why would she decorate your office?"

"It's Valentines Day, Ginny."

"It is?" Her eyes brightened with understanding. "Oh, is that why you sent me flowers this morning? I was wondering." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"I am so in love with you."

"Right back at you, but we got to go meet Ron and Hermione. Oh and I think Neville will be there too."

"Okay, but I was wondering, did you want to do something tonight, seeing as it is Valentines Day?"

"Oh, well I have plans with the team. We're going out to Merlin tonight, I don't know how long we will be. I was planning on swinging by your place after we leave the club."

He smiled at her again. "Okay, you can do that. Are you going to be wearing something I will like when you swing by?"

"Well, you usually like my clubbing clothes." She told him playfully.

"You're right I usually do, just make sure the blokes there tonight keep their hands off of you."

"Sure, let's go Harry."

* * *

Harry was sitting in his home office that night going over reports that Miles, Randle and Ron had given to him at the end of the day. There was a skirmish in South America that might need his attention tomorrow so he was reading the file on that.

He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear the door open and shut, or the clicking of heels on his floor. But when she knocked lightly on the doorframe of his study, his head shot up and his mouth dropped open.

Ginny was standing in his door way in what appeared to be her clubbing clothes, although Harry thought it would be better described as a male fantasy. Her wavy hair was flowing over her shoulders, which were bare because the top she had on was simply a blue piece of cloth that was fastened by ribbons going over her bare back. Her skirt was black leather and barely covered her, leaving the majority of her thighs bare. Then there are the boots. She was wearing black boots that came to mid thigh, traveling down her entire leg to where they ended in stiletto heels.

Harry couldn't move. He tried, but he couldn't. He tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hello Ace, I'm ready to be taken, do you think you can give me what I need or do I have to find someone else?" Ginny asked him playfully as she strode over to him. He still couldn't move.

She pushed his chair out a little, so she could stand in front of him. He still could not move.

"Well, if you are not interested, I guess I will just have to take care of this need myself." She purred. Then she lifted one leg as if to straddle him, and let her foot rest on the arm rest of his chair. This move made her skirt come up and gave him a clear view of her. She wasn't wearing knickers. He still couldn't move.

She reached down and started stroking herself, and he watched every move. After a moment, he snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and grabbed her hand, glancing at her face, he lent his head in and licked her.

Her head shot back in ecstasy as his arm went around her to support.

He dipped fingers from his free hand into her, slowly at first. Not stopping his tongue. He pushed deeper into the heat and wet, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. Her fingers ran threw his hair, pushing him closer to her as she tightened around him.

All she wanted was him, nothing else could do this to her.

He licked and pushed and licked, thinking nothing of the pressure around his head. He needed her, needed to taste her, to touch her, to enter her.

Her pressed harder, licking around her. He smiled into her when she gave a moan, ending on his name.

She tightened around him even harder, and flooded into his mouth. He slowed his tongue, gently rubbing it over her as he slipped his fingers out of her.

He heard her sigh as he pulled her to the floor with him so she could catch her breath. After a while she lifted her head and smiled at him. She hadn't been able to speak a coherent word since he had stopped.

"You know, now that you have been satisfied I am going to need to be. That is some outfit. Did you go clubbing in it?" He asked her.

"Yes I did, except I was wearing knickers, I took those off before I came over. And don't worry," she leaned down and nibbled on his earlobe. "You will be satisfied."

"I am sure I will be. You do know that you are wearing a male fantasy, right?"

"That's why I wore it." She giggled as he flipped them over so she was on her back. "Have you had dinner tonight? I am starving. I didn't get anything at Merlin's."

"Food is the last thing on my mind right now." He kissed her neck and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"If you want to do that, Ace, I am going to need some fuel first." She tried her hardest to hold back the moan that was trying to escape as he moved down to her shoulder. It escaped anyway and she heard him chuckle.

"Alright, we will get food, how about we order a pizza and then have wild, inventive sex?"

"I think I could go for that." She smiled as he kissed her again, moving his hands up and down her body. She knew they wouldn't get to the pizza for a while still, but she really couldn't find a reason to complain.


	18. Take A Mint

I do not own any of it.

Take A Mint

"You don't mean that." Ginny stared at Harry disbelievingly. He had just told her that he thought the Canons had a chance at the championship. The Harpies were playing them in two days to see who would play in the championship game. If Harry thought the Canons had a chance that meant he thought they could beat the Harpies.

"Well, no I don't, but Ron is my best mate after all and I have to side with him sometimes."

Ginny laughed as she sipped her wine. They were snuggled into a corner booth at Mario's enjoying a casual date. "I'm your lover though, so I would guess the rewards would be better siding with me, unless there is something between you and Ron I should know about." She was enjoying this playful mood that Harry was in.

"It's a different brother you have to worry about." Harry stated very seriously. Ginny just laughed at him. It had been awhile since they had been like this. Harry had several missions since February and she had the end of the Quidditch season to worry about. This was their first date in three weeks, although she was still staying with him every night.

"I think I would rather not know which brother I have to worry about."

"Alright, new line of conversation, this one is starting to freak me out."

"Well, you started it."

"Fine then, I will switch it." He leaned over and kissed her. She snuggled closer to him. And then the waiter interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Harry, but your food is ready." Todd smirked. He enjoyed watching his regular couple flirt with each other, even if they did talk about weird things.

"Thanks Todd, next time you could wait until the kiss is over at least." Harry replied faking annoyance.

"Your food would have been cold by the time you two surfaced." Todd teased him good naturedly. Harry just grunted and put a piece of pizza on Ginny's plate as Todd left them.

"He's right you know, it has been a while since we could make out that I don't think we would have stopped."

"Did you want to stop?" Harry asked her as he took a bite of her piece.

"Well, no, but that's beside the point, and eat your own slice."

"What is the point?"

"That you are going to be routing for the Harpies at the match."

"I don't know about that, what are you going to do for me if I do?" Harry asked her suggestively. They finished their dinner while they were talking and flirting. Ginny was so relaxed in his company that she wasn't at all worried about the upcoming match.

Harry convinced her to walk around London for a while before heading back to his flat. It was a warm spring night in the middle of May and she wasn't sure the next time they would get to do this so she readily agreed. They were walking through a park and talking about Harry's current case. He couldn't tell her to much, but enough so she didn't feel as if she was left out of that part of his life. The last time that he had to leave, she seemed like she was finally over her fear of him leaving. This was a good sign to Harry.

The topic slowly turned to her practice that day so she told him about the dramas going on in her team. While she was talking she remembered, "Ohhh, I forgot to get a mint before we left."

Harry just looked at her, "You always forget to take a mint."

"I know, but I like them and I just get caught up with talking to you."

He laughed at her, "that's why I grabbed you one." He told her and watched her face light up. She smiled sweetly up at him. "I put it in my pocket." He mumbled as he started to dig for it. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

She went to unwrap it and realized that it was not a mint. She was holding a beautiful ring with a solitaire four carat square cut ruby. "Oh, sweet Merlin." She muttered as she stopped in her tracks.

He was staring at her, hoping she would say something, anything. After a full minute of her staring at the ring, and him staring at her, he finally asked her in a whisper. "You like it?"

She had to swallow. "Depends."

"On what?" he scowled and turned his face to study the ring. It looked great, he decided, but there was never any certainty with witches. "I figured you'd like this better than the standard diamond. But if you'd rather go that route, I can exchange it."

She shivered, but she didn't feel cold. Not in the least. "Then this would be an engagement ring that you just handed me?"

"Yeah, I thought you would know that." Merlin he was really bungling this up, he thought to himself.

She was still staring at the ring; Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful. "I wasn't sure what it meant."

"It means marry me," Harry said, trying to get the situation back. "It means I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. I want to make children with you, and grow old with you."

She continued to stare at the ring. He had remained calm all night, he had been certain that she would say yes, but now a little uncertainty was entering his mind.

"Ginny?" He said softly, trying to get her attention. Her eyes shot from the ring to his. She was grinning at him and he felt his knees go weak.

She swallowed again and asked him "Will you put this on me, or am I going to have to put it on myself?" He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'd really love to wear this ring. I'd love to marry you, and all the rest of them."

A stupid grin crossed his face as he took the ring from her and slid it onto her finger. The next thing he knew, she had thrown her arms around him and they where spinning.

Finally he stopped spinning and set her down, still holding onto her. He thought the smile on his face would never fade. "So, we're going to get married." He stated, not really believing that he had asked her and that she had said yes.

"We're going to get married." She repeated as she turned her gaze to her beautiful engagement ring. "It's beautiful." She told him as she kissed him again.

They finally started walking again after some time of hugging and kissing. Harry had his arm around her and wouldn't let go. She kept holding her left hand out in front of her to admire her ring.

"You know what this means?" Harry asked her.

"That we're going to get to buy a couch together?" She replied offhandedly.

"Well, at some point I guess we will, but that is not what I was talking about. We are going to have to tell the family Love."

"You don't think we can hide this?" She asked him.

"You want to hide a marriage?"

"Well, not the marriage, no, but the engagement. I just like having you to myself all the time."

"We have to tell them."

"Alright fine we can tell them. How do you think they will take it? Do you think they will be surprised?"

"More than somewhat."

They walked in silence for a while, Harry imagining what the family will say while Ginny admired her ring.

"So, this wedding, I am going to be the bride, right?" Ginny asked him suddenly.

"Well, I am certainly not going to be the bride."

"And since I am the bride-to-be I get to plan the wedding, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, since I am, I don't want a traditional wedding, and I don't want to go through the planning process that Hermione did. I want to elope."

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "And our marriage would last until we got back and told your mum because she would murder the two of us."

"Hmmm…probably. I don't want a huge wedding, Harry."

"Well I was thinking, since it would be nice to skip the planning part with your mother, that we could sort of elope."

"What do you mean, 'sort of elope,' you either elope or you don't."

"Well, we could plan to get married like we are eloping, but then invite your whole family."

"How would we do that? We tell the family that we are going to be getting married, they will want us to have it at the burrow and then it will get blown out of proportion."

"Hear me out, why don't you? I think we should plan on getting married on the beach on Grand Cayman in two months."

Her mouth dropped open again and Harry smiled. He loved seeing that surprised look on her face.

"A beach wedding, in two months?" She stuttered

"Think about it, we don't mention anything to the family until we are there and then it would be too late to make a big deal out of it. We can make some calls to the resort to set it up. What do you think?"

She was starring at him with her mouth open still. "How do you know me so well? That sounds perfect."

"Alright, that is what we will do. Let's go home, Gin." He pulled her to him and disappaerated without a sound.


	19. How Long What?

I do not own any of it.

How Long What?

She started kissing his neck as soon as he apperated in front of the door to his flat. He was trying to keep her from taking off his shirt while he fumbled for his wand to unlock his door. He unlocked it and pushed open the door as she attacked his lips. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and carried her into the flat, kicking the door shut behind them.

She untucked his shirt and rubbed her hands over his chest. He unzipped her dress as he kissed her neck, making her moan.

Crash "Oi!'

He dropped her in shock. Ginny's butt hit the ground hard. "Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Uhh…uhh…uhh…you…and…you…uhh" Ron was standing in Harry's living room with his beer bottle shattered at his feet and his mouth open wide, pointing from Harry to Ginny, who was still down on the floor. Harry stared back at Ron with his mouth open while Ginny was staring at Ron from the ground.

After a few minutes of staring at one another, Ginny came to her senses. "Hello Ron." She said feebly from the ground. "Did Hermione kick you out?"

This brought Harry out of his trance and he stopped staring at Ron to look down at his fiancé. "Oh, Sorry there, Love, didn't mean to drop you." He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet and then proceeded to zip up her dress; taking his time in hopes of postponing the inevitable conversation.

Ron was still staring at them unable to form any words besides "uhh" and "you." Harry, having finally finished zipping up Ginny's dress, turned to Ron, but couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"So, what did you do to Hermione?" Ginny asked, obviously trying to change the topic that was about to start.

This appeared to bring Ron out of his trance and he shook his head, as if shaking the image of Harry and Ginny out of it. "I don't know, something about not listening to her, but that is beside the point Ginevera. What were you doing with your legs around Harry?"

"Well, Ronald," Ginny started, using a tone similar to the one Ron just used. "I can wrap my legs around any guy I choose, and you don't get to say anything about it."

"I do get a say about it, I'm your brother. I'm not going to let you throw yourself at guys, and that is exactly what you were doing."

"Let me? Let me? You think you have the right to control me and tell me what to do? Well let's get this strait. I am old enough to make my own choices when it comes to men, and I choose Harry and you don't need to know anything more, actually you don't even need to know I chose Harry."

Ron stared at her, trying to figure out what she just said. Not being able to find an argument, he turned on Harry. "Why did you pick her up while you were out? There are tons of witches who would go home with you! Why her? You guys messed each other up enough the first time, why have a fling now?

Harry took a deep breath trying to keep his calm. He had a sudden urge to go the muggle way and punch Ron in the face. How could he think his feelings for Ginny where flighty?

"And what about Andrea? I thought you were exclusive with her." Ron continued.

"Oh, well, about that." Harry started, but was interrupted by Ginny

"No, Ron, you don't get to yell at Harry, either. What we do is none of your business."

Harry shot Ron a look that said _give me a moment. _Ron glared at him, then gave him a little nod and turned around.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Ginny. "Gin, love, could you give me some time to talk to Ron." He said softly, trying, but failing to keep the pleading out of his voice.

"Harry, he doesn't need to know about what I do, just because I'm his sister, we don't have to explain it to him." She replied in the same whisper.

"I know, and I agree, as your brother, he doesn't need to know, but he is my best mate and I need to let him know."

She stared at him as she had a battle in her head. She hated sharing her life with her family, which is why she avoided it. But she loved Harry, and that meant understanding Ron was his mate. "Fine. Tell him," She raised her voice. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom, Harry, Don't be to long." She kissed him as Ron whirled around.

"You can stay in the guest room, Ginny." Ron called after her as she started down the Hall toward Harry's room.

She looked over her shoulder at Ron, and then smiled wickedly, "Oh, no Ron, you stay there; I'll stay with Harry in his room." And she walked off. Harry heard his door close behind her and he turned to Ron. He wasn't surprised to find that Ron was glaring at him again.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ron started again. "What in the name of Merlin's soggy pants are you doing with her? You messed her up enough the last time. Isn't that enough for you? Why are you intent on messing with her head? You know she loves you, and yet you disregard her feelings, using them only when you have an itch."

Harry listened to Ron's rant as calmly as he could, his hands forming fists at his sides. He kept telling himself to remain calm. He was quickly loosing his resolve not to hit him.

"Alright, stop Ron," he cut him off. "First off, I thought you wanted me and Ginny to be together."

"Well, I do want you together. Merlin, you're the only one I could handle as a brother-in-law. But I don't want you two shagging when it's convenient for you, that's not together, Harry, that's a fuck buddy."

Harry took a deep breath. "I need a drink." And he walked into the Kitchen, with Ron following. He pulled out a bottle with two glasses and poured them both a generous amount of firewiskey. They usually drank it while discussing a particularly difficult mission. He handed a glass to Ron and took a drink from his. This isn't exactly how he had imagined his night.

"Well let me start by saying that I am not messing with her head, or am I just sleeping with her cause it's convenient tonight." He took another swallow of firewiskey. "I'm in love with her Ron." When Ron didn't say anything, he continued. "I have been for years, and being back in the country, I just couldn't stay away from her."

"Hold on," Ron cut him off. "'Back in the country?' we have been here since October. It's May." He paused contemplating Harry. "How long?"

"How long what?" Harry asked stupidly, trying to delay having to answer.

"Don't act stupid Harry, I've known you to long. How long have you and Ginny been together?"

"Oh, umm, well, technically theendofdecember. More firewiskey?"

"No. Harry, did you say the end of December? That's five months. And what do you mean 'Technically'?" Ron said, his voice getting a little hysterical at the end.

Harry took another drink before answering. "We started sleeping together in October, after that ministry ball Kingsly made us go to."

"You mean you where the one she went home with? You are the one she has been shagging this whole time? You are the one with the…oh I didn't need to know about how your tongue is…eww."

"Yeah, that was me."

"You were sitting there, at the table, when she said…" he trailed off. They sat in silence for a while, Harry swirling his drink in his glass, Ron staring at the table top. Ron finally broke the silence "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't know how you would react." Harry told him truthfully. "We thought you wouldn't like how it started out."

Ron kept staring at the table. Harry was watching him, and could tell he was processing this.

"Why didn't you tell me when you started to 'technically' date? You knew how much I wanted you two together, why not tell me?"

Harry looked down into his glass. After a moment he said "We didn't know if it would work." When Ron didn't say anything, he continued. "We didn't want you to get your hopes up and then be disappointed if it didn't work out. And, we didn't want to deal with the pressure that telling you would have put on us."

A long silence followed the end of this. They sat, Harry staring back into his glass, while Ron continued to stare at the table. Finally, after several minutes, Ron spoke. "You should have told me."

"I know." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You should have told me." Ron repeated, and they lapsed back into silence once more. Eventually Ron continued. "Is there anything else you are keeping from me?"

Harry thought of the ring he had gotten for Ginny. Guiltily he said "No." Ron moved his gaze from the table to Harry's eyes. Harry sighed, knowing he had been caught. "Well, there is something, but I think we should wait until the morning. Ginny will want to be here when I tell you."

"Fine." Ron said, "But you should have told me." But this time he smiled at Harry, who gratefully smiled back.

"So, you going to tell me why Hermione really kicked you out, or am I going to have to guess?"

"How do you know it's not whatever I told Ginny?"

"It's never what you tell Ginny. Come on, what did you do?"

"Well, she got a letter from _Vicky_." Ron said coldly. Harry thought he knew where this was going. Ron stopped liking Victor Krum when Krum took Hermione to the Yule Ball back at Hogwarts. Harry really didn't have a problem with the international Quidditch star but always supported Ron in not cheering for him. "He is going to be playing a game in England next week and wanted to meet Hermione while he was in the country."

"And let me guess," Harry cut him off. "You told her she couldn't go."

"Well yeah. Then we got into this argument and I told her that I wasn't meeting up with Lavender ever. She said 'go ahead and have lunch with that slut, it wouldn't bother me.'" Ron said in a high intimidation of Hermione's voice. "And then she called me immature pushed me out of the door and put a locking spell on the place so I couldn't get in."

Harry didn't say anything as Ron laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. He had learned long ago to stay out of the fights of his best friends. After a while Ron sat up and looked at him as though he was surprised to find him in the room. "Mind if I kip here tonight? Maybe I can talk to her in the morning."

"Sure, you know where the guest room is."

"Thanks, I'm going to go to bed. Just do me a favor and cast some silencing spells or something on your room tonight."

Harry tried to suppress his grin, but didn't quite manage it as he said "You could just cast some on your room."

"Oh, I will, I don't want to hear anything." With that he left the kitchen.

With a wave of his wand that sent the glasses into the sink, Harry left the kitchen for his bedroom, and his fiancé.


	20. You Have A Girl In Your Bed

I do not own any of it.

You Have A Girl In Your Bed

"HARRY!"

The scream came ripping through the morning silence of the flat. Harry jumped out of bed, had his wand in his hand and was heading for the door before he realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

"HARRY!" The high pitch voice rang out again. This time, since he wasn't sleeping, he realized whose voice it was.

"Just a moment, Hermione, I'm coming." He called through the door as he put his wand down and went to get some pants to throw on.

He opened his door just as she was about to. He looked at her surprised. Hadn't he told her he was coming?

At that moment, Ginny rolled over in their bed, still fast asleep. Thinking that Ginny could sleep through anything, he stepped out of the bedroom and shut the door.

He yawned and stretched and then headed into the kitchen to start coffee. "What is it, Hermione?" He asked as he stifled another yawn.

Hermione, however, didn't answer. He turned to look at her to see why. She had one eyebrow raised at him in a very questioning manner. He did not like that look on her at all.

"What?" He said defensively.

"You have a girl in your bed." She told him.

"I know, and I was holding her until you so rudely woke me up." He turned back to measure out his coffee.

"Is that Andrea? Oh good, I have been waiting so long to meet her. Go wake her up."

"No."

"Oh, come on Harry. I really want to meet her. I don't know why you have been keeping her from me."

"Can't imagine why." Harry muttered under his breath. "So, why are you here so early, Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him for changing the subject or, more likely, what he had muttered. "I was wondering if Ron was here."

"He's in the guest bedroom." Harry told her as he flicked his wand at the coffee pot and it started. He then went to get out eggs. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'm going to go wake up Ron." And with a glance at Harry's bedroom door, she went off to the guest room while Harry was left to wonder if it was all Weasley's that could sleep through that yelling.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ron came back into the kitchen. They were holding hands, so Harry figured they had worked out their argument from the night before. If he had to guess, he would bet that Hermione is going to see Krum and Ron still doesn't get to say anything about it. But that would just be a guess, an educated guess from many years of experience, but a guess nonetheless.

Harry was standing over the stove watching the eggs and sausage cook.

"Mornin." Ron mumbled to Harry as he fell into a seat at the table.

"Mornin." Harry answered back. Hermione went and got plates to set the table for breakfast. "You'll need four of those." Harry told her as she placed three plates on the table.

"Oh, right." She said, and then turned to Ron. "So did you get to meet Andrea last night?"

"What? Andrea? Oh, no, I didn't get to meet Andrea last night." Ron told her with a pointed look at Harry.

Hermione missed this because Dunstan had just flown in with that morning's Daily Prophet. "Oh, she's here, in Harry's bedroom. Did you know? It looks like we are finally going to get to meet her." Hermione looked up and smiled at Ron, who didn't know what to say.

"Umm, Hermione," Harry started slowly. "That's not Andrea in my room."

"What?" Hermione raised her voice at him. "I thought you were exclusive with her. When did it end? Why didn't you tell us? Who is in your bed? "

"Yeah, Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Ron told him pointedly.

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it Harry? You always do that when you are nervous." Hermione told him sharply.

"Or trying to get out of a lie." Ron added, and Harry glared at him.

"Well, you see, I haven't really been dating Andrea. Ever. Actually, I don't even know an Andrea, I sort of, well, made her up." He finished lamely, as he turned back to the stove to check on his food.

"What do you mean you made her up? Harry, what is going on? Why would you do something like that?" Hermione demanded of him.

Harry turned around to answer her, but just then, Ginny came into the kitchen wearing a pair of sweat pants and one of Harry's old t-shirts. "Morning," she grumbled as she fell into the chair beside Ron at the table.

"Good morning, Ginny. We were just talking about Harry and Andrea. Did you know he made her up?"

"What?" Ginny looked at her very confused. She was not yet awake enough to understand what Hermione was saying.

"And where did you come from. I thought Ron slept in the guest room. Did those two make you sleep on the couch? They can be such…" She trailed off with a look of understanding and surprise. "You two." She said, pointing between Harry and Ginny. "You've been with Ginny this whole time." She demanded of Harry. "And you didn't tell us?" She was yelling now.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Ginny shrugged, she was still to asleep to deal with this.

"One of you better get talking now." Hermione demanded of them.

"Well you see." Harry said. "Ginny and I have been dating since your wedding. Would you like some juice, Hermione?" He offered in hopes of keeping the yelling to a minimum.

She ignored that and started yelling. "Since our wedding. Since our wedding! Harry James Potter, what do you mean by this? How did this happen? And why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, Hermione Jane Granger." Harry started in a mock Hermione voice. "It means Ginny and I are together, dating, shagging and everything else that goes along with it."

Hermione just stared at him. And then turned on Ron. "You knew about this!" She demanded of him.

"What…no, Hermione, I found out about it last night." Ron said, pleading with her, trying to avoid another fight.

Hermione reluctently sat down at the table since the food was ready. She was giving Harry a look that he was trying his hardest to avoid. He knew she was mad at him for not telling her. But he was hoping that she would lighten up a bit and be happy for them. Merlin knew that she would bring this up everytime she could use it for her advantage for the rest of his life.

Hermione finally turned from Harry and looked at Ginny, her lips twitched up a little at how happy her friend was. "Harry has been the reason you have been so happy lately?"

"Yeah. He's the one that's really good in bed."

"Sitting right here." Harry yelled, turning bright red, the same time Ron yelled "EWWW!"

Hermione and Ginny just ignored them. "This is great. Oh, this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny told her as she and Hermione both grinned at Harry. Harry had a feeling that Ginny had told Hermione about her nighttime activities with her mystery man. He was going to have to talk to Ginny about that.

They each continued eating their breakfasts. However, Harry noticed that Hermione kept smiling at him and Ginny. This just reminded him of why they hadn't told anyone, although it was nice that he was able to hold Ginny's hand.

After they had all eaten and Hermione started clearing the plates, Ron remembered something from last night. "So Harry, what is it that you said Ginny would want to tell me this morning?"

Ginny froze and turned to Harry. "You said I wanted to tell him something." She demanded of him.

"No, I said you would want to be here. We need to tell them, Ginny. It's not fair to them not to." Harry reasoned with her. "Plus, they can help."

"Help with what?" Hermione asked them as Ginny glared at Harry.

"I asked Ginny to marry me last night." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

Ron turned to Ginny. "And you said yes?" He demanded of her.

"Of course she said yes." Hermione told him. "They wouldn't be together this morning if she said no."

"Yes, I said yes. Harry and I are getting married." Ginny told her brother.

Hermione let out a loud cry. Harry wondered what it was with that news that made the female population shriek. Hermione grabbed Ginny's left hand to inspect the ring. Ginny just laughed at her.

"Well?" Harry asked of Ron when Ron just continued staring at Ginny. Ron looked at Harry, smiled, and then gave him a hug.

"Congratulations." Ron told him. Harry couldn't help but grin back at him.

"So when are you going to have it?" Hermione asked, but continued on without waiting for an answer. "You'll have it at the Burrow of course. Oh and when are you going to tell the rest of the family? They are going to go crazy."

Ginny shot Harry a look at this. Their plan seemed so good last night. But if Hermone's reaction is anything close to what her mothers will be, she doesn't think that her beach wedding will happen.

"No, Hermione." Harry said firmly, stopping Hermione from going into full wedding mode. "We are not getting married at the Burrow, and we are not going to tell the family for a while, so just relax."

Hermione did not relax. "What? Why aren't you getting married at the Burrow? And why are you not telling the rest of the family?" She demanded of them.

Harry walked over and put his arm around his fiancé. Ginny smiled up at him a small smile. Then she turned to look at Hermione. "Well, we don't want a big, fancy wedding. We don't want to have to plan one, and we don't want to deal with the fan fair that it would evoke."

"You can't elope." Ron told them. "Mum would murder you."

Hermione was just staring at them in disbelief.

"We're not going to elope." Harry told Ron. "We are going to get married on Grand Cayman in two months."

"And not telling anyone? That's eloping, Harry." Hermione told him.

"We are going to tell everyone. Just not until we get to Grand Cayman and it is all planed."

"Oh, I see." Ron said. "We will all be there for vacation. That works." He smiled at Harry.

"You can't do that." Hermione continued though. "Mum will have a fit that you planed a wedding without her."

"Well she will just have to have a fit then. It is what Harry and I want. I would love for you to do me the honour of being my Matron of Honour and helping put it together." Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione did exactly what Ginny had hoped it would. All thoughts of Harry and Ginny planning a secret wedding flew from Hermione's heand and once again, she threw her arms around Ginny and squealed. "Of course, of course, of course." She then proceeded to drag Ginny out of the kitchen to talk about the upcoming wedding.

Harry turned to the sink and waved his wand. The dishes immediately started to clean themselves.

He finally turned to look at Ron. "Are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, you could have given me a heads up."

Harry wiped off the table while Ron watched.

"So," Harry started when he was done with the table. "Do you want to do the best man thing?"

Ron looked at him. "Are you sure you want to marry her?"

"Of course I'm sure." Harry told him baffled.

"You do know about her temper, right?"

Harry smiled at this. "Yeah."

"You're crazy then. Alright, I'll do the best man thing."

They grinned at each other. Then Hermione called them into the other room.


	21. That's the Plan

I do not own any of it.

That's the Plan

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he waited outside of Kingsley's office. He had no idea why he was there; Braban had just sent him up here with no explanation. Usually he gave Harry some clue such as 'a new case' or 'something has come up' but today Braban just said "Harry, you need to go see the Minster." When Harry had enquired why, Braban told him he didn't know. So Harry was sitting here, wondering what Kingsley could be planning that he didn't bother to tell the head of the Auror department.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, and then noticed that one of Kingsleys new secretaries was smiling at him and batting her eyelashes. He hesitated a moment and then decided that pretending he hadn't noticed would be best, so he leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. The maintenance crew must be upset about something because there was a large storm blowing against it.

Harry hoped this wasn't a bad omen about what Kingsley wanted. He couldn't take on another case right now. He was due to start holiday time tomorrow. He had just finished dividing his work for the next three weeks between Miles and Randle. They were not very happy about this seeing as they were also getting all of Ron's work for a week. A new case right now would not be possible.

He made the mistake of looking around again and this time the secretary wasn't just smiling at him, but she actually licked her lips. Harry inwardly groaned. Hopefully, after the wedding, witches would stop this ridiculous flirting that they thought would make him want to date them. He turned he gaze to the window again and kept it there.

A few moments later, Kingsley's door opened and Arthur Weasley walked out. Harry rose from his seat to greet his future father-in-law. "Mr. Weasley, good to see you." He greeted while he shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Good to see you too, Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled at him. "Are you ready to leave for holiday tomorrow?"

"Almost, still have some stuff to pack." Harry told him truthfully.

"Molly has been fretting that someone won't be ready for the portkey on time, so make sure you are there."

"Will do, Mr. Weasley." Harry told him.

"Come on in, Harry." Kinglsey called out of the office.

"See you tomorrow then, Harry." Mr. Weasley gave a quick wave and Harry walked into Kingsley's office and shut the door. He watched the minister tie a letter onto a ministry owl as he took his seat across from Kinglsey.

"Harry, thanks for coming up, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing, Kingsley, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you have requested three weeks of holiday time while Arthur and Ron have only requested one week?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked. He had not been expecting this. He had already been approved for the time off. Why was the minister involved?

"I was wondering why you needed two weeks longer than two of the people you are going on holiday with." Kingsley told him.

After a moment, Harry felt that he could answer safely. Whatever it was Kingsley was getting at, it shouldn't effect his time off. "I am going on an extended holiday after the Caribbean with the Weasleys."

Kingsley searched Harry's face for a bit, before getting a smirk on his face. "Is the beautiful Ms. Weasley going to be accompanying you?"

Harry glared at Kingsley. So this is why he wanted to see him. To poke at him about his relationship. He didn't give Kingsley the enjoyment of hearing the answer, although Kingsley could easily guess it from Harry's face.

"I thought so." He paused and looked out the window at the storm. "I think I am going to have to talk to the maintenance guys, this storm has been going on for a week." He turned back to Harry. "How are you going to go a whole week without telling the rest of the family? I didn't think you two were that good a self control."

Harry glared at him for a moment. He was sure that Kingsley did this just to annoy him. "We are going to tell the family."

"Oh wonderful! They will be so happy. When are you going to tell them?"

"After we get there."

"Why not do it before? I can call Arthur back in here."

"No. That's okay. We will do it when we get there."

Kingsley studied Harrys face some more. It made Harry nervous to be studied like that, especially by the person who could guess what he is thinking so easily. He could not keep any secrets from Kinglsey. "What?" He finally asked when he got tired of being studied.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Ginny and I are going for a holiday without the rest of the family after the Caribbean."

"A holiday?" Kingsley repeated. "Wouldn't it be more like a Honeymoon?"

Harry's head shot up and his mouth dropped open in surprise at Kingsley's words. How did he do that?

"I thought so." Kingsley was smiling now. "When were you going to tell me that you are getting married."

Harry swallowed. He wasn't sure were to go with this. Kingsley might be mad at him for not telling him, and for not inviting him to the wedding. "After we got back."

Kinglsey laughed at Harry's stuttered answer. He enjoyed teasing Harry so much. "Well, Congratulations. And please give my best wishes to the bride. I hope she knows what she is doing, having to put up with you for the rest of her life."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes sir, is there anything else?"

"No." Kingsley was still smiling. "I just wanted to make sure I was right before you ran off and did it. Have a good holiday, Harry."

"Thank you, Minister." Harry told him as he rose from his chair and left the office. He contemplated Kingsley as he went back to his office. How did he possibly guess what was going on in Harry's life? It was bloody annoying. Couldn't he just act like a normal boss? Harry ran his hands through his hair and tried to get his mind to focus back on work and not on his upcoming wedding.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked Ginny. It was later that evening and they were getting ready to leave for the Caribbean. Ginny had been exceptionally quiet all evening while she helped him finish packing.

"Well, no, not really, I guess." She mumbled as she left the bedroom to grab something from the kitchen. When she came back, he was staring at her in that questioning way of his. It drove her mad sometimes.

He grabbed her hand, led her over to the chair, and pulled her onto his lap. "What is it, Love?" He asked her. There was obviously something on her mind.

"I don't know, Harry. Are you sure you want to marry me?" She asked him, as she cuddled into him.

"What?" He had not been expecting that. "Of course I want to marry you. Do you still want to marry me?" He asked her, panic flaring up in him.

"Of course." She told him easily, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just that, if we don't get married in two days, than we can keep going the way we have been, and then we wouldn't have to tell anyone. I like having you to myself."

"Well, Love, you will have me to yourself. I am not that interested in polygamy."

She hit him on the shoulder. "That is not what I meant. And you better not have any interest in that."

He just laughed at her. "Ginny, we have to tell them. We don't have a reason not to anymore. Or are you ashamed of me?"

She hit him again. "Of course not, you dork. I know we need to tell them, and I know we will get married and it will all turn out alright."

"It will, besides, if they bother us to much, we could just move to Australia."

Ginny laughed at that and got up to continue packing. "So, you did call the resort about the rooms right?"

"Yes Ginny, I did. I canceled one off of your parent's reservations and I added two more separately."

"Why two more? I thought we just needed one."

"Seeing as Neville is dating Hannah, I didn't think he would want to share a room with Luna."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Neville. Don't tell him that." She added very quickly while Harry just laughed at her. They had decided that they wanted Luna and Neville at their wedding, so they were arranging for them to come. But they did have to tell them why, seeing as it required them to portkey across the pond. "How did Neville take the news?" Ginny continued.

"Really well. Said that he knew we had been dating since the war ended, but were keeping it to ourselves. He didn't believe me that it was only since Christmas."

Ginny laughed. "That's good. Luna took it well too, although she warned me about to many kinkles in bouquets."

"What are kinkles?"

"Apparently something that flies up your nose and makes your hair grow fast." Harry just stared at her. "Well, it's not like I believe her." She said defensively.

"Right. Well, I think that does it for me." Harry said as he pointed his wand at his trunk and it shut and locked. "Do you have any packing left?"

"I finished this morning, before practice. This is going to be a great vacation! The family will never forget it."

"No they won't." Harry agreed. "Do you have enough for our honeymoon, too?"

"Yes, Ace. Why won't you tell me where we are going?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise, Love." She gave Harry a nasty look at that, but then heard Hermione come in the front door calling for her. She couldn't believe that two months had flown by so fast. Hermione had been a huge help, though. She had gotten to know most of the staff while she set the whole thing up. She also arranged for the group to have a private dinning room for a small reception dinner after the wedding.

"Bad news, Ginny." Hermione said as Harry and Ginny came into the family room. "The resorts florist claims she didn't know about your wedding and therefore doesn't have time to do up your flowers." Hermione continued really fast.

"Oh." Ginny didn't know what to say about that. She thought a wedding should have flowers. "Well, I guess I won't have any flowers then." She said sadly.

"I took care of the flowers two weeks ago, Hermione." Harry told her. "You will have flowers, Love."

Ginny smiled at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her. That has been all he has been doing the last two months. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Ginny was going to be his wife.

Hermione just sighed. "Thanks, Harry. Do you have the rings?" Hermione asked him as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I got them. They are in my trunk."

"Wait a moment. I thought the best man was supposed to have the rings." Ginny said to him.

Harry just laughed, but Hermione answered. "You would really trust Ron with that?"

"Oh, good point."

"You two need to make sure that you arrive for the portkey separately, or they will get suspicious. And you do not want them to catch wind of you plans before we get to the island. Do you know how you are going to tell them yet?"

"Hermione, calm down." Harry told her. "We are pretty good at hiding this, we have done it for a while. And yes, we know how we are going to tell them."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Probably not."

"You're not just going to let them catch you snogging, are you?"

"No."

"Alright, don't tell me than, I don't want to know. But you are going to tell them tomorrow when we get to the resort?"

"That's the plan. Why?"

"I just don't want you to spring this on them the day of. That's all."

Harry looked at her. She was hiding something. He could tell. "What?"

"What?" She replied, startled.

"Why didn't Ron come tonight?" Harry asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, he had some stuff at the office to do."

"You have always been a very bad liar, Hermione. What are you hiding from us?"

"I am not hiding anything from you." Hermione told him, her voice a little higher than normal. "Oh, let it go. It's not like you two haven't ever hid anything from me. I got to go and finish packing Ron's stuff. I will see you two tomorrow." She gave them both a hug and left.

Ginny turned to Harry who was still sitting on the couch. "You took care of the flowers." She said, shocked. Harry hadn't shown that much interest in planning the wedding. He only insisted that he not see the dress she bought for it.

"I called the resort to request the flowers, and they didn't have what I wanted so I talked to another florist on the island and she is going to be doing it."

"Really, they didn't have the flowers? That's odd."

"Yeah, apparently you can't get calla lilies on Grand Cayman."

"Oh, okay. We'll have different flowers. That's alright."

"No, it's not. You will have calla lilies. I already talked with the other florist. It's all taken care of."

"If you can't get calla lilies on the island, than how is the other florist going to get them?"

"Oh, yeah, well, It's simple really. I am having them flown in from the states."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that you were having them flown in?"

"Yeah."

"Harry! This is supposed to be a simple wedding. We could have used the flowers on the island. You didn't need to waste your money on that."

"Ginny, calla lilies are your favorite flower. It is the flower that I always send you and it's our wedding day. I know it's a simple wedding, but it still is our wedding and I want you to feel special about it. I want you to have your favorite flower."

"You did that?" Harry nodded. "I love you!" She told him and then jumped on him. He laughed as she kissed him and pushed him back on the couch.

"I thought we were going to go out to dinner." Harry managed in between kisses.

"The night is young, Ace. We can do both!" Ginny told him as she kissed him again.


	22. My Baby's Getting Married

I do not own any of it.

My Baby's Getting Married

Harry looked around at the resort they would be staying at for a week. It was impressive. And the best thing about it was that the muggles on the island couldn't see it. It was in between two muggle resorts.

It had been a hectic day, what with trying to get such a large group of people ready for a portkey along with their entire luggage. Harry had felt bad because Ginny was forced to carry her own luggage, it would have looked strange if Harry had carried it for her. Questions he didn't want to answer that morning would have been asked. But Harry knew Ginny was capable of taking care of herself. She had shrunk and lighted the bags, so all of her stuff was in her purse.

Harry was currently standing in the massive lobby with the entire Weasley family. The group was making quit a bit of noise which drew glares from the staff and other guests. Harry could only imagine how much louder they would be in a little while. He needed to tell the family that he and Ginny were getting married tomorrow. And he needed to do it soon. Luna and Neville were arriving later that day, and he didn't want the family to find out from them.

He was starting to get nervous. He was calm this morning, or rather he had been calm after a panic when he woke and Ginny wasn't there, and then he couldn't stop smiling when he realized that would be the last time she would have to go back to her own flat in the morning. He knew the time to tell them was coming up. Mr. Weasley was checking in at the counter with Mrs. Weasley. It was almost time to put his and Ginny's plan into action. He could tell that Ginny was nervous too, but she was hiding it well. She had only paid him the slightest nod this morning when he arrived for the portkey causing Ron to ask if they had had a row. Now she was standing on the other side of the group from him, talking with Lisa and Fleur.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned from the desk and made their way back to the group. Harry was the only one in the group who noticed their return. Mrs. Weasley looked annoyed about something, and Harry had a pretty good guess what it was.

"Harry, George." Mr. Weasley called as he approached, and the rest of the family finally noticed they were back. "It seems like there has been a mess up with our reservation. We were supposed to have eight rooms, but they only have seven for us."

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "I don't know how this could have happened. I tripled checked with them last week."

"Yes, well, it has. They don't have any vacancies, so you two will have to room together. I hope that is okay." Mr. Weasley smiled at the two of them.

"I guess I can put up with this skinny git." George said and hit Harry on the arm.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry. _Well, here we go_, he thought. "Actually, I canceled the eighth room. I am going to stay with Ginny."

Everyone stopped, just froze, and stared at him. "Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered to herself. "This is how he decided to tell them?"

Mrs. Weasley sputtered. "But, why would you do that? There is only one bed in Ginny's room. You two can't share a room. You're not married, you're not even dating."

"Well," Harry said, trying had to say it casually. "We are going to take care of that tomorrow."

"Take care of that tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley repeated, confused. "Take care of what tomorrow?"

"The not being married part, Mum." Ginny put in.

Silence met this statement as every head snapped to look at Ginny. Harry saw that Ron was turning red from trying not to laugh.

Finally, Bill broke the stunned silence. "How are you going to take care of that?"

"By getting married." Ginny answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She had slipped on her engagement ring while her family had been staring at Harry, and now held up her left hand to show everyone the ring. "Harry asked me about two months ago."

Everyone seemed to explode at this. Lots of questions were shouted at the pair of them.

"You're getting married?"

"Two months ago?"

"You planned a wedding?"

"You can't be getting married!"

"I don't believe this."

"When did this happen?"

"What about your girlfriend, Harry?"

"Married? Did you accidentally drink essence of insanity?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Two months, and not a word to your family?"

Harry and Ginny were still separated by the group. Harry yelled for silence, which he surprisingly got. He crossed over to Ginny and put his arm around her. He knew they would need to be united to get through all these questions. He found Ron smirking at him and just wanted to slap him upside the head. But he knew he had to face this.

"First, yes, Ginny and I are getting married tomorrow. I asked her to marry me two months ago and we have been planning the wedding ever since. Or I should say, Hermione and Ginny have been planning it."

Now everyone turned to look at Hermione. "You knew." Mrs. Weasley accused her. She started to turn red, but Harry decided it wasn't fair for them to be mad at Hermione for his and Ginny's decision.

"We told her and Ron after we got engaged." At this, everyone turned back to him. "We thought they ought to know seeing as they are Best Man and Matron of Honour. So you are all invited to our wedding which will take place tomorrow at 4 o'clock in the afternoon on the beach out there." He waved his hand in the direction of the beach.

"You two weren't even dating." Charlie accused them.

"Actually," Ginny started, dragging out the word. "We have been dating since December."

"And you didn't tell us?" Bill demanded of her, although he was glaring at Harry.

"No, we didn't tell you. It was none of your business." Ginny told him. "Actually, I didn't want to tell you now, but Harry thought that we needed to."

Harry smiled at her. He couldn't help it. She was just so adorable.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George demanded of them. "I was trying so hard to figure out who you were dating, you could have just told us. We wouldn't have done anything to Harry."

"Speak for yourself." Bill said, still glaring at Harry.

"Oh, stop it Bill," Ginny snapped. "You have wanted Harry and me to be together for some time now. And that is why we didn't tell you. We didn't know how it would work out and we didn't want the added pressure that you lot would have put on us."

"Yeah, but it worked out great, so we decided to get married. So we are telling you know because we know we can't disappoint you now." Harry told them, still very aware of Bill's glare.

"Yeah, well I didn't actually think it would happen."

"You do know that we dated at Hogwarts, right?" Ginny reminded him.

Bill finally switched his glare from Harry to Ginny. "Yes, but I didn't think history would repeat itself!"

"We discovered that there was something in our old wind." Ginny told him.

Bill just fumed more. "You are not allowed to get married! Absolutely not! I will ship you off to New Zealand if I have too."

"Yeah, and I will stand guard outside your flat there to make sure you never talk to a bloke." George put in, which earned an evil glare from his father.

"You can't ship me off to New Zealand!" Ginny fired up at once. "You don't have any say in this! As an adult I can marry anyone I choose to marry and you lot just have to deal with it."

Bill glared at Harry again. "This was your idea wasn't it? Convincing her to marry you when no one can interfere?"

"No," Harry met his glare evenly. "The secret was Ginny's idea; the location of the Wedding was mine." He looked around at the faces of his family. "I know that this is a surprise. Ginny and I are getting married tomorrow, and you are all invited. We will understand if you don't want to be there, but we would like for all of you to witness the event."

"No…no, no, no." Mrs. Weasley was staring at the couple and coming out of a daze from when they had first announced it. "My daughter can not be getting married tomorrow, it is too soon, and so sudden. No, it can not happen."

"It is not too soon, it's not like Harry and I are seventeen and running off without a backward glance, we are both adults, a lot older than you were when you got married. Also, it's not sudden! We have been dating for eight months, and we have been planning this for two. It's not like we got drunk this morning and thought it would be fun to get married!" Ginny fumed at her mother.

"Well, it will not happen. You will not get married tomorrow!"

"We aren't asking your permission, Mum! We are inviting you. We will be married whether you are there or not!" Ginny was bright red in the face now, and Mrs. Weasley was the same shade. There was a long silence, and Mrs. Weasley couldn't think of anything else to say. Ginny was right, she was an adult who was allowed to marry whenever she wished.

"You are getting married tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said, still shocked at the news. "Why don't you wait until we get back, than you can have a proper wedding, at the Burrow and give us all time to adjust?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, neither wanting to answer. An unspoken agreement was made quickly. Harry would answer, and Ginny would back him up if need be.

"Well, when we got engaged," Harry started. "We were talking about how the wedding would be and we decided that we didn't want to have an extravagant wedding. We didn't want to plan one and we didn't want our wedding to be one. We both liked the idea of getting married on the beach so we called here to see if we could do that. It's going to be a simple ceremony with a dinner after because that is what Ginny and I want."

"But what about everyone else? Everyone that you work with and went to school with? Don't you want them to be here as well?"

"No." Ginny said bluntly.

Harry knew they needed to be a bit more diplomatic in order to get the family's blessing. "We know a lot of people, Mrs. Weasley. The wedding would turn into a huge event, and with Ginny being such a big Quidditch star, the press would be swarming around it. We wanted to keep it small and we wanted to keep it intimate. That is why we are doing it this way.

"I see then," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding hurt. "You don't need my help at all. Did you at least buy a new dress, Ginny?"

"Yes, I have a new dress."

"I didn't even get to go wedding dress shopping with my only daughter," Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath.

"But I still need to find some jewelry to go with it. Would you like to help me with that?" Ginny asked her.

Harry was startled at this. He knew that Ginny had gotten her jewelry the same day she had gotten her dress. But he was smart enough not to say anything. If Ginny wanted to buy more jewelry so that her mom could help in some way with the wedding, that was fine with him.

"Oh, I would love to. You will have to show me your dress so we can decide what would look best." Mrs. Weasley answered, cheering up at once.

"I vuld like to come as vell." Fleur put in. "'Arry, you 'ill be a member of se family." She smiled sweetly as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. She then moved to Ginny and hugged her. "Félicitations à vous," she told them, kissing both of Ginny's cheeks.

"Thanks, Fleur," Ginny told her. Fluer was soon followed by Lisa, Charlie, Percy and Penelope, all giving the couple their congratulations and hugs.

Ron and Hermione hung back, having already congratulated Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley still looked like she was in shock, and kept repeating "My baby" softly. Bill and George were both still glaring at Harry. Obviously upset about how they had hid their relationship from them. That was until Fleur made her husband go up to the couple and congratulate them.

Bill walked stiffly up to them and Ginny smiled at him. "I know I should have told you," she told him. "And I am sorry you are mad about this. He makes me happy."

Bill softened a little. He always had a soft spot for Ginny. He smiled at her and gave her a hug, lifting her off her feet. "That's all that matters." He put her down and turned to Harry; he glared for a moment, and then turned and went back to Fleur.

"Well, I guess this means I don't have to room with the skinny git," George said. This was the closest either Harry or Ginny could expect to a "congratulations" from George.

Mrs. Weasley let out a loud sob and then ran to Ginny, squeezing her in a hug. "My baby's getting married!" She sobbed out. "Oh, this is wonderful." She then squeezed Harry so hard he might have broken some ribs.

She backed away and Harry turned to look at Ginny, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her father, who hadn't said or done anything since they had told everyone. "Dad?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her a moment. And then he smiled. "It's a bit sudden, but I am very happy for you. I know you two will be happy together." He turned to Harry, "You have made an excellent choice. Take care of her, she is precious." Ginny flung her arms around her dad, she was crying now. Mr. Weasley was surprised to find his independent daughter showing so much affection, but he was pleased and told her softly, "I was hoping that it was him." He didn't release her for a while. "Well," he continued. "We have a lot to do to get ready, the girls need to go shopping and everyone needs to get settled into their rooms. Harry, you will have to sleep in George's room tonight. I am not comfortable with you and Ginny sharing a room before you are married. "

Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't her Dad who wasn't comfortable with it but her Mum. "Okay." Harry told him. He had expected that.

"Harry is going to stay with me tonight." Ron spoke up.

"I am?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, yeah. We have to have a bachelor party, and that can't happen if you are sharing a room with the bride."

"But it can happen sharing a room with Hermione?" Harry asked him, still confused.

"I am not going to be there, Harry," Hermione told him. "I am going to be with Ginny at her Bachelorette party."

"My what?" Ginny said.

"You're bachelorette party. I am not going to let you get married without one."

"Wow. Okay." Ginny was amazed. This must have been what Hermione was hiding from Harry and her.

"So, all the guys need to be in my room tonight, we are starting at eight." Ron told the group.

"And all the girls need to meet in Ginny's room at eight, also." Hermione added.

"Alright then, everyone," Mrs. Wealsey called. "Let's get settled in." They all made their way to the elevators. Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny's hand and felt a little awkward. He wasn't used to holding it in front of the whole family yet.

Harry accompanied Ginny to her room, and lay on the bed while she unpacked. "That went better than I thought it would.

Ginny shot him a smile. "Yeah, except, what was with Bill? He acted like he didn't approve of you, but for the last five years, you're the only one he would approve of. It's like he was okay with it as long as it wasn't actually happening."

Harry laughed. "You are his baby sister. I was expecting it."

"So what are you guys going to do for your bachelor party?"

"Don't know, Ron wouldn't tell me."

"Well, just remember that their boobs are fake." She threw a pillow at him when he laughed at her. He sat up and patted her cheek because he knew it annoyed her. She grabbed his wrist because she knew it annoyed him. He pulled her onto the bed and, laughing, pulled her to him. "Are you jealous of strippers?"

"No." She pouted at him because he had pinned her to the bed.

"It's kind of nice. Almost flattering that you would be worried about that. Don't worry. Your brother is planning it, and your dad and all your other brothers will be there. If I did want to do anything, they would skin me alive." He smiled at her and then kissed her. "See, we told them, and we are…" he cut off at the knock on the door.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley called through the door. "Open up. We need to get going on everything."

"What were you saying?" Ginny asked him as she pushed him off of her.

Harry flopped onto his back and groaned. "Well, I was going to say that they know now and we still have time alone. But never mind." He added as Mrs. Weasley knocked again. Ginny just laughed at his frustrated tone as she opened the door.

"Good, you need to show me your dress so we can decide on the type of jewelry. Do you have shoes to go with it? Oh, Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ron."

"I was helping Ginny unpack. I will leave you two to do whatever it is you are going to do." He smiled sweetly at Mrs. Weasley and kissed Ginny as she glared at him for abandoning her. "It's only for 24 hours." He whispered quietly in her ear.

He was heading for the door when Mrs. Weasley called him back. "Harry, dear, you should get a hair cut before the wedding tomorrow. And you have a proper outfit?"

"Yes, I do. And I will get a hair cut." He glared at Ginny who was laughing at him now. "I am going to Ron and Hermione's room." He shut the door laughing having just heard Mrs. Weasley tell Ginny how her hair should be for the wedding. Well they only had one day left, and then they wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

Harry got to the elevator and decided he didn't want to go to Ron and Hermione's room. He needed to talk to Bill. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew that they needed to work through this because he wouldn't be a cause for a rift in the family. He hesitantly walked to the door and knocked.

After a moment, Fleur opened it. "Oh, 'arry!" She smiled at him. "Whatz are you doing 'ere?" She asked him, surprised to see him after the way her husband had treated him.

"I need to speak with Bill."

"'re you sure zat is a good idea?" She asked him.

"Yes, I need to talk with him about this."

"Come in, zen." She moved aside to let him into the room and then followed him. "Bill," she called out, "'arry, iz here to zee you." She stopped when Bill looked up from the desk, she crossed her arms and glared at him as if daring him to do something to Harry. Bill just grunted acknowledgement.

"Ah, Fluer, could you excuse us, please. I would like to speak with Bill alone." Harry told her.

"I do not zink zat is a good idea 'arry. I zink I would stay." She told him not moving.

"Go, Fleur. Harry and I can discuss this without you." Bill stood from the desk and glared at Harry.

"Fine. I vill go. But only if you both give me your wands."

"Why would we give you our wands?" Bill demanded of her.

"So zat you will not hex each 'ther." She stood there with her hand out until both men reluctantly gave her their wands. "'lright zen. I will go." With that she left the room.

Harry and Bill glared at each other for a moment. "You know, that even without my wand, I could hurt you." Bill told him.

"I know. I also know that I can defend myself without a wand."

"How skilled of you." Bill said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come to the wedding tomorrow."

"I will be at the 'wedding' tomorrow. Fluer is making sure of that." He turned away from Harry in frustration. How could his wife not side with him?

"I know, but I want you to want to come."

"You are not going to get that."

"Why are you so mad about this, Bill?"

"Seriously, you want to know why I am mad?" Bill turned back to him, his face turning the same shade of red that Ginny's did when she was mad. "You just announce on our vacation that not only have you been the one shagging Ginny behind our backs, but that you two have been together for eight months! And you expect us to fall in line and be happy for you. You have been fucking Ginny for the last eight months and you expect me not to be mad about that?"

"So you aren't mad at me because we are getting married tomorrow, but because we have been shagging? Talk about your double standards. You had no problem when you thought it was Andrea that I was shagging. You wanted to meet her. But you find out it's Ginny and all of the sudden it's a sin. You don't need to be protective of her, Bill. She is capable of taking care of herself."

"I don't like the idea of anyone, not even you, thinking of my sister like that."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but a lot of guys think of your sister like that. Have you ever stopped to think about how many posters of her are up in boys bedrooms. Who do you think they are imagining as they lay in bed every night?" Bills nostrils flared up and Harry knew Bill had never thought that before. "You need to realize that Ginny is more than your baby sister. She is a woman and is capable of making decisions. The same decisions that Fleur made when you two got together. Are you saying that Ginny is less capable than Fluer? Oh, she is going to be pissed when she hears that."

"Of course she is not less capable! And don't you tell her I said she wasn't, because that is not what I said at all. She is my sister and I don't have to like the guy shagging her!"

"I'm not the 'guy shagging her!'" Harry yelled at Bill. "I am the guy marrying her! Don't you degrade our relationship to just sex."

They glared at each other for a while, both wishing that they had their wands. The minutes passed slowly as both men tried to control their anger. Finally, Harry broke the silence. "Look, I know she is your only sister. And I know that I am the luckiest man because she chose me. I also know that if she is going to be happy, we need to get along."

"You're damn right you are lucky." Bill sighed. "She is so young still."

"She will always be younger than you, that doesn't mean that she isn't grown up now."

Bill sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out the window for a while. "It took a lot of guts for you to come up here." Harry didn't know what to say to this, so he remained quite. "I am not used to this idea yet, but I will be happy for you two by tomorrow. I think I need time to adjust to it."

"Thanks Bill. It means a lot to both of us."

"Don't thank me just yet. Don't think you are invincible because you defeated Voldermort. I will hunt you down if you give me any reason to."

"Noted." Harry said seriously. "I have to go get a hair cut. Will I see you later tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Thanks Bill." And with that Harry left the room. Standing just outside the door was Fleur.

"I am so 'appy that you are in one peiz, 'arry." She smiled at him and gave him back his wand.

"I think we came to an understanding." He gave her a light peck on the cheek and headed for the elevator. He knew that Bill would get used to the idea of him and Ginny eventually, and he hoped it would come before the wedding. Ginny would enjoy the day more if Bill wasn't glaring at him during the entire ceremony. He rolled his shoulders and got ready to find out if the Resort had a barber shop. He didn't like hair cuts. His hair always looked the same, so why bother? But Mrs. Weasley had ordered him to do it, so he had to do it. He didn't want to upset his Mother-In-Law the day before the wedding.


	23. It All Happened So Fast

I do not own any of it.

It Had All Happened So Fast

Ginny was finally alone. The 24 hours since they had told the family had been nothing short of chaos. She hadn't had a moment with Harry since they had unpacked together in her room and the only time she had been by herself was when she showered that morning. It was starting to drive her mad. She needed her alone time. And at the moment, she was alone, standing in her room at the resort. She had her hair done up just as her mother wanted it, she had on the jewelry her mom picked out and she had on her wedding dress, that she got to pick out alone. She smiled at herself in the mirror. The dress was just what she had wanted; a white strapless gown that fell to her knees, made of satin with a beaded floral pattern and a corset back. Her mom had complained that it was not traditional enough and showed too much skin. But as soon as Ginny saw it, she knew it was perfect for her wedding to Harry.

The thought made her smile again. She was going to be getting married soon to Harry. That wonder of a man. And he was all hers, too. She smiled again. She turned to see that her back of the dress in the mirror, and smoothed it out. Harry's eyes were going to pop out when he saw her. She giggled at this thought and walked over to the balcony. Not caring what the wind would do to her hair, she stepped out and looked over the railing at the beach and sea below her. She could see the red heads of her family scurrying about on the beach, no doubt getting ready for the wedding. He dad would be here to get her soon and they had to be ready before that happened. She wondered where Harry was. She didn't see his black hair in the mix of red. He was probably still in his room trying to tame his hair.

She took a deep breath of the fresh, salty air and thought about how she had ended up on a balcony overlooking the beach in a wedding dress. A year ago she would have laughed in your face if you would have told her were she would be right now. And if you would have mentioned who she was going to be marrying, well she would have been rolling on the ground with laughter.

It had all happened so fast. Hooking up with Harry, than falling for him, then dating him. It seemed as if she had been with him her entire life, but in reality it has only been ten months. She was amazed that that thought didn't make her nervous. It should have, a small part of her brain told her. It should make her nervous to be marrying someone that she has only been with a short time. But she wasn't nervous. She knew this was the right thing to do for her. Being married to Harry was the right thing for her.

And the beach wedding, that was the right thing for both of them.

There was a knock on the door interrupting Ginny's thoughts about how she felt. She turned from the scene of people setting up the wedding site and went back into her room to answer her door.

"What have you done to your hair?" Hermione stormed into the room glaring at Ginny. "I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you go and ruin your hair." She huffed out as she lifted her wand and started to fix Ginny's windblown hair.

"Hi Ginny. Here's your bouquet." Luna followed Hermione into the flat. "I don't want to hold it any longer than I have to." She handed the flowers over to Ginny.

"What does it matter if my hair is windblown, we are heading down to the beach. It's just going to get that way again." Ginny told Hermione.

"I am putting a holding charm on it so it won't."

"No, it won't come down for days if you do that."

"Don't be ridiculous. I will undo it later today."

Ginny just ignored this. She was pretty sure her hair was going to be up for days, but she didn't want to fight with Hermione over it.

"Knock, knock." Mr. Weasley said as he poked her head into the open door way. "Are you ready, princess?"

"Yeah, Dad. As soon as Hermione is done."

"You look beautiful." He smiled down at his daughter. "All of you look beautiful." He added as he noticed Luna and Hermione.

"Done!" Hermione called and lowered her wand. "Don't mess it up again." Ginny rolled her eyes and then heard Hermione say from behind her "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Okay, lets go." Ginny said as her dad held out his arm for her. The four of them left the room and headed to the lift.

* * *

While Ginny was contemplating how fast their relationship had gone, Harry was riding down the lift with Ron listening to a story from Neville about some third years and green house two.

"So then, Hugh decides that Abby couldn't handle it herself, so he rushes over to her and ran right into a Copperspout."

"Eww." Ron said at this.

"Tell me about it. Greenhouse 2 still stinks to bad to go into and no one went near Hugh for 3 weeks. I tell you, those students never listen."

Ron laughed. "I wonder how many times our teachers said that about us?"

"We always listened." Harry told him, and managed to keep a strait face for about three seconds before all three men started laughing.

The doors to the elevator opened and they walked through the library listening to Neville complain about students some more. "And then, five minutes after she told me she needed to be excused for a stomach ache, I caught her snogging another student in the next greenhouse."

"Brings back some memories doesn't it?" Ron teased Harry good naturally.

"I never made out with anyone in a greenhouse." Harry told him, baffled. "Did you?"

"No, I didn't, but I do remember you skiving off from class to snog Ginny."

"At least Ginny and I didn't snog in the common room like some other people."

Neville laughed as Ron glared at Harry for bringing up Lavender.

"'Arry." Fleur called out to him. "You look very 'andsom." She kissed his check as he approached her. "All of you look 'andsom." She said, greeting Ron and Neville, "But you are late. Molly is not 'appy about it." She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the resort and down to the beach with Ron and Neville following.

Harry was amazed. They had gotten their wish. The place he was going to marry Ginny was beautiful. And simple. Their were enough chairs for the family arranged around a small gazebo were the short wizard who would be performing the ceremony was standing.

"There you are, Harry. Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly hysterical. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short. "Never mind. We don't have time. In your place, Harry. In your place Ron, Neville." And she pushed them up to the gazebo.

Harry gave a small smile to the short wizard and turned around to wait for Ginny. Ron leaned over and told him softly. "It was wise of you to do it like this. You only had to put up with Mum for one day. I had to deal with her for two months."

Harry laughed, "That's why we did this, mate."

"You sure? There is still time,"

"I'm sure." Harry said as he saw Hermione and Luna walk out of the resort and up to the gazebo. And then he stopped breathing. Ginny had come out with her father. He had seen her dressed up several times, and he thought she had been beautiful every time. But she was beyond any beauty he had seen before. Maybe it was the angel like look the white dress gave her. She was his angel.

He didn't notice he wasn't breathing until Ron gently nudged him.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley walked up to the gazebo while Ginny smiled at her family and then finally at Harry.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur to Harry. All he could remember later was Ginny smiling at him and he smiling back at her.

Before he knew it, he was married to the girl he had known he wanted to marry when he was sixteen. They had taken a long time to get to this point, but he had known then they would be here one day. They shared their first kiss as a married couple, and while he would have liked to make the kiss longer, but he was aware of Bill watching.

And then he was in a private dinning room with his new wife and his new family celebrating the marriage. Toasts were being said, and he laughed along with everyone. Amazed that he was there, trying to understand what he had done to get everything in life he had wanted.

He didn't know how long it lasted, or really what had been said. The entire experience was a whirl, but he knew one thing, it was the most enjoyable day he had ever had.

And soon he was taking Ginny back to their room at the end of the night, and as she kissed him as the lift shut close, he saw a future that was free and unencumbered. A future that was full of Ginny and him. It was all that he would ever need.

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading it and for all of your reviews.**


End file.
